Violet Eyes and Blue Eyes vs Violet Eyes and Blue Eyes
by HPJamesBond
Summary: Note: This is a back story for Teddy and Victoire and what her life was like before seventh year. Summary: Victoire and Domininuqe go to Hogwarts for their fifth and second year! They transfer from Beauxbaton's to hogwarts for an exchange program where there will be love, jealousy and alot of Frank being told to shut up. Note: I only rated it M for possible themes later on in story
1. Chapter 1 She's Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I do own the original HP series or any characters from it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: May 2****nd****, 2000**

"Ah! Bill! I-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Fleur screamed at Bill in a delivery room in a French hospital.

"I need you to give a really big push!" the healer, Astoria Greengrass told her.

It took Fleur all of her might to push for the last time, and when she did, everyone was silent until they finally heard the baby's cry. Astoria cleaned off the little girl and handed her to Bill who had tears of joy falling down in his face.

"I'm a papa," he said happily as he looked into the little girl's delicate face.

You could already see tuffs of silvery blonde hair on the top of her head. Bill finally handed his little girl to Fleur who was weeping with joy.

"What shall we name her?" Fleur asked Bill, not taking her eyes off of her newborn daughter.

"Victoire," he whispered, looking at his daughter in wonder.

"Ce magnifique, Victoire Tonks Weasley," Fleur offered.

"She is beautiful like her mother," Bill complimented.

"Zank you Bill," Fleur smiled up at him, taking in their new family.

* * *

A few hours later, Astoria came out into the waiting room to talk to the swarm of family and friends, waiting to meet the newborn.

"She is a very healthy baby and it was a smooth, natural delivery even though she is pre-mature. Her weight will be a little less than a baby that was born on time, but that is normal for a preemie. She weighs 6lbs. exactly. If some of you would like to come in now, only about four people at a time. If you need anything, you know where to find me," Astoria said, her last sentence directed at Draco Malfoy, who was sitting next to Harry, Dudley, and Ron, and they were all talking about Quidditch.

Draco winked at Astoria when they caught each other's eyes while Astoria was walking away.

"Arthur and I of course will go first since we are the grandparents, and I think Apolline and Apollo should also go because they are the grandparents as well," Mrs. Weasley said.

The four grandparents then hurried excitedly into the hospital room.

* * *

"Can I go next?" two-year-old Teddy jumped up and down in the hospital chair next to his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, and his godfather, Harry Potter.

"You can go in with me, Draco, and Andromeda. We are going in after the grandparents come out," Harry replied.

"I want to go now!" Teddy pouted, turning his hair from his natural sandy hair that he got from his father, to lime green and his eyes from his natural violet color to dark brown, almost black eyes.

"You will go soon," Harry told him.

"Fine, but it is a boy right? I don't want a girl. They have cooties," Teddy tried to scowl.

Harry just laughed and said, "No, it is a girl. But she is not just any girl. She is part veela. That means she is not fully human," Harry explained.

"That is cool, but that does not mean I will like her," Teddy said.

"You will have a different opinion about that in about 10 years or so," Harry chuckled.

"C'mon, it's our turn now," Harry, Draco, Teddy and Andromeda got up and walked in the room.

Teddy immediately ran up to the hospital bed that held Fleur and Victoire to get a closer look at the baby. Bill picked him up and set him on the side of the bed.

"Bonjour little Teddy. Meet ze newest member to our family," Fleur told him.

She lowered the soft pink blanket on the baby so Teddy could get a closer look. Teddy looked closer in the blanket and gasped softly. He was immediately mesmerized by her. It was like he was being pulled into her.

Her big eyes had finally opened and they were the clearest blue he had ever seen apart from Fleur, Gabrielle and Apolline. She had long, thick, dark eyelashes and the cutest dimples he had ever seen. He could see the little wisps of silvery blonde hair coming from her head and the first thing he thought was that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. When her eyes locked with his, he was hooked for life. He thought this baby would be like all other girls: icky; but this one had something to her that made him want to do anything for her; be anything for her.

"You still don't think she has cooties, do you?" Harry asked him.

"She's…..beautiful," he breathed.

Everyone smiled and sighed.

"Who are the grandparents?" Andromeda asked Bill.

"We asked Charlie and Gabrielle to be the godparents," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the two little children just staring at each other.

"She really is beautiful," Draco mused.

"Yes, she is," Bill agreed.

* * *

**There you have it: Chapter 1! Please tell me what you think! No negative stuff though.**


	2. Chapter 2 All mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original HP series or any characters from it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**: **November 16th, 2003**

"Papa, Maman, where are we going?" three-year-old Victoire asked her parents as she followed them into the Wizarding hospital in France 10 minutes from her home.

"Your mum is-," Bill was cut off by the screams off Fleur.

"Bill! We will never EVER 'ave sex again! You suck! You git! You prat! You suck!" Fleur screamed at him in pain.

A healer came rushing over to them with a wheelchair.

"My wife is in labor! I need healer Astoria Black! She needs to deliver the baby, and not anyone else!" Bill demanded the healer as they were being brought into a room.

"Mr. Weasley I need you to leave the room with your daughter until you get someone to watch her," another healer told him.

He reluctantly obeyed and turned to Victoire. "You are going to have a little sister today," he told her as he squatted down to her level.

"Yay! I get a sister!" she squealed.

Just then, Astoria Black appeared in healer scrubs and said, "I guess it is time."

Bill nodded and Astoria went inside the delivery room.

"I am going to get the whole family and you are going to wait here with them until your sister is born," Bill told her with a smile.

"Okay, Papa! Make sure Teddy, Joshua and Frank come!" she said happily.

"I will," Bill patted her head and disapparated.

A moment later, everyone appeared and five-year-old Teddy and four-year-olds Joshua and Frank ran up to Victoire. "You are going to get a sister today, Vic!" Teddy said.

"I know! Eet ees exciting!" Victoire replied with glee.

About ten hours later, after everyone was tired, but still excited, Bill rushed out to announce that she is a healthy girl named Dominique Apolline Weasley. Fleur's mother, Apolline, weeped with joy. Everyone got up to celebrate and a seventh month pregnant Angelina waddled over to congratulate Bill with George hot at her heels to catch her if she falls.

"Who are the godparents?" Percy asked him.

"We wanted to know if you and Audrey wanted to be the godparents," Bill was referring to Percy's wife, Audrey Weasley, another healer who was involved in the delivery.

"We would be honored," Percy exclaimed proudly.

"Excellent!" Bill grinned.

* * *

They each went in to see Dominique in fours and Teddy, Joshua and Frank Longbottom ran in along with Victoire to see her new sister.

"Maman, she ees ce magnifique!" Victoire exclaimed as they jumped on the bed.

"She looks exactly like you when you were born," Fleur mused.

It was true. They had the same silvery blonde hair, long, thick, dark eyelashes, and cute dimples; clear blue eyes those only girls with Delacour blood could get, and everyone could clearly see the same veela genes in her that Victoire had too.

"And she ees my sister. All mine," Victoire whispered, glad to have a sibling.


	3. Chapter 3 Teddy Bears en Vente

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original HP series or any characters from it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: August 25****th****, 2007**

It had been four years since Bill, Fleur, Victoire, or Dominique had visited their family in Britain. They had all been too busy. Her parents had been very busy these past few years in working for Gringotts since there was a French Department being built in Alsace. They really didn't mind all or the busy work on the weekdays because that meant more time during the weekends for family. Bill was at least glad that they had seen Charlie and Gabrielle frequently because it was easier to get off from work more easily than Bill and Fleur. Charlie and Gabrielle both work in the new French Department of Dragons. They hadn't seen Bill side of the family in quite a while either. But Victoire and Dominique liked their mother's parents a lot and loved spending time with their French cousins who were also part veela.

Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Dominique were walking around in a small French city, just walking and embracing all of the glory France had to offer. All of them admitted to liking France better than Great Britain. Of course Dominique had never been to Britain, so she couldn't really compare. Also, Victoire and Fleur are both French natives, so they were a little biased, but even Bill had to agree. Everything in France was so calm and peaceful. Soft music played in the streets, and people in France did things more gracefully and softer then in Britain.

Victoire had her eyes wandering the streets and signs when one sign had caught her eye. It read:

_Teddy Bears en Vente_

The name_ Teddy _had caught her eye. She had missed Teddy. Sure she still wrote frequently to him, and he was still her best friend, but she still missed him. She missed his laugh, his hair, even his mood changes during the times of full moons.

He needed to take the Wolfsbane Potion and he couldn't eat cooked meat; only raw. They realized when he was about 4-years-old that Teddy will probably need to go to the Shrieking Shack like his father did during full moons because he did howl often uncontrollably during the full moon and decided that when he got to Hogwarts, no one would be able to sleep if he stayed in the castle during those times. Teddy actually did not transform into a werewolf, but he did get a little crazy during those times and he did have some werewolf qualities. Her father was the same way. He was bitten, but not at a full moon so he wasn't a true werewolf. Even though she liked France much better than Britain, she still longed to see Teddy. She let those thoughts pass though when they kept walking.

It was about sunset time and the four Weasleys were walking out of a bakery, Dominique in her father's arm, resting her silvery blonde veela head on his shoulder. Bill was holding his other veela daughter's hand who was in the middle of both him and his wife, who was holding Victoire's other hand. They were walking down the road when a young woman came up to them.

"You 'ave ze most beautiful and flawless children I 'ave ever laid my eyes on. Are zey twins?" the young woman about 21-years-old asked.

Fleur laughed softly and shook her head.

"Zank you very much, but no, zey are not twins," she replied kindly.

"Oh, well, zey are cute kids. 'Ave a good night," the young woman smiled warmly and proceeded down the street.

"You too," Bill called back and they proceeded down the street again.

They were all used to getting comments and second glances when they walked down the streets. Fleur had lived with it her whole life and now her children will also. That was one of the drawbacks of being a veela. They all learned to live with it, though.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter and probably pointless, but I wanted to make an in-between chapter from Victoire's birth and her fifth year. Sorry if you don't like it. I will update soon with a hopefully longer chapter. Thank you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4 Or ze school my family went to

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Harry Potter series or any characters from the original Harry Potter series. That honor resides with J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: August 1****st****, 2011**

As years grew on, Victoire and Dominique both grew even more stunning and veela-like. Everyone on their mother's side of the family say that is exactly what happened with Fleur and Gabrielle. Both their hair became more silvery, their eyes were bluer and their eyelashes were longer, darker, and fuller. Three-year-old Louis Alastor Weasley was just a flawless as the girls were when they were born also. He has the same blue eyes, silvery blonde hair, cute dimples, and long eyelashes. One look at all of them, and you could tell that they all had veela blood. Even their mother was getting more beautiful. Her hair was yet to gray, but that was probably because veela's physical appearance always seem younger and fuller than they already are.

The five Weasleys were all sitting in their big French manor when two tan owls swooped in and dropped two letters on the breakfast table. One of the letters was an aged looking letter on parchment with a Hogwarts seal on it. The other was grander and fancier. It was a light blue color with French script on it. The Beauxbaton's symbol on the back by the opening of the letter.

Fleur widened her eyes and immediately picked up the Beauxbaton's letter just as Bill picked up the Hogwarts letter.

"Maman, Papa, are those for me?" Victoire squealed in delight.

She did not get an answer because Bill looked Fleur and shouted, "She is going to Hogwarts!" while Fleur shouted, "She ees going to Beauxbaton's!"

They both started arguing in French about which school Victoire would attend, but they forgot that French was all three of their children's first language and they could speak English, Italian, Romanian, Gaelic, Sign Language and Greek fluently, and they could understand all the things their parents are saying.

Bill and Fleur then stopped yelling and turned to Victoire after about what seemed to be 10 minutes of fighting.

Bill asked her, "Which school do you want to go to? Hogwarts? The school all of my family went to?"

Fleur interrupted, "or Beauxbaton's? Ze school _my_ 'ole family went to."

Victoire looked at her parents and asked, "Can I read ze letters?"

Fleur nodded sweetly and handed her both of the letters.

[I am translating the Beauxbaton's letter into English.] It read:

* * *

_Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic_

_Headmistress: Madame Olympe Maxime_

_ Dear Miss V. Weasley,_

_ We would like to inform you that you have been accepted to Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic. A list of supplies and your uniform will be enclosed in this letter. We await your owl no longer than August 15__th__, 2011. Term begins September 1__st__, 2011._

_Deputy Headmaster,_

_Jacques Auton_

* * *

Victoire then turned the parchment over and, sure enough, there was a supply list. Victoire then read over the Hogwarts letter, and handed the letters back to her parents without a word. She sat down on the sofa in her living room and thought about it. She didn't say anything and her parents didn't pester. She just thought.

About an hour later, she came to a conclusion. She had listed the pros and cons in her mind about each school and she thought her choice would be the right one.

She got up from the couch and tapped her parents on the shoulder.

"'Ave you come to a conclusion?" Fleur asked her daughter.

Victoire nodded. "I choose Beauxbaton's," Victoire said proudly.

Her mother got up and hugged her daughter. "You are going to love Beauxbaton's! Your grandmother and my sister will be so 'appy to hear it! Your cousin, Annabelle ees starting zis year as well!" Fleur squealed.

Bill looked at his daughter with a slight saddened look on his face. "Are you sure about this Victoire?" he asked her.

"I am absolutely sure Papa," she replied.

A small smile appeared on his face. "Well I just want you to be happy. At least your mother will not be mad at me for seven years," Bill joked.

Victoire just giggled.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of celebrating, their house-elf, Tinker, apparated in the manor and smiled genuinely. Tinker was a young elf and she was always happy to work for Bill and is family. He was one of many Delacour elves that Fleur inherited when she moved into Delacour Manor from Shell Cottage.

"Tinker heard that Mistress Victoire got a letter from Beauxbaton's. Tinker assumes she will be going?" Tinker asked.

"Yes, Tinker. The news is true," Bill replied.

Tinker then scurried over to the kitchen.

"Then Tinker will make Mistress Victoire's favorite food to celebrate," she said as she opened the kitchen cabinets and took out several pots and pans.

"Zank you Tinker! I will miss you terribly," Victoire told the small elf.

"It is no problem Mistress Victoire," Tinker answered.

Dominique ran up to Victoire and gave her a hug.

"You promise to write every day, okay? I wanted to go to Beauxbaton's also, so I'm glad zat you are going first," Dominique told her with a wide smile.

"I promise I'll write every day. Just keep an eye on Louis," Victoire hugged her sister back.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. There is not really much more I can say in this sentence now, so I am just going to awkwardly back away and hope tat no one will notice my disappearance. Goodbye now.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sepcializes een veela 'air

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original HP series or any characters from it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: August 18****th****, 2011**

"Maman! Papa! What should I get first?" Victoire asked her parents excitedly as they were walking down _Francais Magique Ruelle _(French Magical Alley)to get her essentials for school.

Fleur smiled at her children of perfection and looked down at the list.

* * *

_Uniform: All can be found at _Charlene's Robes

_(3) Light blue long sleeved dress shirts_

_(3) Light blue knee length skirts_

_(1) Light blue Beauxbaton's fitted blazer_

_(1) Light blue hat_

_(3) Sheer blue tights_

_(1) Pair of light blue, black, and white oxford heels_

_(1) Pair of silk light blue gloves_

_(1) Light blue small purse (females) or messenger bag (males) that will be used as a trunk with undetectable extension charm _

* * *

_Equipment: All can be found at certain stores in _Fancais Magique Ruelle

_(1) Wand_

_(1)Set of brass scales_

_(1)Cauldron (pewter size 2)_

_Parchment_

_Quills_

_Ink_

_Note: Students may bring an OWL if they wish_

_Books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade One by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic: Revised Edition by Elphas Doge_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

* * *

Bill looked at the list as well then smiled at his oldest. "How about we get the boring stuff first so we can spend more time on the fun stuff like a wand or an owl?" he suggested.

"Okay!" Victoire agreed.

The five Weasleys proceeded down the road until they got to a Potion shop.

They walked inside and Victoire said, "Let's just get ze first potion ingredients package we see so we can leave. Potions are boring," Victoire complained. She picked up the first Potions package, cauldron and set of brass scales, and she took them to her father. "I'm done. I 'ate zis shop. Eet ees so dull. We can pay now," Victoire told her father as he took the products.

"Okay, Vic. I guess these are a little boring. I never liked Potions myself," Bill chuckled and they went up to the register.

* * *

An hour later of getting what they needed and all Victoire had left on her list was her uniform, and wand. She had already bought her books and a snowy white owl that looked like Harry's old owl, Hedwig. She had named it Apollo after her grandfather.

"Where are we getting my uniform, Maman?" Victoire asked her mother excitedly.

Fleur softly laughed a laugh that always made a whole room stop just to listen to her laugh. "You are very eager, ma cherie. We are going to _Charlene's Robes_. She has ze uniform you need."

* * *

Bill had taken Louis to an ice-cream shop so the three veela Weasleys girls could do girly stuff.

The three blondes walked into _Charlene's Robes _and Fleur cried out, "Char!"

A dark haired middle aged French woman came out from behind a manikin and the two women kissed each other's cheeks.

"I see your oldest ees going off to school zis year! Beauxbaton's is it?" Char asked.

"Oui," Fleur smiled proudly.

Char took out a measuring tape and beckoned Victoire toward her. Victoire stepped onto the measuring block and put her arms out. Char measured Victoire's arms, legs, waist, hips, and chest. Char wrote a bunch of measurements on a piece of parchment and disappeared in the back room. She returned a few minutes later with a brown packaging box.

She opened it and there inside the box were all of her necessary uniform pieces that were required at Beauxbaton's. She opened it and, sure enough, was all of her necessary uniform pieces.

"Let me check to see zat everything ees een order," Char said as she pulled out a list.

"Let me see. Eet seems zat everything you need ees right 'ere. Zat will be 14 galleons," Char told them and rung them up.

Fleur pulled the gold coins from her purse and handed them to Char. "Zank you, and 'ave a great day," Fleur waved as they left.

* * *

"I zink all zat ees left ees Vic's wand," Dominique said when they were on the street again.

"I zink so too. Let's go to ze place where I got me wand. Zey specialize een wands with veela 'airs," Fleur told her two daughters.

"Really?" Victoire asked her mother giddily.

"Really, my wand has a 'air from my grandmozer 'oo was a veela," Fleur replied as they walked into a brightly decorated shop.

"Welcome Mrs. Weasley!" an elderly man came up to them.

"I see your daughter will be getting 'er wand zis year!" he continued.

Fleur nodded.

"Well I zink we will find what you will need," he said and went to the back.

A moment later he came back with several white, fancy wand boxes. He handed one to Victoire and she gave it a wave. The wandmaker's glass of water shattered.

"Desole," Victoire said apologetically and shoved the wand back in his hands, afraid of damaging anything else.

"Okay 'how about zis one," the man suggested, handing her a quite long wand.

She flourished it, but it immediately fell out of her hands.

"I guess not," his face fell, but soon lit up again. He pulled out one last wand box and handed it to her. "Eet ees vine wood and ees 10 ¾ inches. Eet ees a wand containing a veela 'air from your great-grandmozer. Normally after giving up one 'air, zat veela dies, but zat did not 'appen wiz your great-grandmuzzer. She also gave four 'airs instead of one. Your great-grandmozer was interesting," he said.

Victoire took the vine wood wand and gave it a wave. Lightly colored tulips covered the shop. Victoire felt warmth within her fingertips as the wand performed the magic. "I zink zis ees ze one," Victoire felt proud that she had found a wand.

"I zink so too," Fleur said.

The wandmaker brought the wand to the register and rung it up with a muggle register. "Zat will be seven galleons," the white haired man said as he handed Victoire the box.

"Maman, can I do ze money?" seven-year-old Dominique wondered.

Fleur chuckled. "Of course," she said and handed her youngest daughter some gold coins. "Now count zem out," Fleur squatted down to little Dom's level.

"Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept!" the little girl said and handed the coins to the man.

"'Ave a nice day!" Victoire called to the man as they left the store, happy that she found a wand and she would be learning magic soon.


	6. Chapter 6 We are SO broken up!

**Disclaimer: I do not the original Harry Potter series or any characters from the original Harry Potter series.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: September 1****st****, 2011**

Victoire shot straight out of her bed when she heard her pre-set alarm clock go off at 7 AM. She was really excited to go to Beauxbaton's this year and she wanted to make her parents proud.

Victoire immediately went into her closet and changed into her Beauxbaton's uniform. Beauxbaton's made everyone change into their uniforms before they boarded the carriages because it was such a short trip. She packed and repacked everything in her light blue purse with an undetectable extension charm that was mandatory to carry all of her clothes, books, supplies, and extra things to school with her. Apparently it was not lady-like to lug trunks around the school. When she was finally satisfied with her arrangement of her purse, Victoire took a look into her full length mirror and smiled. **(I always imagined young Dominique, Annabeth and Victoire to look like this: . /_ )**

Victoire quickly headed downstairs to greet her parents. Fleur looked at her daughter and smiled a watery smile.

"You look beautiful. You look just like I did in my first year," she raved, hugging her daughter.

Bill got up from the breakfast table and put his hand on her shoulder. "You look so beautiful and grown up," he said and smiled warmly.

"I want to look just like Victoire when I go to Beauxbaton's!" Dominique exclaimed.

Fleur chuckled and said, "Well you look just like Victoire already, so I don't see why zat will be a problem!"

Dominique laughed as her father snuck up behind her and tickled her to death. Victoire laughed and turned her head to look at the grandfather clock. It read 10:08.

"Maman, Papa, we must go now!" Victoire exclaimed, pointing at the clock.

Bill looked at the clock and said, "You're right!" They all pulled on their outer robes and hurried out of Weasley Manor.

* * *

"Papa, Maman, we are going to be late!" Victoire worried as they hurried into the building where they kept the Beauxbaton's carriages.

Victoire got to the door of one of the carriages and turned to her family.

"Au revoir Maman, au revoir Papa, au revoir Dominique, au revoir little Louis! Je t`iame!" Victoire hugged and kissed her family.

"Au revoir little Victoire! Soyez bon!" he mother called to her before she closed the powder blue carriage door.

* * *

As Victoire walked down the carriage hall, she realized that the carriage is much bigger than it looked on the outside.

'It must be an extension charm,' Victoire thought.

She continued walking down the hall when she felt a body wrap around her waist and hug her.

Surprised, Victoire exclaimed, "Ce qui est-!"

Victoire twirled around to see her eyes land on a girl about her age with dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a Beauxbaton's uniform and her arms were opened wide. She was obviously a part veela also due to her glowing look. Victoire widened her eyes and hugged her back when she realized that the girl was her grandmother's cousin's granddaughter, Annabelle Fresa, a half-veela.

"Bonjour Annabelle! I am so glad we are togezer at Beauxbaton's!"

"Merci, I am ecstatic as well! Let's find a compartment!" Annabelle suggested.

"Certainement!" Victoire agreed and they both went down the hall looking for a compartment.

"Hey I zink I found one!" Victoire called as she looked inside a compartment that only contained one small boy about the size of a first year.

Annabelle caught up to her and they both walked inside the compartment. The boy inside looked up from the window and shyly smiled. He had chestnut hair and hazel/brown eyes.

Annabelle walked up to him confidently and said while holding out her hand, "Bonjour, I am Annabelle Fresa and zis ees my cousin, Victoire Weasley."

The boy looked at her hand shook it. His smile grew wider when he saw her smile confidently. He shook Annabelle's hand and then shook Victoire's.

"Bonjour and nice to meet you. I am Ray Amar. I am first year," he greeted them.

"So are we. We are really excited to go zis year. My Maman and 'er whole side of ze family came to Beauxbaton's so we are trying to keep up ze tradition," Victoire explained.

"Zat ees cool. My Papa went to Dumstrang, but 'e didn't want to send me zere because zey support ze dark arts zere," Ray told them.

"Well I can't wait to get zere. My Maman says zat Beauxbaton's ees a palace," Annabelle said, genuinely excited.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised. Beauxbaton's ees where I 'ave wanted to go," Ray said, now looking out the window.

He then gasped. Victoire and Annabelle gasped as well when they followed Ray's gaze. He was gasping at the huge white palace that you could see in the distance that was nearing.

"I zink we are going to like eet 'ere," Victoire exclaimed, still not taking her gaze off of the magnificent palace.

* * *

**March 7****th****, 2013**

Immediately after going to her dormitory, Victoire pulled out a piece of blank parchment and a quill. She wanted to tell someone about this news and what better person to tell than he best friend in Britain? She wrote in French (I am translating to English):

_Hey Teddy,_

_ I hope you are doing well in Hogwarts with you studying for OWLs and everything. I know I am glad we don't take our exams until sixth year._

_ I have some news that might surprise you. I got a boyfriend! I know this might surprise you because I am, well, me, but I really like him. His name is Christopher and he is a friend of Ray's. He is thirteen like me and we both take an interest in flying. I like flying and so does he, but he also likes Quidditch. He actually plays seeker like you! I can't wait to send you a picture of him!_

_-Your Victoire_

Victoire muttered a translation spell to make the letter English and sent Apollo off to Hogwarts with the latter tied to his foot.

Teddy was lying on his bed, studying for his Transfiguration OWLs, when Ryan came in the dormitory and plopped down on his four-poster bed lazily.

"Oi Ted, Stacy Parks was flirting with Joshua for like the millionth time again. I swear, if she twitches her like that even more make it look like a wink, it is going to be permanent," Ryan told him, now trying to open Teddy's Potion's homework answers.

Teddy groaned loudly. "Why would I care? I just want this whole OWLs year to be over! Harry said that sixth year is always the best year because you can learn apparition and you take NEWT courses which are always fun. I know for a fact I want to be an Auror like Harry and my mum. Kingsley said I was just like her when it came to striving to be an Auror. I'm just glad I'm not clumsy like her," Teddy said to Ryan.

Ryan snorted. "You? Not clumsy? That is probably one of the few things you got from your mum. But from the things you described that Harry said about your dad, you are just like him. You love reading. You are always worried about your furry little problem and how it would affect others around you. _And_ you are a Gryffindor; but you are totally wrong about the "not clumsy" thing. You are _the _clumsiest person I know when you read letters from Victoire."

Teddy's hair turned silvery blonde when Ryan mentioned Victoire.

"I do not get clumsy. I just pay attention to what I am reading instead of what is in front of me. That is all," Teddy tried to convince more of him than Ryan, but even Teddy himself didn't believe him.

When Teddy went back to his studying, a snowy white owl that looked like the late Hedwig swooped on the ledge of Teddy's closed window and pecked its beak rapidly on the glass. Realizing it was Victoire's owl, Apollo, who was named after her grandfather who absolutely adored Teddy, Teddy jumped up from his gold and scarlet bed and opened the window, letting in one of his favorite owls.

"Hello there Apollo. Do you have a letter from Tor?" Teddy asked the owl while stroking its head.

The owl hooted happily and pecked its beak at the letter. Teddy unwrapped the ribbon from the foot of Apollo and opened the letter.

Teddy's eyes widened with a sudden anger and jealousy as he read the letter. His jaw clenched greatly when the letter said the word "boyfriend." Teddy's hair turned a yellowish/orange for some reason that Ryan couldn't figure out as he watched Teddy's expressions change.

"Ted, are you okay?" Ryan asked him, seeing anger bubble inside of the Metamorphmagus.

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a walk though," Teddy said, still clutching the letter in his hand. He got up from the bed solemnly and trudged out of the Gryffindor 5th years' dormitory.

* * *

As he was walking down the corridor that leads to the entranceway to the lake, Teddy stopped by the memorial for the First and Second Wizarding War veterans and people who died. One plaque had a list of the First War's veterans and another next to it had the people who died in the First War. Beside those two plaques, there were two others. One was for the veterans of the Second War and the other was for the people who died in the Second War. Teddy's eyes immediately landed on three names: _Theodore Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and Remus J. Lupin_. Teddy sighed and closed his eyes as thoughts and images of those three people swam in his head. Teddy loved going there when he thought about stuff that was stressful in his life or something that he couldn't figure out. He did talk to his godfather, Harry, a lot, but it would take too long to get a reply if he wrote to him. Harry and Victoire were probably the closest people he could talk to. Though Teddy loved the Weasley Clan with all of his heart and he couldn't ask for better people to raise him, Teddy still did think sometimes about what it would be like to have parents and a grandfather for real. He'd still probably be as close to the Weasley Clan as he is now. Biologically, Teddy didn't have much family; only his grandmother, Scorpius, Draco and Astoria Black. Though if anyone asked who his family were, Teddy would immediately answer "the Weasleys".

'Please help me figure out why I am so angry and jealous!' Teddy thought to his parents and grandfather. 'I don't even know what I am jealous about! I should be happy for Victoire, not jealous of her boyfriend! No, it is just the older brother side of you talking.' Teddy tried to convince himself. 'Besides, Victoire is two years younger than you and you guys haven't seen each other in years even though you are still best friends,' Teddy tried again. Teddy felt nothing of guidance whatsoever.

He sighed in defeat and brushed his hand over the plaques one more time before turning away from the memorial and walking back up to his dormitory.

* * *

**April 20****th****, 2014**

As the year went on and into the next one, Teddy and Victoire still remained best friends who confided each other with every secret, every story and every memory they had like they always did.

Victoire and Christopher were still going out, but Victoire always had the feeling they weren't on the same page like they were when they first began dating. When Victoire wrote him this, Teddy couldn't help but feel a leap of happiness. I know, I know. He should not be happy that things are not going well between them, but he couldn't help it. Teddy had never gone out with any girl before and believe me, every girl within a two year age range of him, two years higher or two years lower, tried to get the un-dateable most popular boy in school to date them, but always failed. He was always holding out hope that one day, just maybe, Teddy and Victoire could give it a shot when their age difference didn't matter anymore.

Teddy had been saving up to visit Victoire in France when he got enough money which will be about when he graduates from Hogwarts and before he enters the Auror Training Program. The reason that Teddy had to pay for the trip himself is not because Harry and Ginny couldn't afford it, because even Draco and Astoria along with every other adult in the Weasley Clan decided that it would be time that they make their own money when they leave school for big things like trips. In fact, the Potters are one of the richest families in the Wizarding world imaginable. Also being from pure-blood families with very large amounts of inheritance, the Blacks, Longbottoms, Evans and the Scamanders were also one of the wealthiest as well. Also in the same amount of wealth coming from old pure-blood families because of the wives, Percy's family, George's family, and Bill's family are in the same boat because Audrey, Angelina, and Fleur inherited their family's manors and riches. Audrey, Percy, Molly and Lucy all live in Fawcett Manor, the pure-blood mansion that Audrey inherited. Angelina, George, Roxanne and Fred II all live in Johnson Manor, another pure-blood manor, while Fleur, Bill, Louis, Dominique and Victoire all live in Delacour Manor. Also, even though Dudley was a muggle, his wife is a squib born from a pure-blood family, the Jacobs. Since she was, what a coincidence, another only child, she got the big manor that came with the pure-blood name.

Ron and Hermione also lived in an old rich pure-blood manor coming from the family line too. They live in Prewett Manor that belonged to Fabian and Gideon Prewett before they were killed. Ron had gotten it passed down to by them because even though he barely the brothers as he was only a baby when he died, Fabian and Gideon always said that he was always quite a screamer like them and wanted him to have the manor if they ever died for they had no other living male descendants with the Prewett surname.

Anyway, back to real life and just the back story.

Victoire was walking down a Beauxbaton's common room after dinner when she heard a loud _SMACK!_ Victoire rounded the corner to find out what the noise was when she saw Christopher leaning into Victoire's cousin, Annabelle, in a closer than friends way. Annabelle's right hand was suspended in the air after what looked like to be slapping Christopher in the face. Ray was sitting by the fire, shocked at the scene he had witnessed for his attention was on his girlfriend, Corinne Fresa, Annabelle's little sister that was a third year.

Still not noticing that Victoire was now watching the scene, Annabelle screamed in Christopher's face, "DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO KISS ME AGAIN! YOU 'EAR ME CHRISTOPHER ADAMS! DON'T EVER DO EET!"

It was now Victoire's turn to open her mouth in shock, but soon after taking in the information, Victoire marched up to her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend and slapped him in the face, but fifty times harder.

"We are SO broken up!" Victoire exclaimed while Christopher put his hand to the side of his face and clenched his jaw.

"Victoire eet ees not what eet looks like," he tried to reason, but Victoire cut him off. "

You know eet ees pathetic to try to cheat, but eet ees even more pathetic to try to cheat with my cousin!" Victoire interrupted before storming off, Ray, Corinne, and Annabelle close behind her, shooting daggers at the newly bruised ex-boyfriend.

Once they got up to Annabelle and Victoire's dormitory, Corinne immediately shot out from under Ray's arm and sat next to Victoire with Annabelle on the other side of her.

"Are you okay?" Corinne asked Victoire, rubbing her back in comfort.

Victoire nodded and sighed. She answered, "I guess we _'ave_ been shaky for a while and eet was a matter of time."

Annabelle was the maddest though. "Ze slime ball! I just want to know 'ow 'e would do zat to you! You don't deserve eet!"

Trying, but failing to calm her down, Victoire finally shouted, "Eet ees okay! I 'ave been over him for a while now! Eet ees not zat much of a loss!"

Annabelle finally sat down with a huff. "If you say so," Annabelle crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am positive. Absolutely positive," Victoire assured her half-veela cousins and one of her best guy friends, Ray.

* * *

When Corinne and Ray left, Annabelle decided to go sleep soon after.

"Are you going to bed as well?" Annabelle wondered as she unmade her bed.

Victoire shook her head and said, "I'm going to write to Teddy then I'll go to bed."

Annabelle shook her head. "I swear you talk about him all ze time. I haven't seen one day where you never wrote to 'im or talk about 'im. I will 'ave to meet 'im someday you know."

"Well I definitely want you, Corinne, and Ray to meet 'im; especially Ray. 'E needs some guy friends," Victoire chuckled as she pulled out a piece of parchment.

When Annabelle was sound asleep, Victoire started writing her letter.

_Dear Teddy,_

_ I am just going to get straight to the point right now because it is pointless to even try to write on and on about trivial information about my classes and boring French life. So here goes._

_ I broke up with Christopher. We have been shaky for ages and it didn't feel right anymore. Another contributing factor to our break-up was that he was flirting with Annabelle in a way-too-friendly matter to the point where Annabelle slapped him for being unfaithful to me. Please promise me you will not go all big protective brother on him and floo over here so you can beat him to a pulp because I know you Teddy. You _will_ do that. Also, I am sure that Ray will do that soon enough. I can fully promise you that I am not crying over him. I am not one to cry over a guy. Anyway, Christopher has been trying to pressure me into going further with him and I mean _all the way_, but I didn't let him get that far. I'm only fourteen and I want to do it with someone I have known for a long time and someone I completely trust. On a different note, Dominique's first year has been going really well and on the first day of term this year, I could see a line of first and second year boys drooling and shoving each other to sit next to her. I can tell that she won't have a hard time finding a boyfriend in two years or so._

_Love,_

_Victoire_

_P.S. - Next time you reply, you _better _tell me if you have a girlfriend. You have always known I wanted to know who will finally snag the un-dateable Teddy Lupin. Why don't you date anyway? Also, I can't wait to meddle in your love life! Just kidding! But seriously, I want to know._

Satisfied with her letter after reading it over numerous times, Victoire approved her writing and tied the letter on Apollo's foot. She opened the window and told the owl to fly to Teddy. Apollo hooted happily, for Teddy always gave him extra food. When he left, Victoire laid back in her bed, drifting asleep, and thoughts of Teddy swimming in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7 Horrid Healing Potions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Harry Potter series or any characters from the original Harry Potter series. Sorry. I'll let you know when I become a creative genius like J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: April 21****st****, 2014**

At four o'clock in the morning, after finally falling asleep, Teddy heard a pecking at his window. Groaning, Teddy got up and opened the window only for Apollo to fly in over his head and perch himself on the bedpost of Teddy's bed.

"Why'd you have to come this early in the morning you ruddy bird?" Teddy said with mock anger, really just annoyance of being woken up at this early in the morning.

The owl hooted a little angrily from being called the "ruddy bird".

Teddy untied the letter from the owl's foot and eagerly opened the letter when he realized it was from Victoire. He opened the letter and sat back on his bed to read it. His eyes scanned the page as he read the letter. Anger bubbled inside of him when he read the part of Christopher being unfaithful to Victoire and tried to cheat on her with her own cousin. He was about to go down to Beauxbaton's himself and beat the little git of an ex-boyfriend to a pulp, but stopped himself when he read the next part about Ray probably doing it right about now.

'You better do it Ray. You better rearrange his face for me,' Teddy thought to himself.

Teddy's jaw clenched when he read the words over and over at the thought of someone hurting Victoire.

'Who would want to hurt such a sweet and innocent girl?' Teddy thought.

Then his eyes skimmed over the part where she wrote that Christopher was pushing her to do more adult and mature sexual activities.

'She's only fourteen for Merlin's sake!' he thought.

He then skipped to the P.S. of the letter. His eyes widened as he read it. Beads of sweat starting forming on his forehead when she wrote that she wanted to know why he didn't date. I mean, you couldn't exactly tell your best friends since you were born that was two years younger than you in France that the reason he doesn't date is because he was always holding out for you. He then thought of an answer that hopefully would sound okay when you are telling the girl you fancy that you don't want to date any girl because the only girl he wants to date is you. He finally wrote back:

* * *

_Tori,_

_ I don't know how you could tell that I want to beat your ex-boyfriend to a pulp, but you are quite right; I do want to do that. Tell Ray that on the behalf of me, I thank him for beating that git of a boy up._

_ On another note, no, I am not dating anyone. Why do you keep asking?! And I know you will ask in the next letter, the reason is that I don't really find any girls at Hogwarts interesting to date. The only not creepy ones are Roxy, Nikki Davies who is one of my best friend's, Ryan's, younger sister, and the only other non weird one is Ryan's girlfriend, Emily. One, I can't date Roxy because she is a first year and it's kind of weird, I can't date Emily because, well, she's Ryan's girlfriend! And I can't date Nikki because she is a first year as well and I think Fred fancies her. Sorry to disappoint you now that you can't medal in my non-existent love life._

_ Vic, I know this may seem weird, but promise me something. Since we both want to save each other for someone we trust and knew for a long time, I kind of had the idea that maybe by the time we are thirty and if we didn't do it yet, we could get it over with. What I just said might have just creeped you out, but I mean it. We both trust each other and it would be better to get it over with._

_-Teddy_

_P.S. –Again, I hope that last paragraph didn't weird you out too much._

* * *

He read over his letter innumerable times to make sure that everything he said in the last paragraph was okay. He considered crossing it out all together, but he knew he had to be brave and just send it before he changed his mind.

'I can't do it. I can't do it,' Teddy thought urgently to himself as he made his over to the letter that was now tied to Apollo's foot. 'Don't be a prat Teddy. Do you really want another guy taking away Victoire's virginity? I mean, you already did kiss her,' he thought again, now questioning his actions of not sending the letter.

After much debating with himself, Teddy finally sent the letter. Teddy felt himself shaking with anxiousness.

'I just hope Victoire isn't creeped out,' he thought finally.

* * *

**September 1****st****, 2015**

"Maman, Victoire and I must get to ze carriages! Zey leave een 20 minutes!" Dominique exclaimed to her mother.

Her mother and father then exchanged panicked looks.

"We forgot to tell them!" Bill cried.

"I completely forgot! We 'ad only got ze letter two days ago and zey were babysitting Nathalia!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Tell us what!" Victoire broke into their conversation.

Their parents turned to them and sighed. "You know that foreign exchange program Beauxbaton's was having with two students?" Bill asked.

15-year-old Victoire and 12-year-old Dominique nodded.

"Well you two were chosen to be those students. You two will be attending Hogwarts this year," Bill continued, waiting for the French outburst.

Victoire and Dominique just dropped their jaws. "And you only tell us zis now!" Dominique cried.

"We only found out a couple of days ago!" Fleur defended.

"But 'ow will we get our books and uniforms?" Victoire wondered, being the calm sister in this argument.

"Being exchange students, you get your books and supplies already paid and shipped to ze school. As for uniforms, again, you are exchange students and will 'ave ze uniforms with ze books," Fleur explained.

"I guess it would be an exciting experience," Dominique reasoned after grumbling about not being able to see her friends for a couple of minutes.

"And you will 'ave Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Frank, Joshua and Teddy there, so it will not be like you do not know anyone," Bill said.

Victoire perked up at the mention of her best friend since birth, Teddy Lupin.

"I'll do eet," Victoire immediately agreed. '

"I guess I will too," Dominique gave in.

"Perfect," Bill clapped his hands together and they set off for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a hurry.

* * *

** [At Hogwarts]**

"Weasley, Molly!" Professor Longbottom called the final name of the list.

A girl with bright red hair that got darker as it came down and hazel eyes walked up nervously to the stool. Right when the hat touched her head, it screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Looking relieved, Molly jumped down from the stool and pranced all the way to the clapping Gryffindor table and sat down.

The stool was put away and Professor McGonagall walked to the podium. She clapped her hands, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students," she flashed and the whole student body flashed a look at Fred Weasley who just smiled mischievously and waved.

"We actually have a wonderful surprise this year. For this whole year, we will be in the company of two French students from Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic," she continued and whispers immediately filled the Great Hall.

"Silence! These two students are two young ladies. One is a fifth year and the other is a second year. Their native language is French, but I do believe that they speak English and several other languages fluently. Please be patient with them though is they do have a slip of the tongue and start speaking French. I would like everyone to be kind and welcoming to our exchange students." McGonagall gestured her hands toward the Great Hall entrance.

The doors opened and strutting in came two silvery blondes with stunning blue eyes. Their lashes were long and full; they both had willowy figures, the taller one's was more defined and their hips sashayed as they gracefully walked down the hall, hands behind their backs, walking in unison, and one foot in front of the other.

Dominique and Victoire noticed how the boys looked at them and most definitely their behinds. Dominique and Victoire both really wished they would stop walking like that because it caused a lot of heads to turn their way, but they couldn't help it. Literally. It was the stupid veela genes that controlled how they walked if they didn't walk like veelas should.

They also noticed the envious looks that the girls in Hogwarts bestowed upon them. They made their way up to the front of the hall and gracefully curtsied in front of Professor McGonagall. As they curtsied, the signature Beauxbaton's light blue butterflies appeared out of thin air from their hands and fluttered around the room. Immediately, several boys clapped, wolf whistled and tried very hard to catch the butterflies as the girls did this. Professor McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, Hagrid, and Angelina Weasley all greeted the two girls.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. How are your parents?" McGonagall asked.

"Zey are very well, zank you," Victoire replied warmly.

"Vic, Dom, I haven't seen you since you were just babies!" their Aunt Angelina hugged them.

"Aunt Angelina, we've missed you and ze whole family so much! Now zat we are at 'Ogwarts for ze year, Maman and Papa plan to visit more often!" Dominique squealed while hugging her aunt.

"Same goes for you Uncle Neville!" Victoire added.

"Well we have a lot of family that you have to meet now!" Neville hugged them both.

"Hagrid, 'ow ees Witherwings?" Victoire asked Hagrid.

"Wingy is doing great! Haven't seen you since you were a little girl! Look at you! You are all grown up!" Hagrid hugged her.

"We must get you sorted now!" the Headmistress took the hat and stool out again.

Dominique took off her hat and shook her hair out until it gracefully tumbled down her back. Several younger boys dropped their jaws as this happened.

She put the hat on and after a minute, it cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindors clapped very loudly as she pranced over to the table and sat down, surrounded by several first, second and third year boys who were gazing longingly at Dominique. Victoire took her hat off before she sat down and her hair spilled like a waterfall over her shoulders. She heard boys wolf whistle again as this happened for her.

She sat on the stool and almost immediately, the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She heard loud claps of applause as she made her way down to the table.

As soon as she got to the table, she and Dominique were bombarded with hugs. First was from Fred.

"I haven't seen you since I was like a month old!"

"Me too!" Roxanne agreed.

Molly hugged them and said, "Well it is nice to finally meet you. You two, Louis and Nathalia are the only cousins that I have never met before!" Frank and Joshua ruffled Victoire's hair and exclaimed together, "We missed you! Now we have the four musketeers back together again!"

Victoire giggled and said jokingly, "Why yes! All for one and one for all!"

"Of course, and we wouldn't have it any other way!" the two 6th year Longbottom twins said in unison.

"I missed you guys," Victoire one arm hugged them both. She then turned to a certain Gryffindor Metamorphmagus.

'She looks so grown up and beautiful. Wait, why are you calling her beautiful? Because she _is_ beautiful! Perfection is a word to describe her,' Teddy thought as his hair turned from his signature turquoise to red (the color of embarrassment).

Teddy outstretched his arms and Victoire flung herself into them. It was good to be back with his best friend that he hadn't seen in so long.

"Godric I missed you," Teddy murmured into Victoire hair.

"I missed you too," Victoire said into his chest.

They both reluctantly let go and they all sat down after they decided it was time for people to stop staring at this family reunion and back at their dinners.

After a while, Teddy turned his hair back to blue, but not before turning a silvery blonde color for a little bit (the color of Victoire's hair).

"So you two look different," Joshua said, pointing at Dominique and Victoire.

Dominique rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah because ze last time you saw me, I was a newborn and you were 4-years-old you git."

Teddy turned to Victoire and said, "Yeah you do look very different from the picture you owled me when you were twelve."

It was true. Between then and now, her chest and whole body was more filled out to make a more willowy figure than before that Teddy didn't seem that could get even curvier. Her eyelashes were darker, her hair was more silvery and her eyes were bluer and clearer.

Victoire replied, "Yes because for one, zat was three years ago and two, when a veela or part veela turns thirteen, ze year you become a teenager, your appearance changes, you get curvier, more attractive, and basically you get ze body of a young woman."

'I can tell alright. I think every male student in Hogwarts can tell,' Teddy thought.

"Wait, you are part veela?" A brunette seventh year cut into their conversation. Victoire turned to the brunette who was surrounded by a bunch of other girls who looked like they looked to the brunette as the leader by the way they were all situated around her.

Victoire nodded and said, "Most of my family on my Maman's side ees either veela or part veela. My great-grandmother was a full veela."

One of the brunette's cronies squealed and asked, "So how do you know Ted Lupin? He is the absolute hottest guy at Hogwarts. Even with the werewolf thing. It makes him even hotter and more rugged."

Victoire felt a twinge of annoyance about how they spoke about him. He was a person, not a piece of meat. "Well my Uncle 'Arry ees 'is godfather and 'e and 'is grandmother, Andromeda, always came around. Teddy ees practically one of ze family. He 'as been my best friend since birth," Victoire answered.

"Wait, your uncle is Harry Potter?" the leader brunette dropped her jaw.

"Oui, Fred, Roxy, and Molly are my cousins," Victoire replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What is your name?" another crony asked.

"My name ees Victoire Weasley and my peu soeur's name ees Dominique," Victoire replied.

"There is more of you Weasleys?" the brunette leader asked in disbelief.

"Oui, my Papa ees Bill Weasley and my mother's name ees Fleur Weasley `nee Delacour," Victoire answered the squealing girls that she did not particularly want to spend any more time talking to. Victoire then outstretched her hand in greeting.

The brunette looked at her hand and sneered. "That means that you are not fully human. I'm not shaking a non-human's hand it could be filled with diseases."

Victoire pulled away her hand and frowned and put back her hand, very sure she didn't want to talk to them anymore.

She turned back to Teddy and smiled.

"I really missed talking to you een person and outside of owls," Teddy smiled warmly at her.

"Eet ees nice. Also, by 'ow much we 'ave written over zese past 12 years, I zink I have gotten a permanent hand cramp," Victoire laughed.

Teddy laughed in reply and said, "I don't have the same schedule as you, but I could talk to McGonagall and ask I could show you around."

Victoire's eyes lit up. 'Why must her clear beautiful eyes do that to me,' Teddy thought, internally sighing.

"I would love zat Teddy! Zank you! I 'ave always wanted to see what ze castle looks like. I zink Hogwarts ees more wondrous and mysterious zan Beauxbaton's," Victoire said happily.

Teddy leaned in and whispered, "It is mysterious. I could show you the secret passages around Hogwarts if you like. It would help if you want to go to the kitchens for a midnight snack or just talk to Winky like I do."

Victoire nodded and smiled, too nervous to talk because of their close proximity.

"So, Ted, are you going to introduce us to your lady friends?" A voice cut in. Teddy and Victoire both jerked back in surprise and looked over to the person that the voice belonged to.

Teddy looked behind him to see a seventh year guy with black-brown hair.

"Bonjour, I am Victoire Weasley and zis ees my peu soeur, Dominique," Victoire ruffled her little sister's hair.

Victoire and Dominique stretched their hands out in greeting. The boy took Dominique's hand and kissed it.

"Mademoiselle," he greeted her. Dominique rolled her eyes along with Victoire who had the same thing done to her. "Such wonderful thing it is to be in the company of such lovely veelas," the boy said. "I am Ryan Davies," the dark haired boy said.

"This flirt is one of my best friends, so he is harmless. Anyway, he has a girlfriend who he is very whipped by. He would never do anything like cheat on her. If he did; then his girlfriend would have his head," Teddy cut in.

Something clicked in Victoire's mind. "Wait, your father wouldn't 'appen to be Roger Davies would you?" she asked.

The boy's smile grew. "Why yes, he is my father."

"My Maman went to ze Yule Ball with him. She speaks very highly of him," Victoire was glad to have found something in common with a person at Hogwarts that she didn't already know.

"As does my father of your mother," Ryan replied, smiling as if bringing his own mind back into a memory.

Teddy, longing to talk to Victoire again, tried to start up another conversation. "So do you play Quidditch at Beauxbaton's? You did say that they have teams. I am looking for new beaters," Teddy wondered, eating his meat raw, the only way he could eat it.

"Teddy, we 'ave been over zis! I 'ave not, nor will I ever play Quidditch again zanks to you! You know I fly really well and I do eet a lot, but I will never play Quidditch again!" Victoire crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did he do to you?" Ryan asked.

"When I was three, Teddy was playing Quidditch on 'is toy broomstick zat Uncle 'Arry 'ad gotten 'im. 'e was practicing with ze bludger and ze bat and Teddy aimed ze bludger at ze back of my 'ead. Now zanks to Teddy, I 'ad to take horrid healing potions for a month," Victoire kept her stare of Teddy.

"I said I was sorry!" Teddy argued.

"Well sorry doesn't change ze fact zat you purposely aimed eet at my 'ead and I was knocked out cold for two weeks!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Hey!" Frank tried to end the playful fight.

"Shut up Frank!" Teddy and Victoire both shouted at him in unison.

"Teddy! Roxy and I could be your beaters," Fred suggested.

Teddy considered this. "I'll give you a try out, but you two better promise that you will take this seriously," Teddy pointed his finger and the two redheads.

"We promise!" Roxanne said excitedly.

Teddy rubbed his hands together and said, "Now that we have that settled, Vic, tell me about Uncle Charlie and Aunt Gabrielle. We all got wedding invitations yesterday. They are finally getting married! We all were waiting for the invitations in the mail ever since Nathalia was born."

Victoire nodded, smiled and said, "Oui. We were too. Uncle Charlie just kept on putting off proposing because 'e was afraid zat Aunt Gabrielle would say no."

Teddy shook his head in disbelief. "Why would she? She already had a baby with him and they fell in love when she was 16. I think that proves it enough," Teddy argued.

"I know zat. Even Aunt Gabrielle was getting worried zat Uncle Charlie would never propose," Victoire shook her head.

"Well at least he did," Teddy said. Victoire just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"The Hogwarts beginning of term feast is now over! Would your prefects and your Heads please direct your house to their common rooms," McGonagall announced as everyone was getting ready for bed.

"Well that would be my cue to go," Teddy got up from the bench and attended to his Head Boy duties.

Victoire then turned to Joshua and Frank. "So Teddy ees 'ead boy? 'E must be a very accomplished boy," Victoire said, nodding her head approvingly.

"Yep, he is prefect too, just like his father. Though he can never do any patrolling around the full moon time, because of his…er…furry little problem," Joshua explained.

"'E always 'as seemed like ze over achieving type by the way 'e wrote to me in 'is letters," Victoire said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get into his fair share of trouble," Frank and Joshua laughed as they all got up from the benches and were making their way out of the Great Hall.

Dominique then ran up to Victoire and began speaking to her in French.

It translated: _"Victoire, where are we going to sleep? Professor McGonagall said zat our books and supplies will be in our dormitories, but she never said where our dormitories are!" Dominique cried worriedly._

Roxanne then came up behind Dominique and tapped her on the shoulder.

Dominique spun around and Roxanne said, "Well you could have asked me, as we _are_ sharing a room together with two other girls!" Dominique then wore a relieved look on her face.

"Oh zank Godric," Dominique put a relieved hand to her heart.

The two twelve-year-old girls left followed by a crowd of second and third year boys, no doubt chasing after Dominique, the mini Victoire.

Victoire then just realized that no one was in her year to show her to her dormitory. She spun around in the sea of students, looking for Frank, Joshua or Teddy. Unfortunately, no one was there in her family to help. Victoire kept looking around until a Gryffindor girl about her age came up to her.

"Er, you seem very lost. I am Emily Ross, a Gryffindor fifth year like you. I noticed that no one was here to direct you to the Gryffindor Common Room since Ted is Head Boy, so since we are roommates, I decided to help you in that area," Emily said, holding out her hand, smiling softly.

Emily, as Victoire observed, was a very beautiful girl. She bet anyone with eyes could tell. Emily had long, dark hair and the dark chocolate eyes that could get anyone pulled in as well as a Victoire, Dominique, and Louis could. Her hair went to about her waist and had a certain wave to it.

Victoire seemed like she was a person that you would want to be friends with, so she smiled widely and shook Emily's hand and the two girls preceded down the corridor and to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

**Author's Note: In the last chapter, I wrote something about how I imagine Annabeth, Victoire, and Dom look when they are younger. There was supposed to be a link there, but it never got there. Basically, they look like Gabrielle Delacour did when she was younger. I don't know. She just fit the description for all three characters.**

**Author's Note Again: Sorry if Teddy's reply was weird and a little creepy, but I had a reason for it so bear with me.**


	8. Chapter 8 Not just anyone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The amazing and creative mind of J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: September 1****st****, 2015 Part 2**

Victoire took one look around the Gryffindor Common Room and gaped. "We 'ave nozing like zis at Beauxbaton's!" Victoire squinted while looking at the portrait of her Uncle Harry that was placed over the fireplace and next to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

She turned and looked to Emily. She said, "Of course zey would find a way to put a picture of Uncle 'Arry in 'Ogwarts."

Emily laughed and gestured for Victoire to follow her up the staircase.

Emily opened a door in the right wing of the staircase that was labeled: _Fifth Years_. Emily opened the door and inside was two four-poster beds with a trunk in front of one bed, and a small, blue bag in front of the other. Victoire immediately walked benevolently over to her bag and began to search through it to see if everything was there in case something fell out. It turns out that her parents were right. Hogwarts had already put in her supplies and books in the bag. She smiled to herself when she saw these titles, but furrowed her brow when she found that they were in English. In Beauxbaton's, all their books were French. Victoire and her family did speak English fluently, but besides her father, they all read and wrote in French. Victoire never learned how to read in English.

'I guess I'll just use a translating spell,' Victoire thought.

She pointed her wand at all of her books and said the spell. All of the words translated into perfect French. Victoire nodded, satisfied with her spell that she had been using her whole life when she wrote to Teddy.

Victoire looked up, remembering that Emily was still in the room, who was looking in her trunk now.\

"Ees eet just us two in zis room?" Victoire asked her, sitting on the edge of her bed. Emily looked up and smiled.

"Yes we are. My only other roommate was the student who took your place at Beauxbaton's for the year. Though I doubt she is coming back. When she was accepted in the program, she was raving about how she was looking for a way to have her parents send her to Beauxbaton's, and that was the perfect excuse. I think people will like you more because you switched places with her. No one liked her. She was too gossipy," Emily replied, now brushing her hair with a black paddle brush.

"Well I am kind of glad zen. At Beauxbaton's, we never 'ad common rooms or any of zis stuff. 'Ogwarts ees ze most amazing place I 'ave ever seen," Victoire said, gesturing around the room.

Emily giggled and said, "Yeah, you kind of get used to it after a while," Emily said and went into the bathroom to get changed into her pajamas.

When Emily came out, Victoire was already in her pajamas. They consisted of black plaid flannel pants and Teddy's old Gryffindor Quidditch Team t-shirt.

Emily looked at Victoire's shirt and furrowed her brows in confusion. "How did you get that shirt if you've never been to Hogwarts before?" Emily asked her, her gaze now on Victoire herself.

Victoire looked down at the shirt and then looked back at Emily. She replied like it was not a big deal, "Oh, Teddy sent zis to me when I was thirteen I zink. He wanted me to 'ave something from 'Ogwarts, and eet was getting too small on him so 'e gave eet to me. I just use eet as a night shirt now."

Emily raised her eyebrow and said, "I know Ted and he wouldn't give just anyone his shirt. You are special."

Victoire shook her head and said, "We are just friends. Teddy and I 'ave been friends since I was born. Then she asked Emily, "Do you know Teddy well? You seem like you do."

As both the girls sat down on each other's beds, Emily replied, "Yeah, my boyfriend is one of Ted's best friends. His name is Ryan Davies. Do you know him?"

A light bulb dinged in Victoire's mind. She answered, "Yeah I know him. 'E seems really nice and quite ze flirt."

Emily laughed and said, "Yeah, but every girl here knows that he is never being serious when he flirts. Sometimes I think that he is not even flirting and is just his way of being friendly. I love him though. I know he will never do anything to hurt me. We have been going out since practically we were little kids. Our families were friends since before birth." Victoire felt herself smile.

She said, "I'm glad you two 'ave found each other. I hope I will find someone like zat one day."

Victoire's thought automatically drifted to Teddy. She hadn't seen him in so long. 'Yeah, that must be it,' Victoire thought. 'I just miss him. He is just a friend,' Victoire thought to herself again.

Emily then looked at the clock on the wall and got up from the bed. She said, "Well I'm going to go to bed now. School awaits tomorrow. Yay," Emily pumped her fist in the air lazily with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Victoire laughed and said, "Okay, er, zank you for showing me to ze common room. Bonsoir."

Emily replied, "Goodnight," as she turned out the light.

Victoire rolled over in her bed and thought, 'I'm finally at Hogwarts!' before falling asleep into the blackness inside of her eyelids.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a short chapter. I am adding in a couple of chapters after I finish writing the one I am now, so it might takes a week to upload the next one.**


	9. A whole 2 pages devoted to my brother!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: September 2****nd****, 2015**

Victoire woke to the bright morning light shining through her eyelids. She groaned and reluctantly got up from her bed along with Emily who also got up around the same time as Victoire.

Emily turned to Victoire and asked groggily, "Do you want the bathroom first?"

Victoire nodded, her eyes half-closed and replied, "Oui, with my veela powers, I barely 'ave to do anything anyway. So you better be ready to go. I am too tired to wait," and trudged tiredly in the bathroom.

On her way into the bathroom, she heard Emily tiredly laugh at the joke.

Victoire came out the bathroom in her new Hogwarts uniform neatly placed on her body. She was still tired, but her natural veela beauty covered up all of the bags under her eyes. Victoire, as a part veela, never puts on makeup, nor does she have to. Emily came out a couple of minutes later and the two girls grabbed their bags and headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

When the two Gryffindors sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Victoire immediately slammed her head on the table.

"I feel so tired, I feel like I could die right now," Victoire said, her head still facing down.

Emily laughed and said, C'mon or you'll get porridge in your hair." Victoire unwillingly picked her head up from the table, took a piece of toast from the bread basket and began buttering it.

Victoire took off her light blue hat that she, out of habit, put on and brought it to the Great Hall, where it is required at Beauxbaton's when you are not in class and shook out her hair so gracefully that it caught the attention of all the male students in the Great Hall. One Hufflepuff boy around her age sauntered over and took a seat next to Victoire on the bench.

He smiled flirtatiously and said, "Well who you stunning veela might be?"

Victoire internally rolled her eyes and replied, "So I guess ze veela news traveled fast at 'Ogwarts?"

The Hufflepuff boy continued arrogantly, "Everyone is talking about you and your gorgeous sister's arrival. I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Connor Smith, Hufflepuff prefect and your future date to Hogsmeade. If you need anything, I am right here. I could also be your tour guide perhaps."

Victoire rolled her eyes externally this time and retorted, "I barely know you. So why would I go to Hogsmeade with you? Second, I 'ate arrogant people and you are at ze top of ze list!"

Victoire was tired of people flirting with her. The only people who never flirted with her were girls, (obviously), Victoire's best Beauxbaton's friend, Ray, and Teddy, Frank, and Joshua and she was tired of it!

Connor finally got the message that Victoire wasn't going to talk to him again, so he went back to the Hufflepuff table thankfully.

Victoire looked around the Great Hall again like before and noticed that a certain group of girls were glaring her and Emily's way. It was the group of girls from the night before that she didn't particularly want to talk to.

Victoire turned back to Emily and asked, "You know zose girls over zere?" Victoire jerked her head toward the group of girls.

Emily nodded her head.

"Well yesterday, zey were so horrid to me because I was part veela. Zey said zat zey didn't want to be friends with a non-human because I could 'ave diseases. After zat, I decided zat I wouldn't talk to zem, but I couldn't help but wonder; why were zey being so mean? I mean, in Beauxbaton's zey were so accepting of us veelas. Sure, zere were only about ten in ze whole school, and zat was including my cousins from my Maman's side of ze family, but still!" Victoire continued.

Emily shook her head and said, "You really do not want to be friends with them. They are _the_ gossipers of Hogwarts. Their leader is Stacy Parks. She is the school slag. She tries to flirt and sleep with any boy in Hogwarts. She even tried it with Ryan last year! Luckily, he knows that if he even tries anything with another girl, especially Parks, I will personally remove a part from his body that is crucial if he wants to have children. Anyway, the only person she has never tried it with is Ted. So I better watch out if I were you because on the train yesterday, Stacy definitely tried to get his attention. She wore a tank top so tight that I was surprised that her fake breasts didn't fall out from being squeezed together that much."

Victoire looked back over at Stacy and she was now smirking at Victoire while pointing to Victoire and sliding her hand across her throat, right over her neck. Now that Victoire noticed, she could definitely tell that her breasts were fake. They were about the same size as Victoire's breasts, but everyone could already tell that Victoire's were real and Stacy's were fake.

Victoire turned back to Emily and gulped. She had already made an enemy. 'Great,' Victoire thought sarcastically.

Later, Teddy, Ryan, Frank and Joshua swaggered into the Great Hall and sat by Emily and Victoire. Victoire's heart skipped a beat when Teddy sat really closely next to her and smiled warmly. Ryan immediately put his arms around Emily's waist and the two started making out, not caring that people were trying to eat.

"We are trying to eat here!" Frank complained.

The two Gryffindors pulled away long enough to both yell, "Shut up Frank!" and they went back to their snogging.

Poor Frank was always told to shut up. Victoire turned to Teddy and smiled widely back at him. Teddy's own heart fluttered when she looked at him.

'Why did she have to be so bloody cute, even in the morning?' Teddy wondered.

"So Emily offered to show me to my classes today, but zank you anyway," Victoire told him.

Disappointed greatly, Teddy tried to hide his frown and answered, "Oh, okay, but if you have any questions, I can still be of service to you. I'm glad though that you two hit it off. Maybe now Emily and Ryan will stop snogging the living daylights out of each other and Emily will hang out with you now!" V

ictoire and Teddy laughed and Victoire replied, "I've only been here about half a day, but I can already tell zat ees not going to 'appen!"

"Yeah, probably not," Teddy agreed, still laughing.

A couple of minutes later, Professor Longbottom came behind them and handed each of them a laminated index card.

"Here are your time tables for the new year," he said, handing Victoire her time table.

Victoire looked at the words and squinted. It was in English. "Er, Uncle Neville? I can't read zis. I bet Dominique can't either. We can speak English, but we can't read eet. We only read French," Victoire told him, still trying to read the card.

Neville replied, "Oh sorry. One minute," and he took the card from Victoire and pointed his wand at it.

He handed it back to Victoire and she smiled widely. She said, "Much better. Zank you Neville."

"No problem Vic. I have to go give the fourth years theirs, so I'll see you guys in Herbology," Neville waved as he made his way over to the other end of the table.

Victoire shook her head and said, "I really 'ave to learn 'ow to read English. I 'ave to write to my Maman to get my textbooks in French as well. Oh well, let's go Em."

Victoire got up from the bench and soon noticed that Emily was still embraced in Ryan. She snapped her fingers in front of their faces. "Em, Em, Em!" Victoire demanded.

Emily finally let go of Ryan and blushed slightly. "Right, sorry. Let's go to Defense," Emily said.

As she was packing up her books, Victoire smiled widely and waved, "Au revoir Teddy!"

Teddy's stomach erupted in butterflies by the way she said his name. "Bye Victoire!" he finally sputtered out, his hair turning silvery blonde and his violet eyes to blue.

After the two girls left, Joshua turned to Teddy and said, "Mate, your hair turned Victoire's hair color!"

Teddy's mind finally jumped out of his daze and exclaimed, "What!" Teddy tried to cover his head as he turned his hair back to turquoise and his eyes back to the trademark Tonks violet eyes.

Teddy just embarrassedly drowned his head in a book written by Lorcan and Lysander's great-grandfather, Newt Scamander, and stayed that way until the end of breakfast.

* * *

**September 5****th****, 2015**

Both blonde Weasley girls get up the next Monday to face the first day of classes where they will be most likely bombarded with questions and stares. And sure enough, they were.

Victoire's first day of classes

The first class of the day was History of Magic. Teddy had told her that Professor Binns, a ghost taught the class. Emily and Victoire walked into the History of Magic classroom and were immediately met with stares. Victoire just ignored them and scanned the room for seats.

A set of boys who were captured by Victoire's veela charm immediately got up and walked over to the girls. "You can have our seats. We don't need them," one boy said.

"Yeah, take them. We insist," the other said.

"Eet ees okay. You don't 'ave to. We can find our own seats," Victoire waved it off.

"No you can have them," they insisted.

After many more exchanges of "its okay, we insist," Victoire and Emily took the boys' seats while the two boys sat in the row behind them.

Professor Binns then glided in the classroom with his smile that barely anyone could see because he always seemed transparent in front of the window. "Welcome class to another wonderful year at Hogwarts," he greets them. "Before we begin, I would like our new student this year to come up and tell us a little bit about you," he continued.

Victoire sighed and went up to the front of the classroom. Victoire always hated being the center of attention despite being a model back in France and now with all these guys drooling over? Saying it was a little overwhelming was an understatement.

"Er, okay. Bonjour; I am Victoire Tonks Weasley. I, as you can probably tell, am from France and so ees my sister, little brozer and my 'ole Maman's side of ze family. I don't really know what to say right now so I guess I could just spit out random facts about myself. My favorite color ees turquoise, my favorite band ees a muggle band called _Guns 'N Roses_, and my favorite zing to do ees hanging out with some of my greatest friends from France, Ray, and my cousins, Corinne and Annabelle. Yeah, I really don't like being ze center of attention so I am going to sit down now," Victoire finished awkwardly, sitting back down in her seat.

A girl behind the two boys who offered Emily and Victoire their seats, snorted. "A veela who doesn't like being the center of attention? I've never heard of one of those before."

Victoire turned around to the girl and glared. "Vous ne me connaissez pas, donc fermer," Victoire spat angrily in French at the girl.

The girl just scowled, probably guessing that Victoire said something mean to her as a comeback, which was true.

"I would like you now class to turn to page 28 in your textbooks," Binns said when they took out our books.

Victoire did so and groaned. The topic was half-breeds. 'I wonder why that could be,' Victoire thought sarcastically.

"Now because we now have two half-breeds besides Ted Lupin in the school, I thought it would be nice to learn about them. It would be an exciting experience to learn about non-humans, don't you think?" Professor Binns continued.

Victoire internally rolled her eyes. Whenever someone found out she was only _part_ human, they always wanted to find out more about her and they watched her like she was going to do something amazing like in a museum.

"Now half-breeds can come in many types. There are werewolves, like Ted Lupin, Bill Weasley and Louis Weasley," Professor Binns began.

All heads turned toward Victoire. Victoire face palmed herself. The school didn't know that her brother and father were werewolves.

"Another type of half-breed is a part goblin. I only know one personally. That would be Professor Flitwick. He is one-eighth goblin. The next type would be part giant. Again, I only know one personally. That would be Professor Hagrid. The last known half-breed would be a part veela."

Victoire groaned quietly when he got to this part. "Veelas are known mostly in France and right now, there about a hundred veelas or part veelas left in the world. Most of the veela race was killed in the 1994 Quidditch World Cup when Death Eaters attacked the campsites. Now I have met a couple of veelas in my time and two of them are the Weasley girls. The others would be Miss Weasley's mother, Fleur Delacour Weasley, Miss Weasley's aunt, Gabrielle Delacour Weasley, and Miss Weasley's grandmother, Apolline Delacour. I only met them because Fleur Delacour was in the 1994 Tri-wizard Tournament as the Beauxbaton's champion. That was the tornament where Miss Fleur's sister-in-law's husband, Harry Potter, won. Veelas, I think, are the most interesting half-breeds, don't you think?" Professor Binns then droned on and on about random facts about half-breeds that Victoire obviously knew.

After what seemed like hours later to Victoire, Professor Binns finally finished his lecture. Then Victoire realized that History of Magic was a double period class this morning.

'Just perfect,' she thought sarcastically.

"Now if you turn to the next page, you will see that we will be reading about a type of half-breed that has never been produced before," Professor Binns began as they all turned the page.

Victoire groaned as she looked at the two pages in the textbook devoted to her brother! One of the pictures on the page was a picture of her father, mother, sister and brother during a photo shoot that her modeling agency had her do for a shoot for a family issue of Witch Weekly. The other picture on one of the two pages was a picture of Louis in his muggle pre-school. The picture showed him being surrounded by a heap of four year old girls while being offered to take their snacks. That actually was a pretty accurate picture. At the end of each day, Louis always brought home heaps of mars bars saying that girls gave them to him. When he got home, he always stuffed his face with them like the growing werewolf her was, but never gained an ounce. What a nice veela perk, that was.

Professor Binns then rang out, "I want you all to read these two pages and do a short summary on it. If you don't finish now, you will have it for homework. You have twenty minutes! Chop! Chop!"

Victoire sighed and took out a piece of parchment. Her eyes drifted to the first sentence in the book and red the page. The page read:

* * *

**_Only Known Half-Breed of More Than Two Species _**

**_By Wilber Percival_**

_Louis Alastor Weasley is the only known half-breed to be of more than two non-human species. Weasley is 1/8 veelas from the maternal side of his family who are from a long line of veelas. Weasley's maternal great-grandmother, Constance Fresa is a full veela who is the only known veela to give more than one hair to be used as a wand core and lived to tell the tale._

_ Weasley's father is Gringotts curse breaker, William Arthur Weasley and is a known werewolf, but not a true werewolf as he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, but was not transformed when bitten so his son, Louis Weasley is not a full werewolf as well, but is enough of a werewolf to have most of the symptoms and is reported to take the Wolf's Bane Potion._

_ Weasley is one of many in the world famous Weasley Clan. The Weasley Clan consists of the famous Golden Trio: Harry James Potter, Ron Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. Other members of the Weasley Clan include Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter, Neville Frank Longbottom, Luna Sol Lovegood Scamander, Hannah Casey Abbott Longbottom, Rolf Next Scamander, George Fabian Weasley, the late Fred Gideon Weasley, Angelina Maya Johnson Weasley, Percival Septimus Weasley, Audrey Hailey Fawcett Weasley, Charles Gabriel Weasley, Gabrielle Apolline Delacour Weasley, William Arthur Weasley, Fleur Isa Delacour Weasley, Draco Abraxas Black, Astoria Emma Greengrass Black, Ted Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Genny Kate Whitney Evans, Dudley Weasley Evans, Petunia Suzie Evans, Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter II, Albus Severus Potter, Rose Nymphadora Weasley, Hugo Regulus Weasley, Frank Cedric Longbottom II, Joshua Aberforth Longbottom, Roxanne Alicia Weasley, Fred Arthur Weasley II, Scorpius Hyperion Black, Victoire Tonks Weasley, Dominique Apolline Weasley, Molly Ginevra Weasley II, Elena Alice Longbottom, Lorcan Remus Scamander, Lysander Collin Scamander, Lacy Ariana Scamander, Bridget Lily Evans, Lucy Hermione Weasley, Carmela Petunia Evans, and the newest edition, Nathalia Molly Weasley. This family that Louis Weasley belongs to is one of the biggest in the Wizarding World._

_Background Information_

_ Louis Weasley was born March 3__rd__, 2009 in Paris, France. As of 2015, Mr. Weasley lives in Delacour Manor in France with his parents, former pure-blood and now half-breed (werewolf), William Weasley, and half-breed (1/4 veela) mother, Fleur Weasley. He also has two older his sisters, Dominique Weasley (born November 16th__, 2003) and Victoire Weasley (born May 2__nd__, 2000). Mr. Weasley is widely known for being the only half-breed of more than one species and being the second 2__nd__ generation werewolf ever. Mr. Weasley currently models along with his sisters for _Magazine de Mode Magique_. Mr. Weasley is of French, Egyptian and British descent. Weasley is also fluent in English, French, Italian, Romanian, Gaelic, Sign Language and Greek._

_Veelas_

_ Veelas, which Louis Weasley is one-eighth, are non-human creatures that are un-humanly attractive and flawless. Veelas have a certain charm to them that attract their opposite sex. The veela's true soul mate will have the greatest effect by the charm. Veelas are known to mate with their own kind, but also wizards or witches. It is unknown if veelas mate with Muggles, but it has only happened in one case, Louis Weasley's case, that veelas are to mate with half-breeds. Male veelas or part-veelas, like Mr. Weasley are not impossible and unheard of, but are quite rare. Veelas are also known to mate with their own kind after generations of mating with non-veelas so veela lines in families never become extinct. After the gene breakdown to one-eighth veela, every generation in that family is still one-eighth veela until they mate with other veelas._

_Werewolves_

_ Werewolves are one of the most non-respected magical creatures in the Wizarding World. Like his father, Louis Weasley is a werewolf, but not a full werewolf because his father is not a full werewolf. Werewolves are people who change into wolves during a full moon and do not change back into their human form until the next day. Werewolves are considered to be dangerous when in wolf form unless taking the Wolf's Bane Potion which both Louis and William Weasley intake every full moon to keep their mind sane and intact during the full moon. Since William Weasley is not a true werewolf because his attacker wasn't transformed at the time to the attack, neither William nor Louis Weasley transform into werewolves even without the Wolf's Bane Potion. They still have almost every side effect of being a werewolf though. Another half-breed like this is Ted Remus Lupin, the son of famous war hero parents, Metamorphmagus, Nymphadora Tonks and true werewolf, Remus Lupin. Though Ted Lupin is a Metamorphmagus and werewolf (the same kind as Louis and William Weasley), he is not a half-breed of more than two species even though some may consider Metamorphmagi not humans._

* * *

Victoire looked down at the summary she had just written a couple of minutes after reading the article and shook her head.

'I can't believe I am writing an article about my own_ brother!_' she thought.

When Professor Binns dismissed the class, Victoire looked down at the summary one more time before shaking her head again and sighing.

'Hogwarts is basically Weasley Clan central!' she thought about every single thing devoted to the Weasley Clan and walked out of the room.

* * *

**I am sorry for the long wait. You may kill me with pitch forks and torches if you desire.**


	10. I simply miscalculated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: September 17****th****, 2015**

Victoire and Emily were making their way down to Charms, when Peeves came around the corner with a bunch of muggle water guns in his floating hands. Emily turned around to face Peeves and smiled devilishly.

"Hello Peeves. Do not throw anything at us, but if you please, there are some third year Slytherins that are in need of a little shower. But don't be loud about it; they can hear you loud and clear if you are not quiet enough."

Peeves grinned back and glided quietly around the corner. You could hear the squirts of water streaming across the corridor, but there was no squealing from little thirteen-year-olds; only the loud yells from none other than Argus Filch. Victoire turned to Emily and raised her eyebrows.

Faking innocence, Emily answered, "What? I merely miscalculated who was behind the corner. My mistake," and the two both made their way to Charms, giggling the whole time there.

Victoire and Emily tried to hurry to Charms when they realized that they were late. They rushed in the classroom to find Professor Flitwick standing on his desk in front of the classroom. In a heavy Scottish accent, Filius said, "Glad you could join us, Miss Weasley, Miss Ross." **(I'm just making Flitwick have a Scottish accent. Sue me.)**

Victoire and Emily embarrassedly took their seat and Victoire explained, "Sorry Professor. We 'ad an unfortunate run een with Peeves. Eet won't 'appen again; I promise."

Flitwick shook his head and said, "I really need to have a talk to McGonagall about him. Well make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It won't," Emily chimed in.

"Well since you have graced us with your presence at the exact time I was asking a question, why don't you answer it Miss Weasley," Flitwick continued to Victoire.

"Okay Professor. What was ze question?" Victoire asked.

"My question was, what a Patronus Charm is? I don't really expect you to, because it is very advanced magic that the spell is not even taught in Hogwarts, but we are learning the theory." the small 1/8 goblin squeaked.

Victoire internally snorted to herself. Victoire could do a Patronus Charm by the time she was thirteen. They don't teach in it Beauxbaton's either, but her father taught her when she was thirteen because he always thought that it was never too early to learn. Besides, Victoire learned that in a letter from Aunt Ginny that Uncle Harry requires everyone in his family to learn from him at the age of thirteen, no later than that.

"A Patronus Charm ees a Dementor repellent charm. Eet's incantation ees Expecto Patronum and eet's form ees silvery white. Zere are two types of Patronuses. Ze first one ees a non-corporal or a corporal. A corporal takes ze form of a certain animal. Normally, when two people 'ave ze same patronus form, it means zat zey are soul mates, but zat does not 'appen for everybody. For instance, my Uncle 'Arry and my Aunt Ginny 'ave two different Patronuses, but zey are soul mates," Victoire explained.

"Very good Miss Weasley! I see that you know quite a bit about Patronuses!" Flitwick squeaked.

"Well I 'ave been doing on since I was thirteen, and I 'ave always found zem quite interesting-."

Victoire was cut off by Flitwick wondering, "You can produce a Patronus Charm?!"

Victoire nod and said, "Oui, my Uncle 'Arry makes everyone learn by 'im when zey are thirteen because 'e feels as eef zat ees at 'is age because of what 'appened to 'im when 'e was 13, but since I 'aven't seen most of my family since I was zree, my Papa and Maman both taught me when I was 13. I 'ave been doing one ever since."

Now looking very giddy and excited, the head of Ravenclaw House asked, "Could you maybe show it to us? I'm sure we would all be interested to see one, am I right?" Flitwick gestured to the class who looked eager to see it as well, for none of them could produce one themselves.

Victoire looked to Emily for guidance, but all she got from her was a little snoring, for Emily never stayed awake during any class except for Defense and Herbology because Emily loved to look at Neville because, and I quote, "he is one of the hottest Battle of Hogwarts war veterans she has ever laid her eyes on." Victoire sheepishly got up from her seat and walked to the front of the classroom. Victoire took out her wand containing a hair from her veela great-grandmother and thought of a happy memory.

Victoire was about to perform the spell when Flitwick stopped her. "What a peculiar type of wand you have! I assume it isn't an Ollivander wand? I apologize. I have always been intrigued by wandlore."

Victoire looked at her vine wand and shook her head. She replied, "No eet eesn't. I got eet in _Francais Magique Ruelle _when I was eleven. My soeur, Maman and I's wands are all from a wandmaker who specializes een wands for veelas containing veela 'air core. My wand ees a wand with vine wood and a 'air from my great-grandmother who was a veela. My soeur's wand 'as one with ze same 'air, but eet 'as cherry for eet's wood."

The little Charms professor put his small hand to his chin. "Interesting. I knew Ollivander didn't use veela hair so I couldn't help but wonder. It also has a different look to it than Ollivander wands. I'm sorry for interrupting. You may proceed," he apologized.

"Pas de probleme," Victoire assured him and began the spell again.

Victoire's mind began to spring with a spree of happy memories. After a few moments, she finally decided on the first time she ever remembered playing a prank with Teddy, Frank and Joshua when she was three. It was a small prank, but it was the first time she ever chilled with the big boys. It was the first time she was accepted with the guys and they formed their group of the soon to be older kids. Victoire couldn't quite recall the prank, but she remembered that it was good because they were all laughing about it for the whole day.

Once she decided on that, she extended her wand arm and muttered "Expecto Patronum."

A silvery figure erupted out of the tip of her wand so gracefully that no one could take their eyes off the scene in front of them. A silvery wolf appeared out of the wand and pounced and howled. It circled around Professor Flitwick and then across the whole room.

Victoire could hear some boys muttering to their friends, "A wolf patronus; that's hot!"

A couple of moments later, the figure began to started and soon disappeared completely into silvery wisps and then nothing. The classroom was silent until applause filled the room.

"That was extraordinary! That was perfect! I haven't seen a wolf patronus since Remus and Nymphadora Lupin! Wait, scratch that! Teddy Lupin has a wolf Patronus as well. What a coincidence!"

Victoire, who was now turning red at what the Professor said, took a seat next to Emily who was now muttering, "Yes, what a coincidence."

"Shut up," Victoire told her embarrassedly. Emily just giggled the rest of the class whenever Flitwick mentioned Victoire's patronus during the rest of class.

Flitwick ended the class with, "Now for your homework I would like you all to find out what your parent's patronus is and find the meaning behind each animal it takes the form of. It should be at least 7 inches of parchment."

The whole class groaned as they made their way of the classroom while most of them made their way to the common room, Victoire and Emily made their way to the owlery to owl their parents about their homework.

* * *

**I know this was probably one of the worst chapters I wrote for this story, but I wanted to have Victoire show off some of her awesome Patronus skills. I promise the next one will be better.**


	11. Proud to Present the Marauder's Map

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: October 4****th****, 2015**

On her way down to the Gryffindor Common Room, she stopped suddenly when she felt two hands close in over her eyes.

"Guess who," the voice that the person belonged to said mysteriously in a voice that was barely audible. Victoire couldn't recognize the voice whatsoever because she could tell the person was trying to change their voice, but when she inhaled the smell of that person's hands, she knew who it was. She recognized Teddy's scent anywhere. He always had this rugged smell to him, but he still always smelled polished at the same time. She guessed he must've just eaten meat because she smelled the raw meat on his hands. Even though she hated the smell, she loved it on him.

The Hogwarts house elves had a special note that Teddy had to have raw meat or he will get really sick and maybe even die if it is cooked. The Potters found that out when he was about two when they tried to feed him cooked roast beef for dinner. He was throwing up chunks the whole night.

Just by him touching her, she felt tingly and her knees going weak. Victoire giggled softly and removed the hands from her eyes. "Bonjour Teddy. You 'ave to wash your 'ands before you do zat because I could smell ze raw meat you just ate. But 'ow did you change your voice?" Victoire asked the now lime green haired seventh year.

"It is a Metamorphmagus skill," Teddy said in a voice that sounded just like her own voice.

"All I can say ees zat ees really cool," Victoire laughed.

"I know," Teddy agreed, now in his normal voice again.

"So why did you follow me all ze way from ze Great Hall?" Victoire asked.

"Well I never got to show you around and I thought that now would be the perfect time to do it. I mean what person better than me? I mean if you want," Teddy sheepishly said, now blushing.

'He is _so_ cute when he blushes. He looks cute in general,' Victoire thought. 'Wait, no, you can't think like that. He is just your best friend and two years older than you. You would never have a chance anyway,' Victoire blushed at the thought of being Teddy's girlfriend.

'She is _so_ cute and attractive when she blushes. Wait, Teddy, snap yourself out of it. She probably thinks of you as a brother. I mean, she could have any other guy in the school. Not a werewolf for a boyfriend. It would be too dangerous. She deserves better,' Teddy thought, looking at her whimsically. Teddy cleared his throat nervously while Victoire self consciously crosses her arms over her chest.

"Er, zen let's get on with eet," Victoire suggested.

Teddy agreed a little awkwardly and then looks around the corridor cautiously. When he saw that it was empty, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and rummaged through them.

"What are you-?" Victoire began, but was cut off by Teddy exclaiming, "Aha!" He pulled out an old wrinkled piece of parchment.

"What ees zat?" Victoire asked him curiously.

Teddy answers her by pulling her into an empty broom closet. Teddy takes out his wand from his robes and points it at the parchment. He says, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Victoire gasps softly as the paper begins to spread with ink. Teddy grinned as words spread across the page. It read:

_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to proudly present the Marauder's Map_

"Cool right?" Teddy looked into her blazing clear blue eyes.

Victoire nodded and wondered, "What ees eet?"

Teddy chuckled and answered, "That is the famous Marauder's Map. My dad, Harry's dad, Harry's godfather, and Peter Pettigrew created this map of the Hogwarts grounds, the castle and its secret passageways when they were in school. Of course you heard stories of the Marauders when you were little. It also shows every person, what, they're doing, where they're doing it, every minute of every day. This is us right here," Teddy pointed to two black dots in a broom closet that were labeled: _Ted Remus Lupin; Victoire Tonks Weasley_.

"Zat ees amazing! 'Ow long 'ave you 'ad eet. 'Ow did you get eet anyway? I doubt Uncle 'Arry would've given eet to you because zat ees a ze jackpot for mischief," Victoire squealed.

"Well he doesn't know I have it. It is one of the only things I have of my father and I wanted to bring it to Hogwarts. Don't worry though; I'll put it back in Harry's study at the end of term. He didn't figure it out so far," Teddy assured her.

"So what do you want to show me first on zere?" Victoire asked him, peering over the map.

"Er, how 'bout I show you the kitchens. I bet Winky is getting tired of only seeing my ugly face every day," Teddy joked.

Victoire laughed and joked back, "Your face could never be ugly. And eef eet was, I'll just make you change eet." Teddy laughed as well, but once he realized that the joke was about him, he complained, "Hey!" but Victoire already plucked the map out of his and was down the hall.

"Hey, Victoire, wait!" Teddy tried to go past a swarm of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff third years; but Victoire just kept of going. He finally caught up to her when she was in front of a portrait with fruit on it.

"Eet says 'ere zat zis ees ze kitchen," Victoire pointed to a black dot labeled: _Kitchens_.

"Yep, it is. Let's go inside, but before we that, I will be taking that back thank you very much," Teddy plucked it out of her soft delicate hands. When their skin touched, they both felt a surge of warmth rush through them. Teddy embarrassedly pulled back his hand when he got the map. "So, er, let's go inside," Teddy changed the subject.

Victoire nodded and Teddy looked around the corridor again. When the coast was clear, he swung open the portrait to reveal a big hole in the wall and a humongous room in the hole. "Wow, zis ees ze kitchen?!" Victoire exclaimed as she and Teddy stepped inside.

When they were inside, about five small house elves wearing clean potato sacks and numerous hats and gloves rushed up to the two teens with trays in their hands. "Hello Master Ted. What might Paco get Master Ted today?" the smallest elf asked eagerly. Teddy answered, "Not right now Paco. I was just showing my best friend Victoire the secret passages. I also wanted Vic to meet you, Winky and the other elves."

Victoire smiled and crouched down to the elves' level. She stuck out her hand and greeted, "Bonjour, I am Victoire Weasley. You look just like my family's house elf, Tinker. 'E ees very nice."

Paco just stared in awe at Victoire's hand. He didn't bother shaking it, but rather bowing so low that his ears almost touched the floors.

"You don't have to do that. It's just Victoire. There is nothing special to bow about," Teddy joked to the house elf who now was making tea for the two Gryffindors. In his head though, Teddy was thinking the exact opposite. 'What isn't special about Victoire?' he thought.

"Hey! Zen zere ees nothing special about you either!" Victoire slapped him playfully in the shoulder.

"Ow! Fine, Victoire, you are the most special person in the world. Happy?" Teddy compromised.

"Much better," Victoire settled and took the tea that Paco was offering.

"Eet really ees a nice kitchen. Since the house elves know you like an old friend, I'm guessing zat you 'ave been 'ere a lot before?" Victoire raised an eyebrow at Teddy.

"Maybe a few times," Teddy avoidably sipped his tea.

Victoire raised her eyebrow even farther up her head. "Okay, fine, Frank, Joshua, Ryan and I snuck up here a lot, but we really only do that when we knick food from the kitchens for Quidditch celebrations. Nothing major," Teddy admitted.

"Uh huh," Victoire still wasn't convinced, but let it go.

Victoire looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner and gasped. "Do you know 'ow long we took in 'ere? People are definitely wonder where we went! Let's go!" Victoire and Teddy both set down their tea, and thanked the elves while Victoire grabbed Teddy's hand and they both scurried out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Yep, so I just decided to end it there even if the ending was a little rushed.**


	12. Ze school sexual predator

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: October 24****th****, 2015**

"I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade! Eet'll be my first time!" Victoire squealed excitedly as Teddy, Emily, Ryan and Victoire were reading the list of Hogsmeade dates in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I can't wait to show you the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and you can probably see your Uncles' shop too. They opened up a chain where _Zonko's_ used to be," Emily told Victoire.

"Eet's okay Em, I already-"Victoire was cut off by Ryan.

"But you can't show her around! I was going to take you to the Three Broomsticks!" Ryan complained, snaking his arms around Emily's waist and down to her hips tightly as she wound her arms around his neck so they both stood in each other's embrace at a very close level.

"Too bad! I'm going to show her around!" Emily resisted.

"But I was going to apparate us to somewhere a little more _private_, if you know what I mean," Ryan whispered in her ear to what he thought was a level that no one could hear him. After that, it looked like Emily couldn't hold her ground anymore.

"Sorry Vic, you are on your own this time!" Emily gave in as Ryan began to kiss her neck.

"Oh please! Go upstairs!" Victoire tried to cover her eyes.

Ryan wore a mischievous smile. "I could work with that," he said and led a way-too-happy Emily upstairs and to his dorm.

When the two lovers were upstairs, Teddy and Victoire just shook their heads. "Zey are way to een love for zat to be normal," Victoire told Teddy as they watched Emily and Ryan's retreating figures.

"You got that right," Teddy agreed. Then Teddy suddenly got nervous and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So do you want to…maybe….I could show you around Hogsmeade if you want," Teddy stammered out.

Victoire suddenly felt bad. She had already accepted someone's proposal to go to Hogsmeade with them the week before.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_ Victoire was walking in the corridor alone with a big pile of books stacked on top of each other when she knocked into another person with about the same amount of books in his hands._

_"Oh I am such a klutz. Desole," Victoire sputtered as the two teenagers bent down to pick up the books. _

_"No, it's my fault. I have always had the habit of carrying too many books at once," the boy said. _

_They finally looked at each other as they picked up the books and they both froze. The boy was breath-taking. He had brown hair that kind of stood up in the front and amazing violet eyes that she swore she had seen once, but these eyes seemed less grand than the ones she had seen before. He was about the same height as Teddy: about half a foot taller than Victoire. _

_"Uh…..um….hi…." Victoire tried to get out as he stared into his eyes that were like meadows of violets. _

_"The fault is all mine. I actually don't think I seen you before. My name is Max. Max Malcolm," Max Malcolm said with a shy smile and a Scottish accent._

_Victoire snapped out of her daze when she heard his perfect voice that sounded like a melodious song when he spoke. _

_She smiled bashfully as well and said, "Bonjour, I am Victoire Weasley. I am surprised you do not know of me." _

_Confused, Max asked, "Why is that?" _

_"Well my sister and I were introduced een front of ze whole school on ze first day of term," Victoire shyly answered, regretting bringing up the subject of her arrival. She didn't want to sound like she should be known or wanted to be. She also didn't want to sound like a braggart._

_ "I was in the Hospital Wing on the first day of term. One of my friends set off a dungbomb in my compartment, thinking it would be funny, but he threw the dungbomb in my eyes accidentally so it was a messy trip to Madam Pomfrey," Max admitted._

_Victoire laughed at his joke that he didn't mean to make. _

_When they finished picking up the books, without thinking, they both started walking together and to the lake. _

_"So what year are you een?" Victoire asked Max. _

_"I am a Ravenclaw in my sixth year. What about you?" Max asked._

_"I am a Gryffindor fifth year," Victoire responded, and since they weren't wearing uniforms, they didn't know what house they were in. _

_"Is all of your family in Gryffindor?" Max wondered as they settled down against a big tree that was overlooking the center of the Black Lake with the Giant Squid waving its tentacles outside the water. _

_"Oui. Well my Papa's side. My Maman's side of ze family went to Beauxbaton's; including my younger sister and I. Zis ees our first year at Hogwarts because of ze new exchange program. What about you? Are all of _your_ family een Ravenclaw?" Victoire asked him curiously. _

_"Nope, I'm a Muggle-Born. What about you? You look like a half-blood. Though well all look the same so it doesn't really matter," Max observed her profile. _

_Victoire shook her head. "No, but you are close. I am a 'alf-breed."_

_"Really? That's interesting. What are you? Part grindylow? Goblin? Werewolf?" Max questioned, very intrigued that she is not fully human. _

_"No, but my _father and brother_ are werewolves. Well at least somewhat of werewolves," Victoire explained._

_"That is truly interesting. But you never answered my question. What are you?" Max asked._

_Victoire sighed, as she was always hesitant to give away her blood status. "Don't make fun of me, but I am part veela," Victoire gave in. _

_Surprisingly, Max just stayed the same way he was before; emotionless; he wasn't in awe or on bended knee to her, but he wasn't laughing or making fun of her. He just watched her. He really found her fascinating; her kind, at least. He had read about veelas and their powers and abilities. He found them very unique and beautiful from the pictures he had seen. Not because of their veela beauty, but because of their veela nature. "That is very cool. I have always found half-breeds kind of interesting. They have a certain grace to them that is not natural to humans," Max explained to her. _

_"So 'as Slughorn apparently," Victoire laughed._

_"What do you mean?" Max asked her slightly furrowing his eyebrows._

_"Well 'e asked for a piece of my sister and I's 'air. 'E said zat 'e needed eet for a potion and zere eesn't any other veelas in ze school. Eet was kind of embarrassing actually," she continued._

_"How so?" Max looked up and studied the tree. _

_"'E asked for my 'air een front of ze entire class! Just another way to point out my differences to ze world," Victoire huffed._

_"Well you have to embrace differences in the world. If not, then you will never be different and stand out. Differences and abnormalities are what make people great. Normal can never be made great," Max said simply. Victoire considered this. _

_"Very wise choice of words. Zat will be my new philosophy. You don't mind eef I use eet, do you?"_

_Max shook his head and replied with a smile, "I got that philosophy out of a muggle book, so I can't really complain." _

_Victoire just burst out laughing._

_"It wasn't even that funny! Why are you laughing?" Max asked, now laughing as well because her laughter was contagious. _

_"I don't…I don't know!" Victoire chocked out, now laying her head in his lap. _

_The two suddenly became aware of their positions. But Victoire didn't care. _

_"You 'ave amazing eyes," Victoire whispered, the two students were now gazing deeply in each other's eyes._

_"You're not so bad yourself," Max whispered back. Really a surge of confidence to ask out this amazing girl, Max asked quietly but a little nervously, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" _

_Victoire waited for a second. She was expecting and hoping that Teddy would ask her, but she couldn't turn down this guy with amazing eyes. "Definitely."_

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

"Oh Teddy, I'm so sorry. I already promised someone zat I would go with zem last week. I could ask 'im eef you could go with us though. I really would like both of you to show me around," Victoire told him genuinely. It was true. She definitely wanted her best friend since birth to get along with the boy she liked. 'Wait, what? You like this boy? You just met him? Oh well, I like him so deal with it,' Victoire thought to herself.

"Are you sure?" Teddy wanted to make sure he wasn't intruding anything. 'Wait, yes you want to intrude! You want to make sure that this boy is not making any moves on Victoire!' Teddy thought.

"Of course I want you to-," Victoire was cut off by a squeal.

"Ted!" Stacy Parks strutted over excitedly.

It was a weekend so that meant street clothes were allowed to be worn around the school. Stacy was wearing a very tight black long sleeved shirt and a light pink VERY short mini skirt where you could definitely tell that she was wearing a thong. Her shirt showed off her very small, unnatural waist that was about the same size of Victoire's NATURALLY sized waist. Stacy's shirt, you could absolutely tell, was altered so that all of her unnatural cleavage could practically spill out of her shirt. Her pink stilettos were a black color like her shirt and looked like you could break an ankle in them. Her spray tanned body was nothing compared to Victoire's, naturally, perfect shade tanned body. Makeup was caked on her face as she tried to bat her eyelashes like Victoire gracefully and naturally does with Victoire's doe eyes, but it just ends up looking like she has a twitch. Twirling a piece of hair around her fingers, Stacy flirts, "Hey Ted!" not even acknowledging Victoire's presence.

Teddy reluctantly turns around to face the girl. "Hi Par-I mean Stacy," Teddy tries to be as humane to her as possible, but became very hard.

"_Hel-lo Ted_. Looks like someone has been working out this summer," Stacy closed the space between her and the terrified Metamorphmagus whose hair turned orange (the color of fear), and clawed his chest and tried to squeeze his biceps. Stacy, the not-so-subtle flirt purred in what she thought was a seductive voice. "So I was thinking that there is a broom closet with yours and my names on it. I brought every single boy within appropriate age range in there, and let's just say, I like to play dress up with my toys before I _play_ with them." Then she whispered in his ear, "Let's play my favorite game in there. Instead of dress up, let's play dress _down_. Since I'm more _experienced_, I'll go first." She began to claw at his Weasley sweater when Teddy cautiously stepped back and beside Victoire. Not taking no for an answer, Stacy kept trying. "So Ted, Hogsmeade is coming up. Since I'm like the hottest and most popular girl in the whole school and you are _definitely_ the hottest and most popular guy in school, why don't we go to Hogsmeade together and show the rest of the school how being popular works," she proposed. Just then, three of Stacy's cronies, Emma, Jemma and McKenna, show up and her side, fighting with each other about who is Stacy's second-in-command.

Teddy stifled a laugh. There was no way that _she _was the hottest and most popular girl in school. Even only after about two months of being at Hogwarts, everyone seemed to adore Victoire and little sister, or as people call Dominique, 'mini veela Victoire,' which Dominique was just fine with. Dominique always looked up to Victoire and she thought that Victoire was one of the most flawless people in the world. "Er…Well…." Teddy tried to say. Teddy always hated saying no to people. No one ever did question his bravery, but he wondered why the sorting hat never put him in Hufflepuff, like his mother.

"He ees coming to Hogsmeade with me and my friend next week. Desole, but I promised 'e could go with us," Victoire tried so hard to sound sincere.

"Don't talk to me you half-breed!" Stacy spat angrily.

Victoire just dropped her jaw. She had never been referred to as a half-breed.

"Hey, Stacy, you do know that I am a half-breed too right?" Teddy tried to tell Stacy, but she just waved that off.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. So, my proposition still stands," Stacy continued.

"Um-," Teddy began.

"Great! So I'll see you, I guess I'll have to compromise and let Weasley come on our date, and Weasley can bring whoever she was supposed to!"

"But-!" Teddy started.

"Toodles!" Stacy blew him a kiss and she and her cronies left, swinging their hips too much to be natural.

When they left, Teddy turned to Victoire and asked, "What just happened?" Victoire felt a twinge of annoyance as Stacy made those plans that were apparently mandatory.

"Apparently, you, me and my friend all 'ave a date with ze school sexual predator," Victoire said, both of them not taking their eyes off of the portrait hole.


	13. You just stole my shirt!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: October 31****st****, 2015**

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Victoire got up a little earlier than usual to get ready just in case something would happen. This was her first Hogsmeade trip after all.

She tip toed to the bathroom after seeing that Emily was still asleep and she did not want to wake her up. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She then changed into her clothes for Hogsmeade. Her outfit consisted of an old band t-shirt that she and Teddy liked: _The Weird Sisters_. She liked them, but her favorite band still had to be _Guns 'N Roses_. She wore dark wash skinny jeans and plain black converse with the outfit. She left her hair in its natural state: silvery blonde straight hair with a little natural wave to it. Victoire looked in the mirror to inspect herself and nodded approvingly. She walked out of the bathroom to find Emily dressed and ready to go down to breakfast.

"You could 'ave told me you were up already or I wouldn't 'ave been very quiet to go to ze bathroom," Victoire complained.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were up; but never mind that. Let's go down to breakfast," Emily offered.

"Wait, we 'ave to check each other's outfits," Victoire stopped her. Emily agreed and the two girls stood in front of each other and just inspected each other. As she went over Emily's outfit, Victoire inspected each piece. Emily's outfit contained a loose, tan sweater that went down below her hips, but was slightly tucked loosely in the front. The lower half of the out consisted of medium wash skinny jeans ad tan Uggs. Her hair was natural as well and was also down in her natural chocolate waves.

"Perfect," they both said in unison and went down to breakfast.

* * *

"I'm so glad Ryan is taking me somewhere else! Now I don't have to be around Stacy Parks the whole day. You know, you never _did_ tell me who you, Ted, and Stacy are going to Hogsmeade with," Emily said as they sat down on the bench at the Gryffindor table.

"You'll see him soon. He has dark hair and the most amazing violet eyes ever-!" Victoire stopped short as she looked toward the four figures coming closer to the Gryffindor table.

In the group happened to be Teddy with his signature Turquoise hair, but she stopped short because she noticed a feature about him that made her recognize where she saw those eyes before. Teddy had the same natural violet eyes as Max, but Teddy's were more luring. Teddy did change his eyes sometimes, but most of the time he left his eyes his natural violet shade that he had gotten from his grandfather and mother, Ted Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks. Victoire snapped out of her gaze when she realized that Teddy wasn't in the place she was staring anymore. The four boys sat down and immediately helped themselves to some toast.

"So Teddy; are you ready for your date with Parks?" Victoire looked smugly at Teddy, taking the piece of toast out of his hands as he sat down next to her.

She took a bite as Teddy replied, "Last time I checked, she is hanging out with you, me and _your date_ as well." He said "your date" like he would say when someone just ate a lemon and took the bitten toast out of her hand and took a bite as well.

"Well I zink she only ees 'anging out with Max and I because you are coming," Victoire pointed out and took back the toast and took another bite.

"Your date's name is Max?" Teddy took the toast back once again and took an even bigger bite.

"Hey!" Victoire exclaimed at Teddy who just shrugged his shoulders with fake innocence.

"Yes, Max is my name," a new voice behind them said. Teddy and Victoire turned around to find a guy around the same height as Teddy with his signature shy smile on his face. He was wearing dark wash jeans and black and white Nikes with an old band t-shirt with the name _Fall Out Boy_ on it and a black leather jacket.

"Max!" Victoire ran up and hugged the dark haired, violet eyed boy. Teddy's jaw clenched when he saw that their contact was so close. When they let go, Teddy held out his hand and shook Max's hand with unnecessary firmness.

"Ted Lupin," Teddy said in monotone as he shook the hand.

"I know. I think everyone in Hogwarts knows of you," Max laughed lightly. "I'm Max Malcolm," Max told him.

'Damn, it's so hard to hate this guy. He is a noticeably nice bloke. Great,' Teddy thought as he observed Max.

They all sat down for breakfast once again to get Max acquainted with the rest of the group. Frank and Joshua immediately situated themselves in the bench across from Max.

"So Matt-," Joshua began in an official-like tone. "It's Max," Max corrected.

"So, Matt, where do you plan on taking our favorite sister," Joshua ignored him, knowing Teddy liked Victoire so he tried to give Max the cold shoulder for taking his best friend's girl, but was failing because Max was so nice.

"I'm not your sister!" Victoire exclaimed.

"But you are the closest thing we have to a sister that is at Hogwarts right now," Frank argued.

"Er, well I was planning on showing her just around Hogsmeade, but Vic told me that Ted and Stacy Parks are coming with us," Max said.

"That's right. We going with _Stacy_," Teddy said "Stacy" regretfully.

"Yeah, _Stacy_," Max agreed in the same tone as Teddy.

"You find her unappealing as well?" Teddy asked him.

"Unappealing is an understatement. Last year, my older brother went out with her, he reluctantly let her look after his owl when he was gone for a job interview at the Ministry for the day, and she didn't feed it owl food; only her lip gloss. It killed the owl and Stacy blames my brother for it. She said he should've left her instructions. And he did," Max explained.

"O my Godric!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Lovely," Teddy said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Max agreed sarcastically as well.

As breakfast went on, Victoire was happy that Max seemed to be getting on pretty well with the others.

"So what house are you in?" Emily asked Max.

"I'm a Ravenclaw," he replied with ease.

"What year are you in?" Ryan asked, putting his arms around Emily's waist.

"I'm a sixth year," he answered.

"Really? I don't think I saw you at our sorting," Frank said with confusion.

"I was there. You just never really saw me. I was always known as Graham Malcolm's little brother," Max said somewhat with regret.

"I knew you looked familiar! Nice bloke he was. He was the Ravenclaw Beater everyone loved," Frank now recognized Max.

"That'd be Graham. He plays for the England team now ," Max said, now looking down at his porridge. Noticing how Max doesn't like to talk about his brother, Victoire changed the subject.

"So why don't we start heading down to Hogsmeade," she suggested.

"Don't you have to wait for Stacy?" Frank said with a smirk.

"Shut up Frank!" Victoire, Teddy and Max whispered furiously in unison as they were trying to duck from the searching eyes of Stacy Parks. Too late.

"Ted!" a giggling voice came nearer.

"Speak of ze devil," Victoire muttered. The three teenagers stood from the table and turned around to face Stacy. She was wearing skin-tight dark wash skinny jeans with black boots. Her fake chest was accented by the tight t-shirt that was on her body. The black shirt read: _The Weird Sisters_, an old Wizarding band from the nineties. "Coincidentally", Teddy was wearing the same shirt.

"Oh look Ted! We have the same shirt! What a coincidence!" Stacy high pitched laughed and latched her arm onto Teddy's.

Victoire felt a surge of annoyance as this happened. Awkwardly, Teddy said, "Yeah, what a coin-." Teddy was cut off by a fourth year Gryffindor boy with dirty blonde hair run up to Stacy; shirtless.

"Hey why'd you steal my Weird Sisters shirt?" he angrily shouted.

"No I didn't steal anything, now beat it kid!" Stacy whispered not-so-softly and kicked him in the back of his shin. The boy yelped with pain and limped away angrily.

"Stacy!" Victoire tried, but the brunette just shrugged her off.

"Let's go, I guess," Max suggested.

"Great idea; let's go," Teddy agreed as he tried to shrug out of Stacy's grasp, but she wouldn't let go, and Teddy finally had to settle on her coming with them with an attached brunette on his arm.

* * *

As they walked down the main road in Hogsmeade, Stacy kept on grabbing Teddy's arm and tugging on it. "C'mon Ted, let's ditch them and go have our own party!" Stacy purred.

Feeling very uncomfortable, Teddy said in a very high voice, "Um, I'm good."

Stacy just caressed his cheek. "Aw, I make you nervous. It's okay," Stacy said as Teddy was focusing his gaze on the two other two people who came with them today. They both looked happy as Max was making accidental jokes that made it even funnier when Victoire laughed the beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. It was soft and sweet, unlike Stacy which was like a hyena.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," Max suggested.

Teddy quickly agreed, hoping that Butterbeer would give him a reason to ignore Stacy. The four soon turned a corner to find the door to the Three Broomsticks.

Right when they walked in the pub, Stacy immediately pulled Teddy to a secluded corner in the bar. Victoire saw what happened and clenched her fist.

'You're just looking out for your friend, and you definitely do _not_ want him with her. Yeah, that's it,' she thought to herself when she noticed her clenched fist as Victoire and Max headed their way to another part of the place.

"Can I have a pumpkin juice?" Max asked the waiter when he came over. The waiter wrote down the order then looked at Victoire expectedly.

"Uh, can I 'ave a Butterbeer, but with cinnamon?" The waiter nodded and left the table.

"Why didn't you order a Butterbeer? Teddy said the Three Broomsticks make the best," Victoire wondered when they got their drinks.

Max took a sip of his pumpkin juice and explained when he swallowed, "I would, but I can't. I'm allergic." Victoire widened her eyes.

"O my Godric! Zat must be terrible. Now I feel bad. I'm drinking eet right een front of you," she said and put her Butterbeer gently on the table.

Max waved it off and chuckled. "It's okay. I've only ever had it once. And that is because that is how I found out I was allergic," he laughed at the memory he played in his head.

"'Ow did you find out?" Victoire asked him.

Max laughed softly again and told the story. "I was four-years-old and we were at a pub. My brother, Graham, tried to get me to pour Butterbeer on myself. He said that if I did, I would be super like Superman. When I was a little kid, I love Superman, so I did it. I never had Butterbeer and I never even heard of it and neither did my brother. I poured the whole Butterbeer on myself and in a matter of minutes, I was all red and I got hives. My brother just turned to my parents and said that I blew myself up. My parents looked at me and screamed. They took me to the hospital and it took them days to figure out what happened to me. Apparently, we were at a Wizarding pub, not a muggle one. My parents never knew because since Butterbeer is a Wizarding drink, they assumed it was a foreign drink. To this day, the hospital still doesn't know what happened because they didn't know what Butterbeer was. It was pretty funny seeing their faces once they gave me some allergy medicine and I was back to normal, but it was still a weird experience," he finished.

Victoire just burst out laughing, and Max along with her.

Teddy gazed longingly at Max and Victoire. They were laughing so happily like they didn't have a care in the world. Teddy just tuned out of Stacy's one-person dialogue as she droned on and on about her boring life. All he remembered from her long story was that she was German and that she hated eggplant.

"Earth to Ted!" Stacy waved a hand in front of Teddy's distracted face.

Snapping out of his daze, he said, "Huh!"

"Are you even listening to me?!" she said, sounding annoyed.

Teddy could not reply because Max and Victoire were walking toward them, holding hands. Teddy looked at their hands and clenched his jaw.

"You guys ready to go?" Max asked.

"Definitely," Teddy immediately jumped up from the table.

"I guess," Stacy said lazily, twirling a piece of hair around her finger as she got up from the table as well. They all headed out the door after paying when Stacy squealed.

"Melissa!" she ran over to a girl about 14-years-old. It was Melissa Wu, the Ravenclaw daughter of Cho Chang and Tony Wu. Her hand was entwined with another Asian boy, Anthony Chin, a fourth year Slytherin who was surprisingly nice and sweet. Stacy hugged the girl who seemed very reluctant to do so and asked where her friend's older sister was, who was a crony of Stacy's and was nothing like her sister.

Stacy then noticed that Max, Victoire and Teddy were waiting for her, so she turned around and called to Teddy, "I will see you soon Ted! Bye!" and blew him a kiss. She then turned back to Melissa who pointed to _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ and then ran off to the shop.

"Well it looked like she was talking your ear off," Max sideways glanced at Teddy as they walked their way back to the castle.

Teddy huffed in frustration. "Yes she was. It was the most annoying thing ever! Well it looks like you guys had a good time," Teddy said, staring at their intertwined hands.

Not catching his bitterness, Victoire said, "Yeah we 'ad a great time. Did you know Max ees allergic to Butterbeer?"

"No I didn't," Teddy replied.

"And did you know that Victoire likes the muggle band, _Fall Out Boy_? She told me so," Max told Teddy, pointing to his own shirt that said the band's name on it.

Teddy internally rolled his eyes. 'Of course I know this. I'm her best friend. I'm the most important guy in her life. I know everything about her. So stop moving in on her,' Teddy thought sullenly to himself.

"Yeah I knew that," Teddy said, trying to be obvious about his resentment, but failed.

"Hey, eet looks like ze castle ees coming up ahead!" Victoire pointed to, sure enough, the castle in all of its glory.

They walked up to entrance gates to find Professor Flitwick by the gates doing patrol check like he'd done since 1996 during the Second Wizarding War. Professor McGonagall thought it'd be good to keep the same security they had since the war so all parents would feel safer sending their kids to Hogwarts. They walked up to the little professor and the Charm's teacher looked down at the parchment and said, "Names?"

Teddy furrowed his eyebrows. "Professor Flitwick, you've known me for seven years!"

Filius looked up from the parchment and said, "No excuses, Lupin. I now shall ask again. Names?" Teddy threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine, Ted Remus Lupin," he told Flitwick and then looked at Victoire and Max.

"Victoire Tonks Weasley," she said. "Maximillian Merlin Malcolm," the sixth year Ravenclaw told him. "You may proceed," Flitwick told them.

They all sighed and went through the gates.

* * *

As they were walking through the castle, Max turned to Victoire and asked, "Is your middle name really Tonks?" Victoire nodded and pointed at Teddy.

"My middle name was named because of Teddy's mother, Nymphadora Tonks." Teddy looked up at the mention of his mother.

"Really? That's cool. It's much better than Merlin for a middle name," Max said.

"I like Merlin. He was supposedly an amazing wizard," Victoire looked at him.

"Well it wasn't after the wizard. It was after my grandfather, Merlin Malcolm who died on the day I was born," Max told her.

"I'm so sorry," Victoire said apologetically.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault he died. Anyway-," Max was cut off by Joshua calling over to Teddy, "Hey Ted! C'mon over!" They all turned to Joshua who was in the middle of the Great Hall. Teddy silently cursed Joshua. He didn't want to leave Victoire alone with this guy. He was moving in on his best friend; but Teddy couldn't say no. He had no excuse.

He looked at Max and Victoire and said, "I guess I'll see you guys later then."

Victoire smiled that breath taking smile that made his heart melt and said, "Okay, au revoir Teddy!"

Teddy then reluctantly walked toward Joshua, still making sure that he sideways glanced toward the retreating figures of Max and Victoire because he still didn't like leaving Victoire.

"Er, do you want me to walk you to your common room?" Max asked her a little awkwardly as they proceeded up the moving stairs.

"That'd be nice," Victoire said with a small smile.

Just then a portrait screamed, "What is my great-great-great-granddaughter doing with a mudblood! Disgrace to the Black family name!"

It was Victoire's great-great-great-grandfather, Phineas Nigellus Black, a former headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Shut up grandfather and go to sleep! Don't talk about 'im zat way! " Victoire frustratingly yelled at the portrait.

As they continued up the staircase, Max asked, "That your grandfather?"

Victoire looked at him and said apologetically, "Yeah zats 'im. I'm sorry Max. My great-great-great-grandfather can be a real pain. Zere ees a portrait of 'im een Teddy's cousin's house, 12 Grimmauld Place. 'E can be very rude sometimes."

"It's okay. The Slytherins harass me enough. I just get used to it now. Don't sweat it," Max waved it off.

They soon ended up in front of the Fat Lady portrait after that conversation. "So, er, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," Max said, scratching the back of his head.

"Um, yeah, okay. I 'ad a really great time today," Victoire told him with a smile.

"Me too," Max agreed, returning the smile genuinely.

Before she said the password, Victoire stepped forward and pressed her lips lightly against his lips quickly. Max, stunned but pleased, turned a slight shade of pink.

"So I guess I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing now," Max said, pointing behind him.

"Why?" Victoire asked, confused.

"You still have Butterbeer on your lips, so I'm going to go get my emergency allergy potion my healer prescribed to me," Max explained.

"Oh my Godric I wasn't zinking! I'm so sorry! You are going to get 'ives and eet ees all my fault!" Victoire worried. Max laughed and said, "Its okay. It normally takes about five minutes for the effects to kick in so I'm good for now. Goodnight Victoire," Max waved to her and took off down the corridor.

Victoire internally smiled to herself and said the password. The portrait swung open and she stepped inside, still thinking about the mostly pleasant day she had.

* * *

**November 1****st****, 2015**

The next day, Victoire woke up to find Emily out of bed already. She was itching to tell someone about the kiss, so she got up, got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall.

When she got there, she immediately sat down next to Emily, right across from Teddy, Joshua, Ryan and Frank.

"Em, guess what 'appened last night?" Victoire squealed to Emily.

"What?" Emily urged. She had a feeling it had to do with Max.

"I kissed Max! I just 'ad a sudden surge of confidence and I kissed him!" Victoire spilled.

Teddy dropped his fork with a loud clatter that the girls didn't notice because they were squealing too much, but the guys did. Teddy's jaw dropped as he heard Victoire tell Emily about the kiss.

'They already kissed! This is not good!' Teddy thought urgently.

"So this was your first kiss right?!" Emily asked Victoire, wanting details.

"Oui!" Victoire answered excitedly. Teddy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her answer.

"No he's not," Teddy interrupted. The boys were now listening to their conversation by now.

"What? Yes 'e ees," Victoire defended.

"No he is not. I am," Teddy argued.

"What are you talking about? I zink I would know eef I kissed you. Besides, ze last time we saw each other before zis year was when I was three," Victoire said, blushing a little at the thought of kissing Teddy.

"Well I remember distinctively kissing you when I was five years old," Teddy recalled, but leaving out another part of the story that he didn't feel comfortable with retelling with a bunch of people surrounding them.

"If you say so, but I do not remember zat ever 'appening," Victoire compromised, still a little pink from this conversation as she and Emily left the Great Hall, having looks on their faces as though they don't believe him.

"Well I remember it," Teddy grumbled into his porridge.

"What was that Ted?" Frank asked him, not hearing what Teddy had said.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Teddy said and noticeably bitterly too. He stared at Victoire retreating figure one before picking his books off of the table and making his way out of the Great Hall himself.


	14. I don't want to see that bastard again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: November 16****th****, 2015**

A couple of weeks later, Teddy, Victoire, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Ryan, Emily, Frank, Joshua, and even Max were all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their breakfast. During breakfast and lunch, the staff did not care if students from one house sat with another, so Max decided to sit next to Victoire, his arm around her waist as he ate. Max and Victoire were now officially a couple and Teddy just silently and bitterly ranted to himself about their relationship. He watched as Victoire fed Max bites of her toast and laughed. They suddenly heard a loud scream and yell and both turned their heads to Great Hall entrance. They watched as almost every guy turned their heads toward the figure rushing down the hall in her pajamas. There were gasps and wolf whistles from the guys as she made her way down the aisle.

This girl had silvery blonde hair and clear blue Delacour eyes. She had eyelashes as long as Victoire's and a willowy figure that was just as defined as Victoire's. Her legs coming out from her shorts were long and lean as she walked down the hall, her hips naturally swaying as she did so. Her chest looked just as big as Victoire's and just as attention-catching the males in the room. People were saying she looked just like a shorter Victoire. They were also saying that she also looked like Dominique, but more filled out. As Victoire looked closer, the girl strutting toward her _was _Dominique.

"Victoire what 'appened?! I woke up zis morning and I look like zis!" Dominique exclaimed to her sister. The two girls were now also attracting the attention of girls who were looking in envy at Dominique's new physique and guys staring at her with lust.

"Dominique did you forget what day eet ees today?" Victoire asked her.

"No, eet ees Wednesday," Dominique answered in a 'duh' tone.

"No, eet ees your thirteenth birthday: the day you became a teenager and your body matures," Victoire said, rolling her eyes at her not remembering her own birthday. Dominique was always terrible at remembering dates, even her own birthday.

"I think you look amazing Dominique," Joshua said dreamily, looking at her like she was a goddess.

Feeling herself blush even though he was four years older than her, Dominique replied, "Why zank you Joshua."

"No problem," Joshua answered, still in La La Land.

Dominique looked down at her clothes and then looked back at everyone. "What?" I've worn less clothes zan zis een France," Dominique defended herself when she realized that everyone in their group besides Victoire was thinking the same thing: 'Why is she wearing that little of clothing.'

Joshua then snapped out of his daze. "What?! When?!" he demanded.

Dominique laughed lightly and replied like it was no big deal. "Victoire, Louis and I are all models back een France. Louis does ze kid's photo shoots; I do ze pre-teenager photo shoots and Victoire does ze teen photo shoots. We've actually gotten pretty well known een France and not just because we are part of the famous 'Weasley Clan'."

"Wait you guys are models? Why didn't you ever tell me? We tell each other everything!" Teddy asked Victoire to answer the question.

Victoire just rolled her eyes and said kind of sheepishly, "Because I didn't want you to know. Eet ees weird to say 'Hey Teddy guess what? I just got a job as a person who wear swim suits for no reason at all and ees printed een Wizarding magazines!' Eesn't zat kind of awkward to say to your best friend zat ees a guy?"

Teddy replied, "No it isn't awkward at all!"

Victoire rolled her eys again at his idiocy and turned back to the main conversation.

"No biggie. I'll just change magically into my uniform," Dominique said as she took an orange and pulled out her wand. "Mutare Vestimenta," she muttered and her uniform replaced her polka-dot shorts and light blue tank top. "Much better," Dominique said satisfied as she ate her orange.

"You do know Dominique zat you will be getting a lot of crap from girls now don't you?" Victoire asked her sister.

"I know. I just won't take any crap from zem and eef zey still bother me, zen zey will get my fireball een ze 'air," Dominique said simply as she flattened her palm and fire took over her hand.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Emily wondered in disbelief.

"Eet's a veela zing. I find eet really cool," Victoire said, turning her palm into fire.

"Can you at least put your cool powers to good use? I really need warm coffee," Frank whined.

"Frankie, stop whining," Roxanne whacked the back of his head with her hand.

"Ow!" he cried out, rubbing the back of his head now.

"Eets fine," Dominique told Roxanne as she made Frank's coffee steaming hot.

"Thanks," Frank said as he took the coffee back. He took a sip and bit the inside of his cheek. It was very hot, but no one cared. Frank did this about once a day.

"What do you want to do today?" Max asked Victoire softly, taking his hand in hers.

"I don't know? I 'ave to study for OWLs. Ze professors are already pushing us to study and I really need to get my Cheering Charms right. We could study by ze lake today. Eet will be a beautiful view while we are studying," Victoire told Max, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"A beautiful view for my beautiful girlfriend," Max said, kissing her forehead.

Teddy looked at the two in bitterness. That should be _him _kissing her forehead and cuddling with his best friend. Teddy's eyes went from the same breathtaking color of violet that Max and himself have, to a fiery shade of raging red. Even though he tried to hide it, the others could see Teddy gripping his fork extra tight when they snuggled.

"Let's go study. I want to practice my Stunning Spell as well and you are a perfect practice target," Victoire said and dragged Max out of the hall.

When they left, Teddy slammed his head against the table. Slapping him on the back, Ryan said, "Hey Ted. You _do_ know that to get Victoire to fancy you, you have to move your arse and do something and not just sit there watching your girl be reeled in by a younger man. Sooner or later, Victoire is going to introduce Max to her dad and I can guarantee you that Mr. Weasley will rather have you go out with Victoire than anyone else. Don't get wrong, I think Max is awesome. It's hard to hate him, but I don't think Mr. Weasley thinks anyone is good enough for his little girl. So you better get a move on." Teddy picked his head and scowled at Ryan.

He answered, "Don't you think I know that?"

* * *

**December 4****th****, 2015 **

"C'mon, we're going to be late to Defense!" Roxanne, Nikki and Fred pulled Dominique from the swarm of first and second year boys watching Dominique as they all ate breakfast.

The boys chorused, "Awwwws!" in displeasure when she was pulled from the Great Hall.

"Zank Merlin you got me away from zem. I swear, one kid stole my napkin just because I touched eet," Dominique replayed the awkward memory in her mind.

"Well that was what it was like for all of us our first year. I saw it happen to Molly last week. They all think we are so cool or whatever just because we are part of the oh-so famous and talents Weasley Clan. Seriously, it's exhausting," Fred complained as they walked down the Defense corridor where they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. "I hear ya," Roxanne agreed as they walked in the classroom.

"Sit down class because I have a very interesting lesson for you guys today," Professor Finnigan said to class in his Irish accent. When he said this, the class cheered as he took a sheet off an object to reveal an armoire.

"What's in there?" an unknown Gryffindor shouted from the back of the classroom.

"Inside there is a boggart. A boggart is a shape-shifter that takes the form of what the observer fears the most. Now to get rid of a boggart, you must use the incantation, 'Riddikulus,' but the most crucial thing to get rid of a boggart is laughter. Normally, I would give this to third-years like my Professor, Remus Lupin did, but I think you guys could handle it. I definitely wouldn't give you an exercise in class that I got used in my second year. We barely learned anything about defending yourself from the Dark Arts," Seamus explained.

"What was the exercise and what teacher did you have?" a Ravenclaw girl asked.

Seamus then laughed, recalling a memory. "Back before the Second War ended, there was once a jinx on the D.A.D.A. position ever since old Voldy wanted the position, but Dumbledore, the headmaster at the time, but you probably know about him, didn't give it to him because Dumbledore believed that Voldy had ulterior motives with getting the job; and he was right. And how do I know this? Harry told me about it when I took up the job after resigning from the Auror Office about the same time Neville and Ernie did. In my second year, well for most of it, we had Gilderoy Lockhart. He was a phony who liked the fame. He annoyed the hell out of Harry when he wanted to talk to him about autographs. And I could definitely tell Harry hated all the attention. Anyway, Lockhart brought in Pixies which he let out of their cage. Little buggers got out of control and stole Lockhart's wand. The git hid in his office as the pixies hung Neville by the chandelier and Hermione had to stun them all. It was quite a class that one." The class was always excited when it came to listening to Neville, Ernie, Angelina or Seamus' stories about their Hogwarts life because it was always so interesting with what happened back then.

After making the class repeat the incantation, a short boy with brown hair and a wide face called out, "What does _your _boggart take the form of?"\

All the class turned to Professor Finnigan with interest. "My boggart takes the form of a banshee. Well it was at least before the war. I had a bad run-in with a banshee when I was about eight. After it was done with me, I couldn't hear in my left ear for six hours. It was a newborn banshee so the scream wasn't fatal," Seamus recalled.

"Wow!" the class exclaimed, but Dominique caught that he didn't tell the class what his new boggart took the form of.

"Now enough about that; let's begin. Line up in a straight, vertical line," Seamus told the class as he walked toward the wardrobe. When the class lined up in a straight line, Seamus opened the wardrobe.

The first person to go up was the short boy with brown hair and a wide face. When he stepped in front of the boggart, it balled up in a black wisp of smoke and transformed into a giant that stood from the floor to the ceiling of the castle. Several people gasped at the giant, but the boy looked the most terrified.

"Riddikulus!" the boy cried and the giant turned from its scary self to the giant performing a ballet number. The class erupted into laughter as they saw the sight and the next person stepped forward. It was Nikki Davies. She nervously stepped forward. She didn't know what fear she had. She never really encountered something that made her fearful. The class looked at the boggart in expectance that the boggart would turn into something, but it didn't. It just stayed in the ball of black smoke. Nikki looked at it in confusion.

"Professor? Excuse me, but I thought it took the form of something I feared. I'm pretty sure I don't fear a ball of smoke," Nikki pointed at the boggart.

"It's supposed to. Well then I guess that you don't need to practice then because you won't have a problem with any boggarts," Seamus compromised.

"I guess," Nikki agreed and stepped to the back of the line.

Fred stepped up next. He pulled out his wand as the boggart took its form. The boggart transformed into his father, George Weasley. Boggart-George Weasley yelled, "That was the worst prank I have ever seen! How can you ever be a true prankster if you can't even pull a good prank?! My brother was much better at this than you!" Fred looked at the boggart in horror before stuttering, "Riddikulus!" Fred II had always had the problem where he felt that his father thought of Fred II as a Fred I replacement since they looked exactly alike and acted the same too. He never enjoyed that because he felt that he would never be as good as his late uncle.

The boggart immediately shifted its shape and it takes the new form of his father in a clown costume. The class burst once again into laughter as Fred made his way to the back of the classroom and a dark-skinned girl made her way in front of the boggart.

Students were stepping up to their boggarts, gasping and laughing at them left and right as the class went on. Finally, the line got to the last two students: Roxanne and Dominique. Roxanne stepped up confidently and whipped out her wand. The shifter turned from the smoke to a big clown from a muggle film based on the book by Stephen King called, "_It_."

After a moment's hesitation, Roxanne cried, "Riddikulus!"

The clown immediately started doing the Hippogriff while singing the song by _The Weird Sisters_ that goes along with the song. The class laughing greatly as Dominique skipped up in front of the boggart. The boggart transformed into the ball of black smoke before turning once again into another figure. Professor Finnigan clenched his fists and glared at the figure as the figure came into focus. The figure had long, black robes with claw marks in them along with bared teeth on a very hairy face. The boggart was Fenrir Greyback. The class erupted into a wave of whispers and gasps.

"That's Greyback!" one kid whispered.

"How would _she_ know what he looks like?!"

"My father told me about him," another student gasped.

Dominique just stood frozen in place. This was the creature that made her father and brother a werewolf. This was the creature that made her father have nightmares about and her brother screaming and waking up in the middle of the night about having dreams of seeing their father being bitten because Louis had the scar problem Rose, Hugo, Lily, Albus and James had. This was the creature that Dominique, Victoire and Louis all feared and hated the most. They could see Professor Finnigan shaking with anger.

"Say the spell I don't want to look at the bastard any longer!" barked Professor Finnigan.

Finally, after another moment of hesitation, Dominique shouted, "Riddikulus!"

The boggart turned into a humorous object, but no one laughed. Professor Finnigan then stepped up to the boggart in which it turned into his greatest fear. His greatest fear was actually two people. They were both about the same height and age with long, black Death Eater robes and evil smirks. His new greatest fears were Alecto and Amycus Carrow. He immediately shouted, "Riddikulus!" and stormed off. On his way to his office when the boggart went back into the wardrobe, Seamus yelled behind him, "Class dismissed!"

The class just watched the retreating figure of Seamus Finnigan and jumped slightly when the door slammed with a loud _SLAM!_ The class then scurried out, kind of being used to some of the teachers' outbursts about things like that with things connected to the war. Dominique followed her cousins and Nikki out of the Defense room and back into the Great Hall.

When they got back into the Great Hall, the students were swarming Dominique with questions. "How is that your boggart?" "Have you ever met Greyback?" "My brother told me-!"

"Enough!" Fred shouted and dragged Dominique away from the crowd and toward the grounds exit.

The four students looked around the lake to make sure that no one was there and sat down.

"Can someone please tell me why Professor Finnigan acted like zat during class?!" Dominique demanded once they sat down.

"Professor Finnigan's wife, Lavender Brown Finnigan was bitten by Fenrir Greyback during the Sceond War like your father. She is not a werewolf because to get the gene you have to be male, but from what our family tells us, his wife still has terrible memories about it. I guess Professor Finnigan got very angry about seeing the bastard again that is still alive today and just got angry that he was _your_ boggart," Roxanne explained.

"Wait Greyback ees still alive!" Dominique exploded, anger bubbling within her.

"Yes, but he has been in Azkaban since the war," Roxanne continued.

"He ees still alive!" Dominique yelled. They nodded cautiously; knowing full well what would happen if a veela got mad.

"Well zis ees great!" she huffed.

Then Fred thought of something.

"How come _your_ boggart is Greyback anyway? You've never met him before."

Dominique sighed, but nevertheless answered. "When my brother was four, he finally asked my dad the question. 'Why do I act like zis every month? Why do Victoire, Dominique and Maman get horrid looking cooked meat and you and I get delicious looking raw meat?' Zat ees when my papa decided eet was time zat Victoire, Louis and I saw the memory when my papa was attacked. I watched Greyback tackle and bite him. Eet was 'orrible. Ever since zen, Greyback was my greatest fear," Dominique explained.

Fred, Roxanne and Nikki just stared at her. "Wow. I can't imagine how that would feel seeing that happen to your own dad. We've all seen memories from the pensieve from the war, but Albus, James, Louis, Lily, Rose and Hugo are the only ones out of our generation to have experienced it. You know, because of the scar thing," Fred breathed.

"Yep," Dominique said, popping the 'p'.

"You know, I zink zat I am already getting tired of people staring at ze Weasley Clan (Potters, Blacks, Longbottoms, Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Evans, Scamanders) just because we are related to ze main war heroes een ze war," Dominique said after a thought.

"Well we've dealt with it for two years. It is not that new to us anymore. So get used to it," Roxanne told her.

"I don't zink I ever will," Dominique said, now looking at the lake over with the other three second years.


	15. Alot of intimidating males

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: December 17****th****, 2015**

Victoire rushed into the Great Hall to find Max after Professor Longbottom announced that the signups for who will be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas were now up and ready to be signed. She scanned her eyes around the room for Max when her eyed stopped on a sight in front of her that made her want throw something. It was Stacy Parks sitting at the Gryffindor table, draping her shoulders around Teddy: _Her Teddy!_

'Wait. He is not _your _Teddy. Then why am I thinking that?' Victoire thought to herself. Victoire just shook off those thoughts and made her way to the Ravenclaw table to find Max.

When she got to the Ravenclaw table, she was greeted with a hug and light kiss on the lips from Max. When their lips met, Victoire felt an odd feeling. The kiss was sweet and nice, but not craving and amazing like she wanted more.

"Hi," he greeted her as they sat down.

"Hey. So Uncle Neville just posted ze sign up sheet for people who will be staying for Christmas at Hogwarts. I just maybe 'ad ze idea zat you maybe wanted to spend Boxing Day with my family. I told my Maman about you and she would really like to meet you," Victoire told him, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"I guess I could do that. Will your family like me? I may be a muggle-born, but I do know that the Weasley Clan is a very well known Wizarding clan with _a lot_ of intimidating males that could very well beat me to a pulp," Max says warily to Victoire.

"You'll be fine. Though I 'aven't seen most of my family since I was little, so zis will be a new experience for me as well," Victoire assures him.

Still unsure, but will to do almost anything for his girlfriend, he agreed, "I guess, but promise me that all my limbs will still be attached to my body when we return to Hogwarts."

Victoire laughed and said, "I can't promise you zat, because eet could very well 'appen. My last boyfriend tried to cheat on me with my cousin Annabelle so I don't know eef my Papa will be lax about you. My brother too; he tries to act like a protective brother especially with my last boyfriend, but 'e ees not zat intimidating unless he has a veela rampage or during a full moon because he ees only seven. But I do 'ave to admit, his veela breakdowns are very scary sometimes."

Victoire was referring to the time that her family visited Romania to see Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Charlie for the week when Charlie and Gabrielle were spending the month there working with the dragons. Louis was four and wanted to ride a Chinese Firebolt, but his mother scolded him when he tried to climb on its back.

Max nodded until one phrase that Victoire said made him look up at her in confusion. "What do you mean by the full moon?" he asked.

Like it was no big deal, Victoire answered, "During ze Second Wizarding War, my Papa was attacked and bitten by Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf who was on Voldermort's side. Greyback wasn't transformed when my papa was bitten so 'e ees not a true werewolf, but _does_ possess a lot of ze werewolf qualities and abilities. Basically, he ees just like Teddy: he doesn't transform, but has a lot of ze symptons. He has all of ze same symptoms as Teddy. My brother got passed ze gene which ees past to every male offspring from zat person. Eet does not affect females so my sister and I don't 'ave ze gene, but my brothers, Louis does. He ees exactly like my papa and Teddy with the symptoms and abilities. Don't worry zough. He ees mostly 'armless." Victoire waited for the look of disgust to appear on his face, but it only appeared to possess one thing: amusement.

"Wow. You have quite the family," Max said, now stifling a laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" Victoire asked, playfully hitting him in the shoulder. "

No I'm not," Max said, now not even bothering to hold in his laugh.

As they were laughing from across the hall, Teddy glared at the back of Max's head as Stacy kept stroking his arm. He was really annoyed with Stacy, but he didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. He was just too nice; unless it was a full moon and he didn't take his potion. Then he was vicious.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Stacy whispered in what she thought was a seductive voice in Teddy's ear. She just ended up spitting in it.

After wiping away the spit, Teddy slightly turned to her, his main focus still on Max and Victoire, and said, "No thanks."

"Another time?" Stacy tried to pout like Victoire naturally did, but it just looked like a bad muggle lip Botox.

"Maybe," Teddy lied. He just tried to get Stacy to go away. Stacy batted her eyelashes and kissed his cheek sloppily before strutting away in a very unattractive way. When she left, Teddy immediately used his robes to wipe off her lipstick print that she left on his cheek. He looked at his robe that was now covered in gross pink mush. 'I have to get this washed now,' Teddy thought. On his way out of the Great Hall, Teddy glanced one more time in jealousy at Max and Victoire and then hung his head and walked out.

Victoire stops laughing long enough to see Stacy plant a kiss on Teddy's cheek before walking away. Victoire turns away from him, sad that he would like her.

'Wait why you are sad? If he is happy, you should be happy for him,' she thought. 'But you _aren't_ happy for him,' she thought again. Max then turns to her before telling her a muggle joke that she begins laughing at because Max actually _is_ pretty funny. Turning back, Victoire looks at Teddy's now empty seat. Still filled with laughter, Victoire laughs again and almost fully forgets about Teddy. _Almost._

* * *

**_I know its short, but its pretty much just a filler chapter._**


	16. Never wish lycanthropy on someone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: December 22****nd****, 2015**

"Grandma, can you, Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius stay at the Burrow for Boxing Day this year?" Teddy talked to his grandmother through the fireplace.

"Teddy, sweetie, why? We always go to Grimmauld Place with Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius alone on Boxing Day," Andromeda said.

"I know, but this year I want to stay at the Burrow with the others. So can we?"

"I guess so," she gave in and Teddy let out a breath when she disconnected.

'Now that is one step closer to keeping Max and Victoire apart when he comes over this Boxing Day,' Teddy thought before he went to bed.

* * *

The Hogwarts archway to the train station going to King's Cross Station was packed with students who were waiting to go home for Christmas break.

"Ow, you ran your trunk over my foot!" Molly exclaimed angrily to Fred as Teddy, Victoire, Max, Dominique, Fred, Roxanne, Joshua, Frank, Nikki, Emily, Molly and Ryan all shoved each other in one compartment.

"Sorry!" Fred apologized, not sounding quite sorry at all.

"You just elbowed me in the face!" Nikki complained loudly as Ryan tried to shove Emily's large trunk into the overhead compartment.

"Em, why do you have so much stuff in your trunk?" Ryan wondered, now relocating his shoulder back into his arm after he put the heavy trunk into the overhead.

"Because I need some…clothing to keep you happy at night," Emily replied seductively into Ryan's ear in what she thought was a quiet tone, but everyone heard. Ryan let out a low growl and began planting soft kisses on Emily's neck.

"Ew!" Molly squealed.

"Please! Guys, there are children in this compartment!" Ted tried to shield his and Victoire's eyes with his hands as Victoire tried to shield Max and Dominique's eyes. Emily and Ryan finally snapped out of their own little world and looked at everyone.

"Why don't you guys find your own compartment?!" Teddy shouted over the screams of disgust from the younger ones.

"Fine," Emily said simply, grabbed Ryan's tie and pulled him eagerly out of the compartment.

A couple of minutes later, Max encircled Victoire in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Ted's idea wasn't a bad one. Maybe we could find our own compartment."

Teddy rolled his eyes, for he heard their conversation because of his wolf hearing, and felt himself clench his fists as Victoire giggled and nodded. The two teenagers then walked out of the compartment hand in hand, but not before Victoire glanced back at Teddy while thinking to herself, 'This feels weird leaving Teddy for some reason,' but shook it off and left the room with a click of the door.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the train finally stopped at King's Cross Station and students swarmed the exit off the train and onto the platform. Before they got off the train, Victoire said to Max, "I'll see you on Boxing Day. I don't want my father to see you before zen so you better not let 'im see you."

Max chuckled softly and pulled her close. "I promise I'll be a ninja in the shadows when I get off the train so he won't see me when I go to my parents," he promised her.

"Bonsoir," Victoire said and then pecked him on the lips before stepping off the train. Victoire didn't linger the kiss because for some reason it didn't feel right because sparks were supposed to be shooting up you body like they should by how Emily described kissing; but somehow, they didn't. It was nice, like her first one, but not special.

As soon as her parents came into view at King's Cross, Dominique and Victoire bombarded them with hugs and greetings.

"Maman, Papa, Hogwarts ees amazing!" Dominique squealed and Victoire agreed.

"Bonjour my darlings!" Fleur greeted them while the other people in the Weasley Clan rushed up to them.

"Dominique, you 'ad your thirteenth birthday! You look so grownup!" Fleur hugged her youngest daughter with a big hug.

"Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, we haven't seen you in so long!" Roxanne actually squealed like Dominique did which she _never_ does.

"We plan to be around much more even though we will still live in France. Charlie, Gabrielle and Nathalia as well," Bill engulfed them with his wolfy strength in one big hug.

"Hey Bill, hey Fleur," Teddy hugged them both and kissed Fleur on the cheek.

"Teddy, you 'ave grown so much! My little boy 'as grown up!" Fleur pinched his cheeks.

Teddy turned red and Victoire groaned, "Maman!" Because Teddy and Victoire were best friends, Fleur always babysat Teddy when his grandmother, Ginny or Harry were not available while Ginny and Harry did the same for Victoire. Victoire was like another daughter to them because she always came around a lot when she was little because of Teddy. She always convinced Teddy with her veela magic to play Barbies with her when she was over at Potter Manor. Though even without her veela charm, Teddy still would've done anything for her.

"Can we go now? I want to meet everyone! I 'eard Grandma Molly makes _amazing_ mince pies! Teddy told me zat Aunt Angelina and Uncle Neville were already home!" Dominique jumped eagerly. She was always an exuberant one.

"Okay, Okay, let's go," Fleur gave in and to grandmother's house they go.

* * *

When they all got to the Burrow, all the kids rushed inside, but Victoire and Dominique were the fastest, wanting to meet everyone and catch up with the ones she already knew.

When they got inside, the two girls were cascaded with hugs and cheerful greetings. The first person Victoire went to were her grandparents, Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Victoire and Dominique hugged them enthusiastically and their grandparents hugged them just as excitedly back.

"You've all grown so much! Dominique, your thirteen and Victoire you're almost sixteen!" Grandma Molly exclaimed.

After a long session of hugs from the adults, Victoire and Dominique got to the kids of the Weasley Clan. Victoire started at the oldest ones while Dominique began at the youngest. Victoire first stopped by corner where four boys that were all around the same age sat in a corner all huddled together. One of the boys, who had a slight dreamy look in his eye like Aunt Luna, had dirty blonde hair exactly like Aunt Luna, but unlike Luna's grey eyes, this boy had blue eyes that had a dreamy glint to them. This one must be one of Aunt Luna's three children.

Another boy also had blonde hair, but this one's was platinum blonde, and this boy had piercing grey eyes in the same exact color and shape like Sirius Black's eyes and certain members of the Black family. Coincidentally, the ones with dark eyes are the evil ones and the ones with violet (Nymphadora, Teddy and Ted I) and gray eyes (Narcissa, Scorpius, Draco, Astoria and Andromeda) are the ones in the black family that turned out to be good, by blood or by marriage. This boy also had a smirk that also looked like Sirius Black's, but also her Uncle Draco Black, Teddy and Sirius' cousin. 'It must run in the family. Draco, Sirius, and this boy all had the same mischievous smirks. This boy must be Draco and Astoria Black's son, Scorpius.' Though one thing Victoire noticed was that though he was probably listening to the conversation, this boy was also focused on a book about Transfiguration that he was reading.

Victoire's eyes then settled on the last two boys who looked like twins, but knew they weren't only because she immediately knew who they were. The second she saw them, she knew that they were Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's two boys, Albus and James Potter. Both boys had the same _very_ messy black hair that they both ruffled in unison that ran in the Potter family for males and they both had Uncle Harry's almond shaped, emerald green eyes. Both boys also were a little scrawny like Harry was, but like his father, a little built too. Both boys also had the same round glasses and the same exact lightning scar that their father had. Bill had also told her when Ginny and Harry's kids were born that, like Rose and Hugo and Louis, had inherited their parents' scars and memories from the war and anything having to do with their childhood or that person as if they _were _that person.

Victoire lightly cleared her throat and the four boys turned around. "Bonjour, I'm Victoire," she waved slightly.

All four boys stood up and crossed their arms over their chests with mischievous smirks on their faces and glint in their eyes. "Why hello there. You must be one of Al and I's veela cousins," one of the Harry clones said, 'probably James,' Victoire thought because he said, "Al and I."

"Oui, did you meet my brozer yet?" she asked, now looking around for Louis.

"Yes, we have. My father was right when he said he and your father had the same symptoms as Teddy. Though he can really pack in the food," the boy she thought to be Scorpius said.

"Yeah, my little waste bin of a brozer can eat more zan my papa and Teddy sometimes," Victoire said.

"Well now that we have covered the food ingestion topic, let me introduce to you to the Marauders. We are _the_ _best _pranksters Hogwarts will ever see or hear of. Fred is just warming up the school for us until we get there. The Marauders is a complex group system of four pranksters. The original Marauders consisted of Prongsie and I's grandfather and clone, James Potter I, Padfoot's cousin and my father's godfather, Sirius Black, Teddy's father, Remus Lupin, and," Harry clone #1 clenched his jaw and fists at this, "the traitor who got my grandparents killed, Peter Pettigrew. The Marauders are not a group that you can just _choose_ to be a part of or make up your own. You have to the best of the best and most of us are related to Marauders, so an object that is key to being successful has to be passed down father to son by a Marauder. Let me introduce to you the next generation Marauders!" Harry clone #1 finished enthusiastically.

Harry clone #2 stepped up first with a mischievous grin. "Hello, I am Albus Severus Potter, age 9. These guys call me Prongsie, but some people call me 'Harry clone #2'," Albus introduced.

The blonde boy with the book stepped up next. "I am Scorpius Hyperion Black, age 9. My brothers call me Padfoot though."

"Wait, I thought you were an only child," Victoire wondered.

"I am, but these guys are just like my brothers," Scorpius told her.

Victoire nodded understandably as the next boy introduced himself.

"Wotcher, I am Lorcan Remus Scamander, age 10. These pinheads call me Horsetail, though," Lorcan joked in a dreamy voice like his mother. 'I _knew_ he was one of Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf's sons,' Victoire thought.

Harry clone #1 finally stepped up with the same mischievous grin like his brother had after the boys playfully fought when Lorcan called them pinheads. 'Seriously, could they _get_ any more alike?' Victoire thought to herself when she observed the two boys again. "Hello there. You probably know me. I am James Sirius Potter II. I'm 10 as well and am known by the guys as Prongs," James said proudly.

Victoire laughed at all of their introductions and when they said their nicknames with such pride. "Teddy told me all about you guys, but you didn't 'ave to do ze 'ole introductions about Marauders. Teddy already told me about zat and ze map," Victoire laughed softly.

"Teddy also told me zat Scorpius ees ze smart one who likes to stare at my cousin Rose, Lorcan ees ze one with ze big imagination who finds anything Bridget says very intriguing, and Albus and James are ze ones who ruffle zeir 'air, breaks zeir glasses, and are a little too cocky for zeir own good," Victoire pointed to each one of them.

"But Teddy _also_ told me zat all of you guys are _extremely_ clever, adventurous, talented, brave, loyal, but also sneaky," Victoire added.

"Would you look at that? Teddy described us perfectly!" James exclaimed with joy.

"Yes he did, now let me find my ozer cousins," Victoire rolled her eyes but smiled at his joy and left that corner of the room and to another.

As soon as Dominique and Victoire met everyone, their family didn't treat them like guests, but as a family; an annoying, food throwing, prank pulling family. Their cousins were the most used to them. They already started making fun of the two girls like a family should.

"Now that we finally have the family back together, I would like to make a toast; to family reunions!" Grandpa Weasley chanted at the head of the table as the Weasley Clan patriarch.

"To family reunions!" they chorused back.

The second after that, Ginny slapped Harry on the back of the head. "Ow!" Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Why did you give Al and Jamie Firewhisky?" Ginny scolded.

"It was just a sip! C'mon it's not like-!" Harry was cut off when she slapped him on the back of his head again to which the family just laughed at their exchange.

"I completely forgot Uncle 'Arry and Aunt Ginny were like zat. Zough you can see een zeir eyes zat zey love each other," Victoire whispered to Teddy.

"Definitely; but imagine having to hear them fight when you were little in your room that they keep in Potter Manor for you, but when you were sleeping, you started to hear moans, screams and whimpers. One time that happened to me when I was seven and a couple of weeks later they announced that Ginny was pregnant with James. Quite a horrifying moment, that was," Teddy whispered back.

After hearing that sentence, Victoire's voice rang out in a ring of laughter. Soon, Victoire _couldn't_ stop laughing as Teddy watched her with awe. 'The voice of an angel,' he thought. After watching Victoire laugh, Teddy began laughing himself, and soon the two were lying on the floor in fits of laughter. By this time, the whole table became quiet and was now watching the two in confusion; but Teddy and Victoire didn't care. They just kept on laughing and watching each other while they were laughing like they were the only two people in the world.

"Mummy, why are Teddy and Victoire having a spaz attack?" Lacy asked her mother, watching the two teenagers with slight wariness.

"Darling, they are not having a spaz attack, they are laughing. It must be the nargles inside their heads. I think it is time for you and your brothers to have another nargle bath," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Lorcan, Lysander, and Lacy's heads then snapped up to meet their mother's eyes in horror. "Mum, please no!" Lorcan pleaded as the other Marauders snickered at him. He, along with his siblings and parents, all believed in a lot of magical creatures including nargles. He and his siblings just never thought it was necessary for the horrid nargle baths; EVER. Their excuse to try to get out of them was, "but they are the _nice_ nargles!" Though it never worked.

"Yes, I think a nice nargle bath will be nice for my children tonight. Come along Lorcan, Lysander, Lacy," Luna commanded and gestured for her kids to follow her.

The three kids looked at their father for help. Rolf secretly thought that nargle baths were unnecessary as well, but he didn't dare defy his wife. The night before his bachelor party with Harry, Neville, Ron, Draco, Dudley, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, Luna made him get a nargle bath and the rest of the guys thought he was whipped. 'Well look at the other guys! They're whipped as well!' Rolf thought. He just looked at his kids and shook his head frantically. They took that as, 'do not defy your mother and most importantly, don't bring me into this!' The kids slumped their shoulders and followed their mother upstairs.

"What are nargle baths?" Dominique asked in confusion when the four Scamanders were upstairs.

Grandma Molly chuckled and answered, "Nargle baths are baths that she gives her children every so often to get rid of the so called nargles in our brains." Dominique just stared at her like she was crazy. Louis, Bill, and Fleur were already used to the nargle baths because they have visited the Burrow for the past four months. Victoire was also used to it because she remembered Luna talking about them when she was about 2 or 3.

"Well that is….nice," Dominique finished lamely, not knowing what else to say.

After a couple minutes of discussing school, Percy launched into a boring conversation about the proper way to clean a portkey after using it. It was so unappealing, even Lucy, Molly, and Audrey started dozing off.

"….and that is why cleaning your portkey is crucial," Percy finished. "Oh and one more-," he began again but was cut off by George and Ron yelling out, "Please, no!" while Charlie and Bill just slammed their heads on the table.

"Percy, dear, maybe it is time to catch up with Victoire and Dominique," Audrey massaged Percy's hand which he always found soothing and made him stutter. Audrey was always a breathtaking beautiful woman who always found a way to make Percy speechless. She had long and wavy honey blonde hair and hazel eyes that Percy was pulled in by. When they started dating, he admitted to his brothers that he never understood or believed that Audrey chose _him_. Everyone could see by the way Audrey looked at Percy that she loved him more than anything else in the world.

"I…I…I…I guess we could catch up," Percy finally stuttered out. Everyone silently laughed at Percy's loss of words. He never has nothing to say.

Ginny, being the person to break silences, asked, "So girls, how do you like Hogwarts?" Dominique was the first to launch the conversation about school. She talked and rambled about Defense, and most importantly, her boggart.

"….My boggart was of Greyback and then Professor Finnigan got really upset and stormed to his office," Dominique finished. Bill, Louis and Teddy's eyes danced with anger.

Hermione then turned to Ron and said, "I wonder how Seamus is doing with that. I feel so bad for Lavender even though she always got on my nerves. She didn't deserve to be scarred." Ron just nodded apologetically.

Soon after, it was Victoire's turn to talk about her year at Hogwarts so far. "Hogwarts ees amazing! I can see why you wanted me to go zere Papa. Everything 'as a certain aura to eet zat makes everything magical! Sure, I miss Annabelle, Ray and Corinne, but I am glad I am able to see Teddy and my cousins een person," Victoire began. "I also love Care of Magical Creatures," she added in which to Charlie and Gabrielle beamed at. They both loved magical creatures. "I zink I like Threstrals ze most. I can't see zem, but I can feel zem. One of ze most…unusual classes ees Potions. No doubt 'e hounded to join ze Slug Club, but I always made an excuse not to go to one of 'is parties. I don't zink I can make zat many more. I like Defense a lot. I don't really 'ave an opinion on Astronomy. I 'ate Divination. I can never see anything een ze crystal ball," Hermione looked satisfied at that since she always thought that Divination was useless, "Charms ees good except zat Professor Flitwick made me perform a patronus charm een front of everyone and zen I 'ad to explain to 'im about my wand! Don't people at Hogwarts 'ave something better to do zan peer at ze new kid?" Victoire bursted. "And you know what ze worst zing was? I 'ad to read a whole two pages een my History of Magic book just about Louis! I zink I know about my little brother!" Some people were now laughing as they watched her outburst.

Then Louis put his little hand up. "Wait, why would your History of Magic book 'ave me een zere?"

Victoire sighed, knowing he'd get a big head about this, but answered, "You were een my book because ze chapter we are learning about are about 'alf-breeds, and you are apparently ze only known 'alf-breed zat ees more zan two non-human species because you are 4/8 werewolf, 3/8 wizard, and 1/8 veela." Louis then grinned obnoxiously.

"So I'm famous," he said, his little face lighting up with joy and pride.

"We were already famous," Dominique argued.

"Oui, but only because of our family," Louis countered.

"I knew 'e was ze one een our family to get a big 'ead," Dominique threw her hands up in the air.

"I zink we all knew zat," Victoire pointed out.

After dinner, the Weasley Clan had several rounds of chess until the last two were Ron, who was the best Wizard's Chess player of his generation (Dumbledore said it himself), and his son Hugo who got the same talent and skill for Wizard's Chess as Ron did. He is the only one to ever beat his father and their games lasted about two hours. This one was their longest to date. It took them three and half hours until Hermione finally got so frustrated with their focus on the game and not on family that she ended the game herself.

"'Mione!" Ron protested as Hugo exclaimed, "Mum!"

"Well you boys need to stop being so obsessed with Wizard's Chess. I swear, sometimes you are more obsessed with this than the Chudley Cannons!" Hermione complained. Hugo and Ron gasped and protested at the accusation. To Ron and Hugo, the Chudley Cannons are sacred; as is food.

Soon after the fight between Ron and Hugo pertaining to who would've won the game simmered, the family began the Weasley Clan duel competition which takes place at every Weasley Clan get together. Arthur split the family into pairs that he felt balanced each other out in dueling. Andromeda and Molly were paired; Dominique and Fred were paired; Roxanne and Molly II were paired; Audrey and Astoria versed; Ginny and Charlie versed; Fleur and Harry versed, being school champions in the Triwizard Tournament; Hermione and Angelina were paired; Draco and Ron were paired; Rolf and Neville were versed; Hannah and Luna versed; Percy and Bill took each other on; George and Gabrielle dueled; Frank and Joshua also dueled while Teddy and Victoire versed each other. Being non-magical, Dudley, Genny and Petunia didn't duel as was the same with the children who didn't enter Hogwarts yet.

They began dueling and after about 10 minutes, Teddy won against Victoire after a very long duel, Bill won against Percy, Gabrielle won against George, Molly won against Andromeda, Dominique won against Fred, Roxanne won against Molly II, Audrey and Astoria called it a tie and both withdrew, Ginny won against Charlie, Harry won against Fleur, Hermione won against Angelina, Draco won against Ron, Neville won against Rolf, Luna won against Hannah, and Frank and Joshua both knocked each other out when they flung the same curse at each other at the same time. Frank advanced to the next round though when Joshua withdrew after waking up.

When the next round came round, Teddy versed Frank and won, Dominique versed Roxanne and Roxanne won, Bill went against Draco and won, Molly versed Hermione, but, like Audrey and Astoria, they both called it a tie and withdrew from the competition, Gabrielle won against Luna, Ginny beat Neville and then Ginny versed Harry as well to which Harry beat her.

The next round's pairs were, being the only Hogwarts students left in the competition, Roxanne and Teddy to which Teddy won, Ginny and Gabrielle to which Ginny won, and finally Bill and Harry, to which after a _very_ long duel, Harry won.

The second to last round was against Teddy and Ginny which Ginny won after quite a long duel because even at seventeen, Teddy was an expert Auror level in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and dueling. Ginny and Harry finally versed in the final round which Ginny almost won at. Ginny almost successfully fully distracted Harry when she started gracefully shaking out her flaming red hair. Ginny, even at age 34, still looked about twenty-five. Harry did as well. Genetics was truly amazing. In the end, Harry sent his stag patronus to gallop after Ginny which made her fall when it tripped her. She ended up flying onto the couch which ended in a victory for Harry. Again. No one EVER beat Harry. He was just too good. Then people began congratulating him and Harry began to bashfully blush and tried to shyly make his was out of the spotlight like he always did. He hated attention and praise. He consistently tried to tell everyone that it was luck, but they knew better.

A couple of hours later, the kids decided to go up to Ginny's old room and play Exploding Snap. "I am so glad zat I am back with my family," Victoire said to Teddy as they watched the younger cousins play Exploding Snap. Victoire felt a surge of electricity go through her as Teddy scooted a little closer to her on the bed they were sitting on.

"Me too," Teddy agreed softly, looking into her clear and crisp blue eyes with adoration and love. They just sat there looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until James and Albus both screamed, "Look out!"

Their moment was broken as an exploding card flew straight in the distance that kept Victoire and Teddy apart. They both leaned back on their sides of the bed when it flew past them.

"James! Albus! That almost hit someone!" Teddy scolded irritably.

"Why were we interrupting something?" Albus nudged Teddy with a knowing look. James smirked mischievously at the two and winked at Teddy with the words going through his mind, 'Why don't you just kiss her Teddy?!' The boys both ruffled their hair and push their glasses farther up their noses at the same time. Talk about clones. James then suggested, "Aren't you going to kiss her?"

Scorpius and Lorcan then sauntered across the room and situated themselves on either side with James and Albus in the middle. Scorpius then said, "We all know it is going to happen sometime so why not just speed up the process."

"Yeah, skip over all the awkward in between stuff," Lorcan crossed his arms over his chest with a grin.

Victoire and Teddy both felt their cheeks redden immensely and Teddy's hair and eyes turned red as well. "James, Al, Lorcan, Scorp, stop; Victoire has a boyfriend," Teddy said 'boyfriend' bitterly and clenched his fists just thinking of Max and Victoire holding hands, hugging, kissing and doing all the romantic stuff that Teddy thought himself and Victoire and not Max do. 'I knew her first! I know more stuff about her! I'm her best friend! But that is I'll ever be,' Teddy thought.

Victoire looked at the boys and then Teddy with an embarrassed look. 'Why did Teddy go red? I'm just his best friend to him. Aren't I?' she thought to herself. When Teddy mentioned Victoire's boyfriend, the four Marauders' faces lit up.

"You have a boyfriend?" Lorcan asked, all the four Marauders rocking back and forth on their heels.

"Why didn't you ever tell us, dear cousin?" Albus wondered in mock innocence.

"What is his name?" James had a mischievous glint in his eye, probably wondering whether he was good to prank. Even though they weren't in Hogwarts yet, they knew every inch and every person in the place.

"His name ees Max. Now I won't tell you _any _more until you guys meet on Boxing Day. You_ better _not pull a prank on 'im, or I will personally make sure my brother bites you. And you know how sharp 'is werewolf teeth are," Victoire smirked at the last sentence.

The Marauders' faces were masked with visible fear. "You wouldn't. Louis hurts just when he hugs us!" Scorpius had a horrified look on his face.

"Well eef you don't do anything to my boyfriend, zen you will not get turned eento a werewolf," Victoire threatened, but the threat was empty. She would _never_ wish the burden of lycanthropy upon someone after seeing what her father, brother and Teddy go through.

"No pranks, we promise," Lorcan caved first followed by the others before they scurried away.

Victoire went into a fit of giggles when they walked away. "So, Max is coming on Boxing Day?" Teddy tired to be civil while speaking about Max.

"Oui 'e ees. I hope my father likes 'im," Victoire replied, but couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she introduced Teddy as her boyfriend.

"Well I hope it all goes well," Teddy tried not to sound bitter.

"Zanks Teddy. Zanks for showing me around school and not making zis all awkward since we 'aven't physically seen each other for twelve years," Victoire thanked him genuinely with a wide smile.

"No thanks necessary," Teddy replied, than the two teenagers joined their family in Exploding Snap.

* * *

**I hope this satisfies you. If it doesn't than oh well.**


	17. Got it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: December 26****th****, 2015**

As the day went by, the whole family was becoming more and more anxious as they waited to meet the first new significant one of a Weasley Clan member in a while. "When is he going to be here? I want to meet Victoire's new boyfriend!" Lily complained to which Lacy and Carmela agreed with, being Lily's best friends.

"'E will come soon enough. I just 'ope zat Max ees better zan Christopher," Fleur told them.

"Don't worry; Max ees _definitely_ better zan Christopher," Victoire assured her family.

Minutes later, there was a crash by the fireplace. Everyone jumped with their wands raised as quick as lightning with the Potters being the fastest. Ever since the war, the first thing Harry had taught his family was a saying that Mad-Eye used: _Constant Vigilance_. All of the Weasley Clan knew that like the back of their hand. Also, being able to see what had actually happened as they basically experienced it because of their scars, Rose, Hugo, Louis, Teddy, Albus, James and Lily were the only ones out of their cousins to know what it was like.

Victoire immediately lowered her wand when she heard a familiar, "Ow!" coming from the fireplace. "Max!" she helped him from the fireplace where he had soot all over him and a bleeding gash on the corner of his right eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" she checked him all over his face.

"I'm fine. I just have never used the floo network before because I am muggle-born. I guess I should bring padding with me next time," Max flinched as Victoire tried to tend to his wound.

"I should 'ave come and gotten you. I forgot you never used floo powder before," Victoire apologized.

"It's okay Victoire. I'm okay. Just not how I wanted to make a first impression," Max waved off Victoire's fussing which she finally did after a couple minutes. After noticing the rest of the family watching their exchange, Victoire brought Max over to her father who was standing beside her mother with his arms crossed and a hard glare etched on his face which Max didn't even falter at.

"He's cute," Elena Longbottom whispered to Rose Weasley to which she agreed with. After saying that, Albus had a sullen expression on his face.

Max bravely held out his hand for Bill to shake. "Hello Mr. Weasley. I'm Max Malcolm. Pleased to meet you," he greeted with a charming smile.

'Please hate him. Please hate him,' Teddy internally pleaded.

Bill stared at Max's hand until he shook it with a curt, "Good to meet you too."

Victoire then cleared her throat and said to Max, "Why don't I introduce you to the rest of my family?"

Max shyly smiled and nodded.

Victoire first brought Max over to the first branch of the Weasley Clan: her grandparents. "Max, meet Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur," Victoire pointed to her grandparents to which he shook hands with. Well, Molly gave him a big hug which he was a little surprised at, but hugged her back meaningfully.

The two went over to the next branch when Victoire introduced, "Meet my Maman." Max reached out to shake Fleur's hand, but like Molly, she pulled him into a big hug which he was not as surprised about, and kissed his cheeks. When she pulled away, Max's cheeks reddened slightly, no doubt because she was a veela.

"Meet my little cousin, Nathalia Weasley, her father and my Papa's brother, Uncle Charlie and my Maman's sister, Aunt Gabrielle who are getting married soon." Gabrielle gave Max the same welcome as Fleur did and then re-positioned Nathalia on her hip. Nathalia's small delicate fingers reached for Max while Gabrielle tried to tighten her hold around her while Max shook hands with Charlie. Max, seeing Nathalia's gesture, asked if he could hold her and when she did, Nathalia seemed at peace in his arms.

When Max finally handed the now sleeping Nathalia in Gabrielle's arms, Victoire introduced Max to Percy's branch of the family and so on. After a while they finally got to the children in the Weasley Clan besides Nathalia.

"I would like you to meet Lily Potter, Uncle 'Arry and Aunt Ginny's daughter," Victoire pointed to a small girl about 7 with flaming red hair like her mother's and emerald green eyes like her father, "Rose and Hugo Weasley, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's children," Victoire gestured to a boy and girl with straight Weasley red hair and clear blue eyes like their father. "Next are Bridget and Carmela Evans, Uncle Dudley and Aunt Genny's daughters." These girls both had the same Lily Evans green eyes, but while the older one had red hair like Lily, the smaller one, Carmela, had reddish blonde hair. The next people Victoire introduced to Max were Lucy Weasley, Lacy Scamander, Lysander Scamander, Elena Longbottom, and Louis Weasley. Max shook hands with Elena who had wavy dirty blonde hair like her father, mother and brothers, and hazel eyes. Her shyness, but kindness like her father made everyone immediately like her. Lacy, who had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes which had a dreamy look to them, shook hands with Max, but was interrupted by her twin brother, Lysander, who had the same hair and eyes as her. He started ranting about a Crumpled Horn Snortkack until Lorcan had to pull him away.

After meeting Lucy with her Weasley red hair and hazel/green eyes, Max finally met Louis. Louis gripped Max's hand with all of his werewolf strength and glared at him. "So you are my sister's new boyfriend?" the flawless silvery blonde haired blue eyed veela wanted to confirm in his French accent.

Max nodded as he squatted to Louis' level.

"Well you better not 'urt 'er or I _will_ bite you!" Louis threatened to which all the adults, including Max and Victoire found amusing because a seven-year-old tried to threaten an experienced sixteen-year-old wizard.

"I'll remember that, little guy," Max laughed and ruffled Louis' hair, though thanks to being veela, none got out of place.

"You already know Roxanne, Molly, Teddy, Fred, Joshua and Frank so I zink I will introduce you to ze last of ze children een ze Weasley Clan: Ze Marauders." Victoire and Max turned to the four troublemakers to see them standing in a horizontal line in the order they automatically go in (Scorpius on the right, Albus and James in the middle, and Lorcan on the left), grinning wickedly and waving mischievously at the two.

"Well hello there," James began,

"Max Malcolm," Albus finished.

"Even though you probably know of us," Scorpius began cockily,

"We would like to introduce ourselves," Lorcan ended.

"The name is Black. Scorpius Black," Scorpius shook Max's hand.

"I'm Lorcan Scamander," the ten-year-old smiled widely.

"And I'm James Potter II. The older Potter brother," James introduced himself, shaking Max's hand.

"I'm Albus Potter. The younger Potter brother," the nine-year-old shook Max's hand as Max's face was masked in confusion.

"Aren't you two twins? You both look like you are," Max confusedly asked.

The two black haired boys threw their hands up in unison without even meaning it. "Why does everyone think we are twins?!" James exclaimed.

"'Ave you looked een ze mirror?" Victoire pointed out.

"That is beside the point," Albus argued, but ending the topic.

"Just so you know, I actually _have_ seen you guys before. There is actually practically a shrine in the boy's toilet devoted to both of the generations of Marauders. There are at least twenty pictures of each generation of Marauders tacked up by the shrine. It is kind of weird, but still cool. It says a bunch of things on it like, _Rest in peace 1__st__ generation Marauders and let the next generation do your guys' name good and hold the title proudly_, and _We'll miss the first generation Marauders, Love, the First Wizarding War survivors_. It was touching and admirable, but I wonder who put up the shrine in the first place," Max wondered.

"That would be Teddy. We had to get our names around Hogwarts somehow," Albus told him, his face filled with pride.

"Better early than never, right?," Max replied.

* * *

Soon after, Grandma Molly announced dinner was ready and everyone sat down around the rather large table. "So Max, what house are you in?" Victoire's father interrogates him with all of the male Weasley Clan members leaning in closely to question him next.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, one year above Victoire," Max answers with ease.

"What career do you think you will pursue if you pass your N.E.W.T.s?" Percy grilled him next, obviously wanting to ask him about his career choice.

"Well if I can, I want to enter the Auror training program and hopefully become an Auror," Max said as Teddy glared at his profile.

"What a wonderful career choice. I'm sure you'll be great at eet," Fleur put in.

"That means a lot," Max said.

"What Quidditch team do you follow?" Charlie asked with Ron, George, James, Albus, Hugo, Scorpius, Draco, Lorcan, Dudley and Harry on the edge of their seats, waiting for an answer.

"Country wise, I support Scotland because that's my home country, but I also support England if Scotland doesn't make it to the World Cup. When it comes to teams inside the UK, I think I'd go with the Montrose Magpies. My brother and I had loved them ever since we found out about the Wizarding World."

Ron then scoffed, "The Cannons are much better!" to which Hugo agreed with.

"Oh please Ron, the Cannons are rubbish," George told him.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are-!"

George was cut off by Dudley asking, "Who is your favorite player on the England team?"

"I don't actually have a favorite Quidditch player on England's team; but you and my brother I think are the most skilled," Max told him.

"Your brother is on England's team?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, he is. He is Graham Malcolm, the keeper. He could've gone with Scotland, but he like England better" Max said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"He's your brother? You both look nothing alike!" Dudley told him.

"Yep; I look like my mum and he looks like my dad; so people don't really know we are brothers until they see our whole family together," Max explained.

"Well your brother is one hell of a keeper," Charlie offered, earning a light slap on the back of his head from Gabrielle.

"Language!" she said, covering Nathalia's ears.

"Sorry, love," apologized then kissed her deeply.

"Whipped," Draco muttered which earned a hard glare from Astoria to which he caved under.

"I zink zat ees enough eenterrogation for tonight, so why don't you and I take a walk by the lake," Victoire beckoned Max toward the door after a few more minutes of questions.

Max stood to follow her when Teddy jumped up, "I'll come too."

"Teddy-," Victoire began, but was cut off by Bill's, "That is a great idea. Why don't all the kids go?"

Bill then turned to Teddy and mouthed, "Watch them!"

As all the other kids got up, Victoire and Max reluctantly agreed to let them come. "Let's go then!" Victoire ushered them all to the door of the Burrow with Teddy the last to go.

* * *

Teddy kept watch on the two lovebirds while they sat by the lake, their arms wrapped around each while Teddy was stuck on cousin duty. "Teddy! You promised you'll give me your Chocolate Frog Card of Godric Gryffindor the next time you came home!" Lily nagged him, tugging on his shirt which pulled his concentration away from Max and Victoire who were now kissing while sitting near the edge of the lake.

"Here Lils; go play with Lacy and Carmela," Teddy did as best as possible to be nice, but now wasn't the right time to talk to him. As Lily turned to go back to Lacy and Carmela, Teddy put his concentration back on Max and Victoire. The two were laughing and wrapped up in each others' arms in such a loving way that it made Teddy's skin boil.

'I could make her as happy as that and maybe even happier. Then again, I am too dangerous to be caught up with her. I could hurt her and that would hurt me the most. I could never do that to her,' he thought through the pros and cons of their "what he thought could never happen" relationship.

* * *

After a while of catching fireflies with the little ones, Grandma Molly called everyone in for bedtime. "Okay, everyone go in the rooms they usually go to for sleeping, and Max can sleep in Ron's room with the boys," Bill pointedly pointed out where Max was sleeping.

"Yes sir," Max said, saluting Bill which made the younger boys laugh.

"You're funny Max. Are you going to marry Victoire?" Hugo asked Max, looking from Victoire to Max. Max started choking on the pumpkin juice he was drinking and Victoire went pale.

Everyone else was frozen in place, wide-eyed and jaw dropped. "Hugo, I don't zink ees ze right time to be discussing zis. 'Ow about we all get ready for bed," Victoire suggested, wanting to get off the topic to which Max quickly agreed and everyone headed upstairs.

* * *

"Are you going to tell us how you guys met?" Bridget asked Victoire, tying her Lily Evans red hair back into a messy bun as the Weasley Clan girls got ready for bed.

"We accidentally knocked eento each ozer one day and both of ze piles of books we were carrying fell from our hands. So we picked zem up and began talking. We were sitting by ze lake, talking when he spontaneously asked me out to Hogsmeade and I said yes. I know eet doesn't sound extravagant, but I think it was special," Victoire recalled their meeting.

All the girls began squealing in excitement except Lily. She just crossed her arms and pouted. "I want you to marry Teddy," she complained.

Everyone froze again then some of the younger ones then agreed. "Yeah, Teddy is who you should marry!" Elena, Bridget and Rose chorused, now thinking about it.

"Um, Teddy ees not my boyfriend and I probably won't be zinking of marriage for a while," Victoire tried to give an excuse, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she were married to Teddy. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and sat in circle with the other girls.

"Let's play truth of dare!" Molly suggested once they were all in a circle.

"Yeah!" some agreed enthusiastically while other ones said, "I guess."

"I'll go first!" Roxanne volunteered. "Carmela, truth or dare?" she asked the strawberry blonde. Being Roxanne, she would try to make you do the most embarrassing or hilarious dare.

"Truth!" Carmela replied.

Rubbing her hands together deviously, Roxanne said, "I'm going to make this a good one then. Er….. Is it true that you went into Louis' underwear drawers and took his underpants for blackmail?"

Carmela giggled and answered, "Why do you think he has given me his cookies for the past month?"

Everyone began laughing, but Bridget said, "I don't think it's only because you are blackmailing him."

Everyone laughed harder after that comment while Carmela said, "Ew! I would never like Louis! Boys are icky!"

"You say zat now, but wait about five years and I promise you zat you will change your mind" Victoire told her.

"No, I won't," she grumbled, but they kept the game going.

"Okay, I choose…Elena next! Truth or dare?" Carmela elected.

"Truth," Elena replied immediately to everyone's protests.

"You always choose truth!" Lacy complained.

"Yeah, pick dare!" Lily urged, agreeing with Lacy.

"Fine!" Elena gave in.

"Okay, Elena. I dare you to….get two big pieces of chocolate cake from downstairs and bring it to the boys' room and smash them in Joshua and Frank's faces," Carmela instructed her.

"I'm glad you made me choose dare now," Elena's face was now lit up with glee at the thought of doing her dare to her brothers. She never liked to be mean to anyone except her brothers that made fun of her for her crush on Albus that was completely obvious to everyone but Albus himself. Elena then got up from the spot she was sitting in and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

When Elena made her way out of the room, she caught Albus coming out of the bathroom as she tip toed to the top of the staircase. They both froze at the sight of each other and blushed furiously. They have been more nervous around each other ever since Frank and Joshua tracked Albus down at Harry's 35th Birthday Party and yelled out the news to him. When Albus heard the two twins say those things, Albus was surprised yet happy. He had liked, no, _loved_ Elena ever since Albus and Elena were de-gnoming the garden by themselves when they accidentally pulled the same gnome extra hard and ended up in a heap on the ground. Their eyes met accidentally, and when they caught each other, they couldn't let go. _She_ was awestruck by his emerald green eyes that she never noticed before, and _he_ was mesmerized by how her dirty blonde hair was captured just right by the sun and he thought that made her look amazing, even for a nine-year-old. So when Elena denied that she fancied Albus like the Longbottom twins said, Albus couldn't help but feel crestfallen, and the two facing each other in the hallway brought back this memory for the both of them.

"I….I….I'll just go," Elena stammered and quickly scurried down the hallway, avoiding meeting his eyes. She was out of sight and down the stairs before he could get a word out.

When she was downstairs, she quietly looked around to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear, she inaudibly tip toed to the kitchen and took the half-eaten cake off of the counter top. She cut the two most icing-topped pieces and was about to go upstairs when she heard a male clearing his throat. She turned around, almost ready to claim defeat, but just almost. She let out a breath when she discovered the person behind her was George Weasley with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"My, my, Elena; I wonder what you would be doing with not one, but _two_ icing covered slices of cake?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uh….well….you know…." Elena tried but utterly failed.

"I don't know what you are going to do with them, but I just hope they are going to be put to good use by being used in a prank," George put his hands up in surrender and winked at Elena as he walked away, knowing what she was going to use the pieces of chocolate cake for.

Elena sighed in relief and hurried upstairs before anyone caught her.

* * *

When she was back in the upstairs hallway, Elena tried not to set off sounds as she silently made her way to the boys' room. She didn't bother knocking on the door before she walked in to the protests by some of the boys. Surprisingly, all her shyness she normally took with her almost everywhere she went had now disappeared, and it its place was a boost of confidence and determination.

As she made a bee line for her brothers, they looked at her confused, wondering, "Elena, what are you-?" but they couldn't finish their sentence when Elena smashed a piece of cake in each of their faces and saying to them, "It was a dare. Now don't make fun of me anymore, got it?"

She then smirks and, without another word, she walked out of the boys' room and back into the girls' room with gaping bewildered looks watching her by the boys.

* * *

**I'm really late updating and I know, I hate this ending too, but I needed to put up another chapter.**


	18. Don't use my own method against me!

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: December 26****th****, 2015 Part 2**

As soon as Elena strutted back into the girls' room, they immediately bombarded her with hugs, laughs. "I knew you could do it! I expect you to choose dare more often!"

"I wonder what the look on their faces was?!"

"Did you get caught?"

Elena gestured everyone to the floor and told the story. At the end, they congratulated her again and proceeded with the game.

"Okay Bridget, truth or dare?" Elena finally asked Bridget.

Bridget instantly answered dare. Bridget was the one to always answer dare out of the inseparable girl trio consisting of Elena, Rose and Bridget.

"I dare you to kiss Lorcan on the lips for at least ten seconds!" Elena demanded.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," Bridget got up from her seat and made her way toward the door.

Victoire and Dominique gaped at Bridget's ease with kissing a boy when she was nine!

"She always acts like this," Lily whispered to them to which they just closed their opened mouths but continued to watch Bridget as everyone got up to follow her to the boys' room.

Bridget, like Elena, didn't bother to knock on the door. When she waltzed in, the Frank asked wearily, "You are not going to shove cake in my face, are you?"

Bridget didn't answer for she made a bee line for Lorcan and bent down to the ten-year-old's level before pressing her lips against Lorcan's surprised face and putting her hand on his shoulder for support. Once he finally got over the shock, he responded but it only lasted a second because she only had to kiss him for ten seconds. When she removed her lips from his, his mouth just opened in shock of what just happened. For a split second, Bridget as well had a dazed look on her face, but masked it with ease before anyone noticed.

"And that is how you do that," Bridget brushed off the dare like it was nothing.

All the boys stared at the two in astonishment while the girls were stifling laughs. "Er…Um…I mean….," Lorcan tried to form words but was unsuccessful.

Fred was the first to recover out of the boys. "Way to go Lorc!" he whooped, pumping his fist in the air. After the boys unfroze, the girls made their way out of the room with Lorcan still frozen.

"O my Merlin! I can't believe you just did zat!" Victoire exclaimed while laughing with everyone else as they shut the door to the girls' room.

"It is not like it meant anything. It was just a kiss," Bridget shrugged it off.

"Zat was not just a kiss. You like eet. I could tell," Victoire told her.

"I did it for a dare and that was it. He didn't feel anything either," Bridget countered, ending the conversation except for the raised eyebrow Victoire gave her but did not argue with words.

* * *

**December 27****th****, 2015**

The next day, boy was she wrong. Totally wrong.

Max and Victoire were talking by the hill because it got too crowded inside when Bridget sat down next to them with a huff. "What's wrong Bridge?" Max asked her, turning his head to face her side profile.

"He keeps following me around, that is what is wrong!" Bridget burst out.

"He who?" Max pressed, not knowing who she was talking about.

"Lorcan," Bridget drawled his name.

"So 'e ees bozering you about ze kiss?" Victoire asked, thinking in her head, 'I told you so.'

"Yes, fine, he is bothering me about the kiss. He keeps on hunting me down, telling me that he felt something and that I did too when I clearly didn't! He is not bad looking or anything, but I'm only nine-years-old for Merlin's sake!" she complained.

Max lightly laughed while Victoire said, "I told you zis would 'appen."

"Yes, but-," Bridget began but was cut off by a voice calling her name.

"Bridge? Bridge?"

"Bloody Hell! Hide me!" Bridget whispered in a pleading voice.

"Fine, but you 'ave to tell 'im sometime," Victoire told her before cover Bridget with the blanket that Max and Victoire were wrapped around and sat in front of Bridget to conceal her.

Lorcan came running up to Max and Victoire and asking them, "Have you seen Bridget? I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, she passed by here a couple of moments ago. She went that way," Max pointed to his left.

"Thank you," Lorcan hurriedly thanked him then walked off, calling Bridget's name.

Letting out a breath that she was holding, Bridget shimmied out of the blanket and quickly thanking Max and Victoire before running off in the opposite direction that Lorcan had gone.

When she was gone, Max turned to Victoire and put his arm around her shoulders. "Your family is awesome, you know that?" he asked her.

"I do know zat. I finally got to meet ze rest of my family and I already love zem," Victoire answered with pride in her voice.

"Hey, do you want to study for your Defense against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s?" Max asked her after a few moments or silence.

"Always ze Ravenclaw, but sure," Victoire rolled her eyes playfully and kissed him on the cheek before getting up from the ground and taking out her wand.

Max then got up as well and pulled out _his_ wand. "Why don't we practice-AH!" Max cried out when Victoire placed a jelly legs jinx on him.

"Rule number 1: never let down your guard," Victoire told him simply, finally releasing the jinx that was on him and watching him fall to the ground.

Staggering, Max finally got up. "You are ruthless when it comes to dueling," Max said.

"I am family to about 'alf ze Auror department," Victoire said.

"Fine; if you want to do it the hard way. 1, 2, 3," Max counted and releasing a jinx on Victoire which she easily blocked.

Victoire then nonverbally sent out an impedimenta curse at him which he blocked at the last second. Max then sent a Levicorpus curse at Victoire to what looked like he was throwing to the left so Victoire jerked to the right, but flicked the curse at the right at the last second and lifted Victoire into the air.

"Uh! Stupide Serdaigle Reposez-moi maintenant!" Victoire shouted at Max in French as she was being dangled in the air.

"Fine," Max caved after a few more seconds of a one-sided French screaming match. Max lowered his wand and stepped forward quickly to catch Victoire when she fell. Victoire let out a scream when she felt that she wasn't being held up by magic anymore, but relaxed when she felt Max catching her.

"Got you," he said. "Wow, you're light," Max said when he put her down.

"Don't remind me," Victoire said, brushing non-existent dirt off of herself.

"What do you mean?" Max wondered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Eet ees a stupid veela trait. No matter 'ow much I eat, I don't gain weight. I always got ridiculed for eet at Beauxbaton's," Victoire complained.

"Well I think that you are perfect," Max told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Victoire smiled and wound her arms around his neck before pecking him on the lips. "Merci," Victoire thanked him in her native language.

A throat cleared very loudly, too loudly than a normal throat clearing would be, behind them and the two jumped apart. "I saw you two dueling and I thought I would have a go," Teddy said, stepping through the two to break them apart deliberately and leaning against the tree that they were standing beside. After giving Teddy a weird look for stepping through them, Victoire suggested, "Uh, oui, I guess you could go against Max and I'll be referee."

"Sure," Teddy aid, stepping opposite of Max and put his wand at the ready.

"Okay, trios, deux, un, allez!" Victoire began the duel.

"Expelliarmus!" Max shouted which Teddy immediately blocked. Teddy silently threw a bat-bogey hex at Max which he blocked too with ease. 'This kid is going to be hard to beat, but I _have_ to win. I _have _to show Victoire that I am better than him,' Teddy thought, putting all of his might into his next move as he pointed his wand at Max and threw a curse at the sixth year muggle-born that made him fall to the ground head-first. Teddy internally jumped with joy that he beat Victoire's boyfriend at dueling.

"Max!" Victoire ran over to him and helped him up.

"I'm fine," he said as he got up and shook his head to lose the dizziness that had occurred with the face plant Teddy gave him.

"Good game, mate," Max shook Teddy's hand with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, _mate_," Teddy returned, saying mate sarcastically.

"Max! Max!" Lily came running over to him and tugging on his pant leg.

"What is it Lily?" Max asked her, squatting down to her eye level.

"Do you want to play Gobstones with me? You spend all your time with Tori! We want to get to know you better!" the little seven-year-old asked him with her big green eyes wide open.

Out of all the people in the Weasley Clan, Lacy, Carmela and Lily were always three to have the adults wrapped around their little fingers. "I guess. I'll see you later Vic," Max told his girlfriend and went over to her and kissed her cheek before Lily came over to Max, grabbed hold of his hand and dragging him away, leaving Teddy and Victoire alone, but not before turning her head to face Teddy and winking at him and mouthing, "You're welcome." That is another thing Lacy, Carmela and Lily are good at. Other than the Marauders, those three seven-year-olds were the people to know EVERYTHING that happens at the Burrow. Of course Lily would find out that Teddy was in love with Victoire and wanted to be alone with her.

"Lily really likes Max, doesn't she?" Victoire said, finally turning to Teddy.

"Yeah, I guess," Teddy said, shrugged, then sat down, leaning up against the tree.

Victoire sat down next to him and leaned her back against the trunk. "We 'aven't seen each other een so long. Eet ees weird; zis ees ze first time since I came to England zat we 'ave been alone for more zan five minutes. Eet ees nice," Victoire said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I have been dreaming about talking to you face to face for twelve years and I finally get to do it. Promise me that you won't leave again," Teddy asked this much of her. He couldn't live without his best friend and the girl he loved as more than a friend with all of his heart.

"I promise," Victoire repeated then went on. "When Uncle Percy asked Max what he wanted to be when he grew up and Max replied, 'an Auror,' I couldn't help but wonder what _you_ wanted to be when you grew up. What _do_ you want to be when you grow up?"

Teddy turns to Victoire and she faces him as well. "I know it sounds like I'm copying him, but I want to be an Auror as well. I have wanted to be one as long as I could remember," he answered.

"Why do you want to be one?" Victoire asked him.

"Do you remember when we were little and we used to always play Aurors and Dark Wizards?"

Victoire nodded.

"Well I always wanted to be an Auror with you and make Frank and Josh be the Dark Wizards. When Harry asked me why I didn't want it to be the other way around, I always answered, 'because my parents fought dark wizards.' I wanted to be just like them and I still do. My mum was an Auror and my dad was discriminated by loads of people so to me, those discriminators are dark wizards. I want to capture and put to justice those kinds of people who killed my parents," Teddy explained.

"Zat ees very understandable. I respect zat very much," Victoire agreed with his future career choice.

"What do you want to be? I mean, you have to choose your N.E.W.T. courses according to what you want to do with your life and what subjects you pass in your O.W.L.s. Since I've known you your whole life, I can easily eliminate things that you _don't_ want to do. I think I'll knock off Quidditch player, obviously. I think I will take off a curse breaker for Gringotts because when I was twelve, I remember you saying that you don't want to be something that your parents already were. I also think that I will eliminate a professor at Hogwarts. I don't think that you would have the patience for that," Teddy deducted.

"Hey! I can be patient!" Victoire playfully whacked him on the shoulder.

"Yeah; okay," Teddy said sarcastically.

"Humph!" Victoire crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from Teddy in mock anger.

"C'mon! You know that veelas don't have the best temper _or_ patience," Teddy tried to reason.

"Fine, but only because I want to hear your ozer guesses for my future career," Victoire uncrossed her arms and turned back to him, slightly smiling because she couldn't stay mad at him.

"Alright; I think that you don't want to work as a healer or in the Magical Catastrophe department in the Ministry because you already cause too many catastrophes yourself with your veela fire- I was joking," Teddy added with a smirk when he saw Victoire's eyes narrow. "You definitely don't want to work as an Auror because about half the Auror department is related to you. Er…well…since I am your best friend and know you better than even your parents sometimes, I am going to say that you want to work in the Department of Mysteries; and I am not guessing. I _know_," Teddy finished confidently.

"Wow. I don't zink _anyone_ would 'ave guessed zat. I 'ave never told zat to anyone before. Eet ees weird. Sometimes I zink zat we know each ozer more zan we know ourselves," Victoire lightly laughed.

"Well if there was a subject in Hogwarts about you, then I definitely would take it and get an O on the final exam," Teddy told her, chuckling himself then added, "then again, I think the whole male population of Hogwarts would take that course as well." Teddy didn't laugh at this. Something in his gut was tell him that is any guy took that course besides himself, then that boy would get a major beating from a certain Metamorphmagus.\

"I really _'ave_ missed you," Victoire said after a few minutes of not awkward silence.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to have you come back to England," Teddy agreed and then put his arm around Victoire's shoulder. He then lifted his hand and made a fist. Teddy then noogied Victoire's head with his fist.

"And I you don't know how long I have waited to do _that_!" Teddy was referring to the noogie.

"Hey! Teddy! Don't-stop!" Victoire tried to get Teddy off of her.

"Don't stop? Okay!" Teddy laughed heartily.

"You 'ave asked for eet!" Victoire came to the last resort that Teddy always used on Victoire when they were small: tickling. Seeing an opening in Teddy's right side, Victoire began tickling her hands into his skin.

"Ah! Tor!" Teddy cried with laughter and stopped giving her a noogie; instead he began tickling her as well. The two teenagers were aching, rolling around on the ground, and dying with laughter, but not one of them would give up.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender! I am waving a white flag 'ere! I surrender!" Victoire cried, her laughter finally dying as Teddy let go of her waist.

"I knew you would. Don't use my own method on me," Teddy flaunted his victory over Victoire (pun intended). "I think that we should help your Grandma Molly in the kitchen for dinner now," Teddy suggested, getting up and offering Victoire his hand.

"You just want to flaunt your win!" Victoire accused.

"Yes, yes I do," Teddy admitted cockily with a smirk.

"Fine," Victoire took his hand and stood up.

Teddy didn't let go of her hand as they walked back and Victoire didn't mind. Something about holding hands with one another made the other feel tingly and it just felt so natural like their hands were made to be put together; like two pieces to a puzzle. They stayed like that all the way inside.

* * *

"Your turn Lils," Max told the little seven-year-old redhead after the Scottish sixteen-year-old took his turn during their game of Gobstones.

"Okay!" Lily exclaimed happily.

As was pondering over her next move, Max looked over to Teddy and Victoire. They were both talking and smiling at each other. Teddy looked at Victoire like she was the most special and extraordinary thing in the world. The veela was smiling back at Teddy with a certain glint and joy in her eyes that Max had never seen her give him when Victoire was with Max. This smile seemed fuller, happier, and more natural.

"Hello? Max? Hello!" Lily tried to get the muggle-born's attention.

"Huh?" Max's head finally snapped in Lily's direction.

"It's your turn and you are not even paying attention!" Lily complained, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," Max apologized and aimed the marble at Lily's marble.

After Max declared it was Lily's turn next, he turned back to Victoire and Teddy. They were now laughing, tickling each other, and rolling around on the ground. Max felt slight jealousy erupting in the pit of his stomach, but definitely not as much as he expected.

After Lily called his attention one more time, Max turned back to the little Potter girl and thought over carefully his next move, about the game _and_ his relationship with his girlfriend.

* * *

**I am really sorry for the almost 2 week wait. I have been only writing little by little each time I go to write and have been lazy these past couple of weeks. I'm sorry!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it though!**


	19. Ce Magnifique!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I wish. Oh how I wish.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: December 29****th****, 2015**

Max left on the 28th which Teddy was overjoyed about, but promised to be back for the wedding after Gabrielle invited him. The morning after he left, Fleur came bustling into the girls' room.

"Depechez me anges," the quarter veela's hair was flying everywhere as she woke her two daughters in her native tongue.

"Maman!" Dominique complained, throwing her blanket over her head, concealing it.

"None of zat zis morning. You and your siblings 'ave a photo shoot to get to een France today, remember?" Fleur threw the blanket off of Dominique and did the same to Victoire who groaned.

"Get up now! I will wake your brozer up and by ze time I get back, you two better be ready to go!" Fleur warned them one last time.

"Uh! Always 'modeling zis' and 'modeling zat'! We can never get a break!" Victoire complained as she and Dominique trudged to the bathroom and got ready.

After five minutes of pure groaning and hatred because they had to model AGAIN, Victoire and Dominique tiredly walked out the girls' room and down the hallway.

"I can't wait until I go to 'Ogwarts so modeling won't be as frequent," Louis groggily complained as he walked out of the boys' room with Fleur and, surprisingly, Teddy close behind.

"Ees Teddy coming with us Maman?" Dominique asked her mother, trying to pull her hair into a ponytail.

"Yes 'e ees. Louis wanted anozer boy to bring zis time and Teddy was ze only on up," Fleur explained.

"And keep your 'air down, Dominique. I do not want anyone to zink zat you look like a boy. You are beautiful, no doubt getting zat from your papa and I and you need to keep yourself zat way. 'Ow do you zink a boy will look at you eef you 'ave your 'air up like zat?" Fleur scolded then began to take out Dominique's hair. Fleur has definitely gotten more down-to-earth, but still has some cockiness in her which her children have not inherited.

"So you are actually going to see us modeling?" Victoire asked Teddy in horror.

"Yep. Little man here got tired of being the only boy so I'm going and watching you guys," Teddy replied, shoving his hands in his pockets, not noticing Victoire's face.

**(Pretend this next conversation between Victoire and Fleur is in French)**

"But Maman 'e can't come! I'll be wearing a swim suit! 'E can't see me like zat!" Victoire protested to her mother in French.

"Oh hush. You two 'ave seen each ozer naked when you both were little. Anyway, what does eet matter? You 'ave a boyfriend….unless," Fleur sideways glanced at Victoire with her eyebrows raised expectantly.

Not that she didn't like Max, no she loved him, but Fleur had always hoped that Victoire and Teddy would get together she, along with every other female in the Weasley-Potter-Scamander-Lupin-Tonks-Black-Longbot tom-Evans Clan had predicted that those two would get together.

"No! No way! We would never…he ees Teddy!" Victoire stammered, trying to find an excuse.

Louis and Dominique understood their whole conversation while going down the stairs, but Teddy seemed oblivious to anything they were saying.

After much more bickering between Fleur and Victoire, they finally made it over to the fireplace. "Okay, Louis, Dominique, you two go first then I will follow," Fleur instructed.

Dominique took some powder and sifted it before stepping into the fireplace with Louis and yelling out, "Sorciere Hebdo Modelisation Studio!" they disappeared with a crash and then Fleur disappeared shortly after.

Teddy and Victoire then stepped into the fireplace. Victoire grabbed some floo powder and shouted, "Sorciere Hebdo Modelisation Studio!"

Victoire and Teddy both stumbled out of the fireplace and land in a heap on the ground.

"Ow," Victoire whimpered, rubbing her head.

Teddy coughed awkwardly and Victoire finally looked down at their position. He was pinned under her with Victoire straddling his hips, her chest pressed up against his hard, muscled one. Victoire throat was suddenly dry.

"Um…er…I'll just…" Victoire nervously got off of the toned Metamorphmagus and the both of them blushed.

When they both got up, a woman with a clipboard scurried over. "C'mon Miss Weasley. We 'ave to get you to 'air and makeup," the French woman grabbed Victoire's wrist and hurried her to a room labeled _Hair and Makeup_.

"Come Teddy. Sit by me. You can watch ze photo shoot until we 'ave to get to ze next shooting location," Fleur beckoned him over to the white couch she was sitting on which Teddy accepted because he suddenly felt out of place just standing there in the middle of all of the chaos.

Minutes later, several flawless people including Victoire, Louis and Dominique came out of the Hair and Makeup room and were making their way in front of the cameras. There were about ten in total, each one of them beautiful but Teddy could obviously tell that Victoire, Louis and Dominique were the only veelas in the shoot. Four of the models were around Victoire's age and there were two blokes, Victoire and another girl. They were being set up in front of the camera first, dressed in spring/summer clothing and all having pretended smiles on their faces; well Victoire at least. He could tell that she would rather not do this and would father eat Hagrid's Flobberworms than do this. Though as they posed, Teddy thought that Victoire looked the most stunning and the person who stood out the most. After they had finished, Dominique's group went and then Louis's had their pictures taken.

After several hours of re-doing makeup, hair, outfits (yes, bathing suits to Victoire's displeasure), and locations, Victoire, Dominique and Louis all collapsed on the couch next to Teddy in the Burrow.

"Seven hours. Seven freaking hours of modeling. I 'ate sunlight so much," Dominique groaned, rubbing her head.

"My shoulders 'urt from zat guy's arm around my shoulders for 'alf an hour straight," Victoire rubbed her shoulders.

"I thought you looked great," Teddy complimented Victoire, picturing her in that royal blue string bikini that Teddy never wanted erased from his mind.

"I am just glad zat ees over and now I can just relax and 'ave a week of relaxing before we 'ave to go back on ze fifth," Victoire sighed.

"Yep, then back to cramming for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Just what Fifth and Seventh Years have always wanted," Teddy sarcastically cheered then collapsed on the sofa with the rest of the blonde Weasley children, getting tired just thinking about that exams that determine his future.

* * *

**December 31****st****, 2015**

It wasn't until New Year's that Victoire and Dominique finally had felt like part of the family again due to being in France for so long. Louis, Bill and Fleur were given plenty of time to adjust because they had been at the Burrow since September, but it had only been about ten days since they had gotten to the Burrow.

Victoire, Joshua, Frank and Teddy were playing in the snow outside and acting like little children when Grandma Molly came out.

"Come inside now. We have something to tell you guys," Molly told them, waving them inside and then went inside herself.

"I wonder what they could be telling us," Joshua curiously wondered as the four of them walked inside. Their minds were filled with more questions as they stepped through the threshold and they saw their parents, Harry, Ginny, Arthur and Molly I sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Whatever it was, I'm sorry. I didn't know that the bottle of Firewhisky-," Frank began with his hands in surrender, but was cut off by Joshua hissing through his teeth, "Shut up Frank!"

"What bottle of Firewhisky?" Neville Longbottom, Frank and Joshua's father demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," Teddy waved it off guiltily, obviously being in on the Firewhisky plan himself.

"Just have a seat," Ginny put an end to the interrogating. The four teenagers cautiously took a seat across from their parents/guardians and looked at them expectantly.

"You know that the Annual Weasley Clan Adults-Only New Year's Gala is tonight and this is when all the adults in the Weasley Clan (Longbottoms, Potters, Weasleys, Evans, Blacks, Tonks, Scamanders, Lupins) invite over our co-workers, friends, and other family for New Year's in one of the manors for a ball, right?" Arthur began, looking from left to right at the people sitting across from him.

The four of them nodded slowly, still wondering what he could be telling them.

"Well since Teddy, Joshua, and Frank are all of age, we have decided that you three are able to attend; and so is Victoire. We decided that you should meet some of the friends and co-workers that the other children have met already. This is just a onetime thing and you won't be able to attend next year because you will still be not of age, but the year after that you will. Would you four like to go?" Arthur asked them.

"Hell yeah!" Frank and Joshua yelled out together.

"Language!" Hannah scolded them.

"Sorry Mum," they apologized in monotone.

Teddy turned to Victoire. "I'll go if you go."

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to go! Zere will be food," Victoire hungrily thought about the food that will be there as Teddy laughed at her response.

"Ce Magnifique! We 'ave to get you a dress and get your 'air done," Gabrielle and Fleur and surprisingly Ginny squealed.

"Oh Godric. What 'ave I gotten myself een to?" Victoire put a hand to her forehead now realizing that her mother will take over. Whenever it came to things like this, she was the person you feared going to, but did anyway because she was the one who knew what she was doing.

"I don't know, but three Weasley women are not people you want to upset so I suggest that you go along with what they say," Teddy whispered in Victoire's ear, both of them watching Victoire's mother and aunts with disbelieving looks on their faces.

As Fleur, Gabrielle, Ginny, Victoire, Hermione, Nathalia Weasley and Emily and Mrs. Ross walked down the packed Wizarding street, Emily and Victoire talked excitedly about the annual gala. The other girls in the Weasley Clan had not wanted to help shop for the ball because they were all going to watch Dudley in his Quidditch match against China. Emily had gotten invited to the ball because both Ryan's parents and her parents had gotten invited and Ryan wouldn't go without Emily just because she couldn't come because she was underage.

"I owled Max and invited 'im, but 'e wrote back saying 'e couldn't come because 'e was going to visit 'is grandparents for New Year's," Victoire told Emily when she had asked Victoire if she had asked Max to come. For some strange reason, Victoire didn't feel as upset that he couldn't come as she thought she would be.

"Well at least we have our best guy friends to keep us company. This will be my first Weasley Clan Ball. I always read about them in the Daily Prophet because getting an invitation to the Weasley Clan ball is worth like five tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Every year the press is all over the event; hiding in bushes to get pictures and hounding people for what kind of food and things will be at the gala. It is a big deal in the Wizarding World," Emily explained as they walked into the first shop.

"I am just excited because Uncle 'Arry said zat Grandma Molly saves 'er best cooking for ze ball," Victoire admits.

"Me too. Teddy one time last year brought us some of her raspberry cakes and they were spectacular. The best thing I have ever tasted," Emily giggled as the others that were with them immediately prowled the racks for dresses.

"O my Godric, I love zis one! Eet ees so pretty! We already 'ave our dresses picked out so why don't you try zis on Victoire?" Gabrielle called to Victoire from across ze store, holding up a dress. It was a Caribbean blue, floor length, spaghetti strap dress which was fitted at the chest and above the waist, and then flowed out all the way to the bottom.

Taking the dress from her Aunt Gabrielle, Victoire surveyed the color and how she thought it would fit on her. "I zink I could try zis on," Victoire considered.

"Good now go! We'll look for more and give zem to you een ze changing area," Gabrielle shooed Victoire to the changing rooms at the back of the shop.

Victoire stared at the dress in the enclosed area wearing only her knickers and a strapless bra that her mother insisted she where while trying on dresses instead a strapped one. "Here goes nozing," Victoire took the dress of the hanger and slid it on her petit and willowy body.

She zipped it up when she heard her mother yell from outside the dressing room, "Come out so we can see eet! Emily is already out 'ere in one of ze dresses!" Victoire reluctantly stepped out of the dressing room, knowing how her family would react to the dress. Victoire held her breath and watched the faces of her friends and family light up.

"O my Merlin Victoire! You look amazing!" her Aunt Ginny complimented.

"Eet ees magnifique!" Fleur clapped her hands together in approval coming over to hug her eldest child.

"Magnifique!" little Nathalia repeated and giggled in her small voice. Everyone laughed at her words.

Coming over to Victoire, Emily took a good look at the dress while Victoire observed Emily's dress. Emily's dress was a floor length dress as well, but her's was a dark purple one strap that had a slit up the side.

"I swear your family is incredible at picking out dresses! I found mine on the first dress! Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Emily directed the last sentence in Gabrielle's direction which she beamed greatly at.

"Do you think I should get zis? I like eet, but I want someone else opinion," Victoire looked at herself in the mirror, considering the dress.

"You should definitely get it," Hermione said.

"Totally," Mrs. Ross agreed.

"I wouldn't 'ave chosen any ozer dress," Fleur told her.

"I'll get eet zen. Eef you all zink eet ees ze right choice, zen why not?" Victoire went back into the changing room and came back out in her street clothes only moments later.

After paying for the dresses, the eight witches (or part witches) flooed home to get ready for the extraordinary annual gala.

* * *

**I know that this isn't the most interesting chapter, but I am really trying to better my writing skills because I know that it is pretty bad.**

**Don't hate.**


	20. Just accept yourselves and she will too

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or anything or anyone from the Harry Potter universe which I did not create myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: December 31****st****, 2015 Part 2**

Emily and Victoire were getting ready for the gala when Dominique, Roxanne and Nikki Davies came running in and laid on Victoire's bed. Nikki had to stay at the Burrow for the night because both of her parents and her brother were attending the gathering.

"You are so lucky zat you get to go to ze adult party. I mean, I should go too. I 'aven't met any of ze people zat you are supposed to meet either!" Dominique complained to Victoire.

"I'm only going for ze food," Victoire pointed out which everyone laughed at, slipping on her silver strappy heels that Victoire would normally detest, but decided to wear them due to her dress being so long. Victoire decided to go for the completely natural look that she always does and wear no makeup what-so-ever. She never needs it, she and her whole mother's side and even on her father's side of the family were flawless and didn't need it either. She didn't put on any jewelry too because Victoire just thought that jewelry was always just unnecessary weight. She decided to do a half up, half down hairstyle which her whole outfit, and hair put together made her look even more extraordinary than anyone thought was possible."I zink zat I am ready," Victoire looked at herself in the mirror and gave an approving nod.

Emily was getting on her black heels when Victoire fully looked at her. Along with her dress and shoes, Emily had put on little makeup which only consisted of light eyeliner and mascara, and a little pink lip gloss even though she didn't need it. Emily's skin was flawless as well; you couldn't even believe that these two girls' skin was real. Her hair was in loose curls which didn't even look like curls, but more of dark chocolate waves.

"Em, you look incredible!" Victoire told her truthfully.

"I guess, but you look more incredible!" Emily complimented.

"'Ow about we agree zat we look equally incredible?" Victoire proposed.

"Deal," Emily laughed and Victoire laughed as well before following Dominique, Roxanne and Nikki downstairs.

As the second years rushed past them and down the stairs, Victoire asked Emily, "Do you 'appen to know which manor ze gala will take place at zis year? I know my papa and Uncle Charlie said zat know zat we are connected with ze family again zat zey would like to 'ave some Annual Weasley Clan Galas at ze manors zey own, but zey said zat zey will not 'ost one for a couple of years."

"Yeah, I think I read in the _Daily Prophet_ that it will be held at Whitney, well now, Evans Manor this year. I think your Uncle Dudley said that he wanted to celebrate it at his house because this New Year's is the anniversary for playing Quidditch for England for 15 years," Emily said, making the final step down the staircase which Ryan Davies was waiting at the bottom of. Victoire was about to answer Emily when Ryan stepped forward and made a comment.

"You are the most magnificent girl I have ever laid my eyes on," he said in awe.

"Close your mouth, or you'll catch flies," Emily shut his mouth with a quick kiss.

Victoire stepped down the stairs herself and walked the corner where she found Teddy, gaping.

'She looks indescribable,' Teddy thought to himself as he gaped, astounded at how gorgeous she looked.

"Ees everyone else at ze party already?" Victoire nodded toward the fireplace which Emily and Ryan just left from.

"Yes, they left to let in the other guests. Frank and Joshua on the other hand are being reprimanded from drinking any Firewhisky by their mum even though they are of age because their great-grandmother, Augusta, is coming and she thinks that Frank and Joshua are hooligans just because their birth was unplanned when Hannah and Neville were eighteen. I swear, she hates her great-grandchildren. Joshua and Frank at least," Teddy told her, slightly laughing. "I seem to remember Augusta would always called them 'bumbling insolents 'oo are responsible for ze reason zat 'er grandson ees a papa too early and did not enjoy being the brave hero 'e ees'," Victoire recalled, laughing.

"Well I say that we try to avoid her tonight, shall we?" Teddy proposed, leading Victoire into the fireplace.

"Deal," Victoire agreed, taking some floo powder and threw it down, yelling, "Evans Manor!"

* * *

Victoire and Teddy appeared at Evans Manor with a bang. Teddy began coughing loudly.

"Teddy! Teddy? Are you okay?" Victoire asked Teddy frantically as they stepped out of the fireplace. Teddy made a bunch of gargling sounds before finally ceasing the coughing.

"I'm…I'm okay," Teddy finally managed.

"Good, because for a second I zought zat you were going to cough up a pygmy puff," Victoire laughed.

"Hardy har har," Teddy sarcastically laughed and then offered Victoire his arm.

Victoire gracefully took it. A spark shot up both their bodies and both of them looked at each other. After clearing her throat, Victoire tugged lightly on Teddy's arm and gestured for them to walk on. By the looks of it, they were in the Evans Manor parlor. Victoire had only been there a few times when she was little so she didn't remember where any rooms were, but Teddy on the other hand had been to Evans Manor several times and knew where everything was exactly.

"Dudley said that it was going to be held in the ballroom. The ballroom is this way," Teddy pointed to his left and guided Victoire to the left and down the hall.

"I'm a little nervous. I feel like I will make a fool of myself een front of all zese adults," Victoire worried, gripping Teddy's arm tighter which he did not object to.

"Don't worry. This is my first one as well because Ryan and I didn't want to go to one without Frank and Joshua since they are a year younger than us. I probably won't go to another one until you are seventeen as well. I don't want you to get trampled by all of those little kids that stay home on New Year's," Teddy teased her.

"Hey, I zink I could 'andle zem," Victoire defended herself.

"Sure you could," Teddy countered with a smirk.

Victoire was about to retort when she found herself in front of the room that goes into the ballroom.

Teddy opened the door and they looked around the gigantic room as they stepped in. At seeing how many people were in there, Teddy automatically without thinking put his arm around Victoire's waist protectively which neither of them objected to. The room was decorated with twinkling lights that were hung all around the room, mistletoe, and several Christmas decorations and the tree still up that made the room look even homier rather than the large space it actually is (it still look humungous though). Several ministry officials, Quidditch players, family friends and family were enjoying the ball, talking and dancing. Victoire searched the room for Emily and Ryan and Teddy seemed to be doing to the same thing. They finally spotted the two, well shadows of them, at least. They were obviously snogging and neither Victoire nor Teddy wanted to interrupt their snogging sessions. It was too intense to even describe if you ever walked in on them. Victoire began to scan the room again when two squealing girls came running up to Victoire and hugged her with one male figure walking behind them.

"O my Merlin, Victoire! You look awesome! Beauxbaton's eesn't ze same without you!" the older girl hugged Victoire.

She had dirty blonde hair that was up in an elegant side twist and brown eyes that were brought out nicely in her dark green strapless dress. She looked about the same age as Victoire and had a certain resemblance to the Delacour family.

"Annabelle! I 'ave missed you so much!" Victoire hugged Annabelle back and then turned to the other squealing girl who looked about a year younger.

She looked quite like Annabelle, but looked slightly younger. She also had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, but her were more golden brown. She also had a certain resemblance to Victoire.

The boy that looked about Victoire and Annabelle's age had finally made it over to the group and put his arm around the younger girl's waist and kissed her cheek. He had a bright smile on his face and had chestnut hair and hazel/brown eyes.

"Corinne, you got so much bigger! I see zat you and Ray are still togezer! Did you get my Aunt Gabrielle's invitation een ze mail? 'Ow did you guys get invited?! Eet ees only open for people of age" Victoire hugged the other two and bombarded them with questions.

"Calm down Victoire! Yes, we did get ze invitations! Also, we just said zat we didn't get to see you enough and Dudley gave een," Corinne told Victoire with a sly smile.

"Now, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Annabelle raised her eyebrow at Teddy's arm around her waist.

Teddy cleared his throat uncomfortably and removed his hand from Victoire's tiny waist yet curvy waist. Victoire felt a felt a rush of sadness when this happened. Victoire finally cleared her throat as well and introduced, "Er...oui. Annabelle, Corinne, Ray? Zis ees Teddy Lupin."

"_Ze_ Teddy Lupin?" Annabelle inquired as Ray shook Teddy's hand.

"Well I'm the only Teddy Lupin I know, so I guess I am _the_ Teddy Lupin and you two must be Victoire's…fourth cousins, Corinne and Annabelle?," Teddy wanted to confirm.

"Oui and zanks a lot Victoire. Zat means 'e ees off limits! Ze 'ot ones are always attracted to you!" Annabelle huffed.

Victoire seemed a loss for words and just gaped at Annabelle.

"I'm only joking. Teddy ees not my type anyway," Annabelle giggled, then grabbed Victoire and Corinne and steered them toward the dance floor. While being dragged, Victoire looked back at Teddy apologetically to which Teddy just waved it off as to say, "Go have fun."

As Victoire finally turned away again and danced and laughed with her distant cousins whom she hadn't seen in ages. After watching Corinne lovingly from afar for a few moments, Ray came over to where Teddy was standing.

"You know zat Victoire always talked about you. I swear, I already know you so well now. Like 'ow your favourite foods are pumpkin pasties and corned beef, you are obsessed with Quidditch where you play seeker and because of you, Gryffindor 'as one ze Quidditch Cup since your second year, and you 'ave always wanted to go to Italy with Victoire when you both were older," Ray told Teddy as they both watched the girls talked to Emily now.

"Yes, yes, and yes. All of those things are correct. She talks about you a lot as well. By the way, thank you for beating up Victoire's ex-boyfriend for me a couple of years ago. If Victoire hadn't told me not to come, I would've taught him a lesson myself, so thanks," Teddy added, recalling when he made a promise to himself to thank Ray for that. Though while he was saying that, he couldn't help but be overjoyed that Victoire always spoke about him.

"No zanks necessary. I never liked zat bastard. I also beat 'im up because 'e tried to touch Corinne's arse when I was standing right next to 'er," Ray explained and then muttered, "Idiot Christopher," under his breath.

Teddy found himself practically drooling over Victoire. He loved how her laugh filled the room when she was joking with Emily, Annabelle, and Corinne. He loved how she gave off a certain glow that only veelas or maybe it was just Victoire had that made everyone else in the room look just a little dimmer. He loved the way her hair fell down her back like a waterfall of silver.

"I see ze way you look at 'er. I know you are een love with 'er, but you can't 'ave 'er," Ray watched Teddy as Teddy watched Victoire.

Teddy then looked at Ray questionably.

"Victoire wrote me about Max. 'E seems nice, but by ze way she wrote about 'im, I just don't feel like 'e ees right for 'er," Ray explained.

"I know, right?!" Teddy immediately agreed quickly, but then blushed which he tried to morph away.

"You seem like a nice guy, so eef eet ever 'appens between you and Victoire, zen I will support you," Ray told Teddy but added with a glare, "but eef you ever 'urt 'er like Christopher did-," which Teddy cut Ray off by saying, "I would never hurt her. Though by the way things are with Max, I don't really seeing that happen any time soon."

"I would be too sure. Let's go join ze ozers though. Eet seems like some young men over zere are trying to speak with my girlfriend, 'er sister and 'er cousin and 'er cousin's best friend," Ray suggested striding over to Victoire, Annabelle, Corinne and Emily with Teddy right behind him.

Ray was right. There were two guys about their age, all tall, but not as tall as Ray or Teddy with dark hair and dark eyes, flirting with Annabelle, Corinne, Emily and Victoire. Ray, being the protective boyfriend he is, came up behind Corinne, snaked his arms around her waist and sent glares at the two guys who backed off, one reluctantly and turned to the other three with smirks on their faces.

"Would any of you like to dance?" the guy on the left asked them, but directing it at Emily.

"I think she would like to dance with me," a voice cut in. Ryan also put his arm around Emily's waist as he stood next to her, but then kissed her heatedly then led her to the dance floor which she waved goodbye to Victoire, Annabelle and Corinne with a giddy look on her face and they just smiled back.

Standing protectively next to Victoire, Teddy held his hand out to the boys about Teddy's age and said, "Ted Lupin," while studying them, slightly glaring.

The guy on the right looked slightly surprised for a second, but masked his emotions. He shook his hand in a friendly manner and said, "That would explain the blue hair. I'm Jacob Bender."

"And I'm Emmett Krause," the guy on the left stiffly shook Teddy's hand, slightly sneering.

"You don't go to Hogwarts. How did you to get invited?" Teddy asked, still studying the two.

"We go to Durmstrang, but our fathers work in the department of Magical Games and Sports in the British Ministry so Mr. Evans invited our families because our fathers speak with Mr. Evans a lot during Quidditch season," Jacob Bender explained then turned to Annabelle.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked Annabelle with a kind smile.

"Oui," Annabelle answered with a smile as well then turned to Victoire.

"I'll see you later. Au revoir!" Jacob gracefully guided Annabelle to the middle of the dance floor.

Ray then wordlessly led Corinne to the middle of the ballroom as well and looked at her as they danced like she was the only girl in the world.

"Would you like to dance as well?" Emmett asked Victoire cockily, throwing Teddy a smirk.

"No, zank you. I 'ave boyfriend," Victoire rejected him nicely.

Emmett looked like he was not used to being rejected, but just walked away because it looked like he did not want to cause a scene.

"But will you dance with me?" Victoire turned to Teddy and asked him a little too hopefully.

Teddy felt excitement swell up inside of him. "Of course," he answered and led Victoire to the dance floor.

Victoire and Teddy made it to the middle of the ballroom just in time for the next song. It was one of the songs in the favourite Christmas ballet, the Nutcracker, since it was still Christmas time until January 6th, or Little Christmas. A memory then struck Victoire.

"Teddy, can you waltz? I seem to remember zat you were a terrible dancer. Do you remember Uncle 'Arry and Aunt Ginny's wedding? You were stepping on my toes ze 'ole time," Victoire recalled with a smile.

"Yes, I can dance. I have gotten tremendously better since I was five; and I can't help that you have veela dancing skills on your side," Teddy defended himself with a smile as well.

"Just follow my lead," Teddy then said and began dancing with Victoire following.

The two began dancing and Teddy was not lying. He really _was_ better. In fact, he was an amazing dancer! His footwork was impeccable and the way he held Victoire, one hand in her hand that he thought was so soft and delicate and one hand on her waist, made her feel so safe and secure that she had never felt with someone before besides her family. The glided across the floor, twirled, and even lifted.

"Wow, you really _are_ an-," Victoire was cut off by Teddy dipping her gracefully and came back up.

"You are not so bad yourself," Teddy complimented in a whisper.

"Not so bad! I was going to say zat you were an amazing dancer and all you can say ees zat I am 'not so bad!'" Victoire said in mock outrage.

"I do agree, you _are_ a flawless dancer, but I had to think of the right adjective. It would rude to use the same adjective that you were to use," Teddy countered, smirking.

"Sure," Victoire said sarcastically, ending the argument. "Everyone ees watching us, you know," Victoire pointed out the room of people that stopped their dancing to watch Teddy and Victoire.

"Then let's give them something to watch," Teddy told Victoire, already noticing the people staring at him and Victoire. He then twirled Victoire out gracefully, but quickly, and then pulled her back in.

"I zink you are quite right," Victoire agreed, a little breathless and surprised. The song then changed to an elegant, yet quicker song. Teddy pulled Victoire a little closer to him and led her across the floor, turning and lifting.

When the song ended, the two young adults were out of breath and stopped dancing; but the room burst into applause. "You were great," Teddy complimented Victoire breathlessly, obviously flustered at their close proximity.

"You were better," Victoire told him. With this closeness, Victoire had the extra urge to kiss Teddy which Teddy returned those feelings though they both restrained.

"I doubt it," Teddy managed to get out in a husky voice.

A deep voice cleared its throat and came up behind them and they immediately broke apart. Fleur and Bill walked over to their eldest daughter and hugged her. "I knew you 'ad ze Delacour dancing genes. Vous deux etaint parfait," Fleur fawned over her daughter while Bill looked at Teddy watching Victoire longingly and narrowed his eyes at him. When Teddy caught Bill glaring, he immediately pulled his gaze from Victoire and looked down at the floor for a few moments before walking out of the spotlight and toward Annabelle, Emily, Ryan, Ray, Frank, Joshua, and Corinne because it didn't look like Fleur was letting Victoire out of the limelight any time soon as people began to compliment Victoire endlessly.

* * *

"Look 'oo ees glaring your way," Ray pointed out to Teddy when he walked over to the group.

Teddy looked over to the location that Ray was directing his finger to and saw Emmett Krause glaring in Teddy's direction and didn't look away when Teddy met his gaze. Teddy just brushed off the glare and turned back to the group.

"You are a marvelous dancer. Where did you learn to dance like zat?" Annabelle wondered, taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

"My grandmother is a pure-blood from a pure-blood mania family. Pure-bloods from very old pure-blood families are taught certain things from the time they could walk or talk. Even though my grandmother doesn't agree with every one of their customs, she does agree with the tradition that people from old pure-blood families should be taught how to dance properly, speak several languages, know how to perform Legilimens and Occulmency. Learning everything was fun, but the dancing was against my will," Teddy smirked as he recalled his dancing lessons when he was small with his grandmother.

"Well your grandmuzzer did a very nice job of teaching you 'ow to dance, so maybe she could teach Ray. 'E ees horrid. I actually broke three of my toes while dancing with 'im once," Corinne teased her boyfriend.

"Hey! Eet was only two!" Ray defended himself.

"Oui, but ze last one you fractured," Corinne countered to which Ray fell silent, hanging his head.

"Eet ees okay. But no more dancing for you tonight. Let's go talk to Gabrielle and Charlie about ze wedding," Corinne guided her boyfriend to her third cousins, one by blood and one by marriage.

"Well we saw something going on between you and Vic on the dance didn't we Joshua?" Frank looked at Joshua in a sing-song voice after a few minutes.

"Yes, I think I did as well," Joshua agreed in the same tone and the two Longbottom twins looked at Teddy with a raised eyebrow each.

"You didn't see anything. Victoire has a boyfriend," Teddy tried defending himself uselessly. Truth was, he could feel something going on between himself and Victoire and he knew it wasn't just one sided.

"Sure we didn't," Joshua and Frank said sarcastically in unison once more before sauntering away to stick up with their great-grandmother who they have always tried to get on her good side just so she doesn't call them abominations anymore even though their father couldn't care less what she thought of them because he went through the same thing as they are and told them to "just be yourselves because when I began started accepting myself and stood up to Gran, she did too and realized that I was like my father, but I was also my own person."

Teddy was laughing at his two best mates offering to dance with their great-grandmother when he heard a very familiar high pitched cough behind him. He reluctantly turned around, hoping that the person behind him wasn't who he thought it would be. Sadly, he was wrong. Behind him, was the face of Stacy Parks in all her fake, caked on glory.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for being SUPER late with this update! I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to review, follow and favourite!**


	21. Selfish! Selfish! Selfish!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: December 31****st****, 2015 Part 3 to January 1****st****, 2016**

Teddy blinked several times to make sure that he wasn't in a nightmare, but still found himself in front of Stacy Parks. Stacy was dressed in a blood red, floor length, strapless dress and black hooker heels which had accentuated her body in all of the wrong ways.

"Uh… See you guys," Ryan said and Annabelle, Ryan and Emily nervously left the two alone which Annabelle kept on asking as they walked away, "Who ees zat?"

'Thanks guys,' Teddy thought ruefully to his friends.

"Hey handsome. You sure clean up well," Stacy inch forward and released a shrilly laugh.

"Er…hi," Teddy took a step backward.

"I just got here, but I was wondering if you would like to dance with me," Stacy took another step forward which led Teddy to take another step backward and find himself against a wall now.

'Great,' Teddy thought mordantly.

"Well…," Teddy trailed off, feeling the room beginning to heat up.

"That wasn't a question. Now come on," Stacy reached for Teddy's hand when the music stopped which, grateful, Teddy saw as a quick escape and ran back toward his group of friends who had now gravitated toward the middle of the floor like everyone else had, but this time was joined by Victoire, Joshua, Frank, Corinne and Ray.

Harry walked to the middle of the room. Harry put his wand to his throat and as he spoke, his voice filled the room. "Hello everyone. I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday and enjoying this gathering!" Harry tried to sound as optimistic as possible, but everyone who knew him on a personal level knew that one thing that Harry hated was attention…and public speaking.

"Now this isn't just a New Year's party. It is the fifteenth anniversary of when my cousin Dudley got his letter of acceptance on to the England Quidditch team. I couldn't be more proud that he made the Quidditch team and that he was the first muggle to ever play Quidditch and professionally! Congrats Big D and Happy New Year's everyone! Now if everyone could make their way to the other room for a New Year's Fireworks Show, that would be great."

Teddy watched as Harry stepped down and one arm hugged Dudley who was furiously blushing as people congratulating him

"Zirty seconds," Victoire whispered to Teddy when she appeared next to him as everyone except the two of them tried to make their way to the next room over to see the fireworks that Charlie, Ron and George were going to set off at midnight outside, because both of them knew that fireworks were neither of their styles.

"Twenty eight," Teddy whispered back, now all alone with Victoire.

"Twenty six," Victoire turned to face Teddy.

"Twenty four," Teddy stepped toward Victoire, entranced by Victoire's clear blue Delacour eyes that were so big that he found it hard to look away. He could feel himself not being able to step back; only toward the girl he had loved since he was a mere toddler. He loved all of her. The way she laughed, the way she lit up a room by just walking into it. He loved the way she just _got_ him, and, besides Harry, was the only one who he could talk about anything with; and he loved that Victoire was just herself and she doesn't and will not ever change for anyone. He also loved that she didn't take any crap from anyone. She is Victoire and that is whom he loved: his best friend. He now had this chance and this was his only chance to show Victoire that he loved her.

Victoire knew what was going on and one part of her was saying, 'You are with Max! Don't do it!' But another was screaming even louder in her head, 'You are in love with him and have been forever! Kiss him!' "Fifteen seconds," Victoire whispered, entranced herself as he stepped closer and closer.

Teddy stepped even closer, so close that you could feel each other's breath on themselves, and took a stray piece of Victoire's hair that lay in front of her perfect face and pushed it behind her ear. As the time ticked, there was no one else in the world; only them. In the background, people began to chant and count down from ten all the way to the New Year. In the back of Teddy's mind were thoughts that what he was about to do was wrong and that he was being selfish for wanting to kiss Victoire. He knew that he was being selfish for wanting this and he shouldn't kiss Victoire, but he pushed all of those thoughts out of his head and brought Victoire even closer towards him as everyone rung out the last number. With all of his feelings that he wanted to show Victoire, he took Victoire's soft face in his hands and cradled it as he pressed his lips against hers. Both of their minds exploded as they kissed each other. Teddy felt pleasure rush through him as Victoire tilted her head to deepen the kiss and felt her soft lips against his. He parted his lips and Victoire followed, both wanting their tongues to gain entry. Teddy's tongue was the first to explore the inside of Victoire's mouth, flicking his tongue over hers before receding it. Victoire wound her arms around his neck and explored his mouth with her tongue herself. The two tongues felt like they were doing a hot tango. Victoire found herself being lost in Teddy's lips, and couldn't pull herself to stop. She brought her hands to Teddy's head and tangled her hands in his turquoise hair that was slowly become silvery blonde as the snog progressed, both panting greatly.

'This is what a kiss should feel like,' Victoire thought.

This was mind blowing compared the kisses and make out sessions she had shared with Max. With Max, it was nice, but there was always something that was missing. Like a piece to a puzzle. As the kiss deepened even more, the opposing voice in the back of Victoire's head grew louder.

'No! No! No! Pull away! You are with Max!' After being lost for so long, Victoire pulled away suddenly with a jerk. Guilt washed through her. "Godric what did I just do!" Victoire yelled to herself. "Zis….Zis was a mistake," Victoire muttered to herself and Teddy then took off to the nearest fireplace.

"Victoire wait!" Teddy called after Victoire, running toward the fireplace she ran to herself, but Victoire was too quick. She didn't stop for him and flooed to the Burrow in an instant. Teddy's heart stopped as the words Victoire said had sunk into his brain.

'She thought it was a mistake,' Teddy thought sadly, like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. 'She didn't want this and I probably pushed this on her. I was so selfish, wasn't I? What was I thinking anyway? I knew for a fact I couldn't be in a relationship with Victoire. It was too dangerous and too risky!'

Teddy put his hands to his head and screamed in frustration. He looked around and heard people making their way back into the gigantic ballroom, curious to what the noise was. Before he knew what he was doing, Teddy ran to the fireplace located in the center of a wall in the ballroom and shouted the first place he could think of, "Potter Manor, England!" and threw down the floo powder.

* * *

Potter Manor was the first place he could think of. Teddy landed in his bedroom at the central manor of the many Potter Manors all across the world. Harry had given Teddy one of the bedrooms in each of the Potter Manors just like every remaining member of the Potter family did when they were born. It was a lot more filled with personal possessions than the other bedrooms he had because Potter Manor in England was the main manor the Potter family owned.

Teddy then quickly stepped out of the fireplace he landed in and screamed once more. He threw off his dress robes in ager which left him in his boxers.

"Argh!" Teddy cried in aggravation and kicked one of the walls in his gargantuan room. He kicked the wall repeatedly until it made several holes in the wall for what seemed like hours. After looking at the grandfather clock in his room, it said it _had_ been hours.

"Victoire!" he muttered over and over, tears now streaming down his face.

"Selfish! So selfish," he whispered to himself, and then turned to his collage of photographs that only consisted of himself and Victoire and letters that were from Victoire.

This collage was one of many collages in his room. He had collected and made several collages over the years and they were of all the things and people he loved in his life. One was of his friends, one was of the people in the Weasley Clan, one collage were pictures just of him and Harry, one was a collage that was devoted to his Grandfather Ted, Grandmother Andromeda, his mother and his father. When Teddy was little and began making the collages, he had always wanted pictures of his paternal grandparents and always had asked Harry why he had never met them. When he was older, Harry had finally told him that Teddy's father's parents never supported him after his father had gotten lycanthropy and, like Sirius, had hung out and practically lived in Potter Manor in England for their Hogwarts years. Remus apparently only saw them once after he began attending Hogwarts, and that was to clear out his things from his parent's house and move out. After that, Teddy never mentioned his paternal grandparents again and never had the urge to meet them or even think of them.

The photos that Victoire and Teddy took together were either photos from the time that Victoire born to the time right before she left when she was three, or from when they were together this year so far. All of the in-between years were photos of just Victoire and a few that Victoire sent him that had some of her French family. There were hundreds of overlapped photographs that showed a number of memories that Teddy and Victoire had shared. There were photographs of Teddy and Victoire at a muggle amusement park with Harry and Ginny who were looking after the two for the day that was taken just about a couple of months before Victoire had left, the summer before Victoire's fourth birthday where they both just finished dousing themselves on a water ride and were now throwing cotton candy at each other. Another moving photo was when they had just gotten back to Potter Manor in England. Both toddlers collapsed on Teddy's colossal bed that was larger than a king size bed. They both had fallen into a deep slumber with cotton candy still covered on their faces and never woke up until the next day. When they were smaller, to them, the bed seemed like the size of the room did now, but even now, the bed still felt humongous to Teddy. He watched as the photo progressed. Photographic Victoire turned over in her sleep and rest her tiny head in Photographic Teddy's chest to which he involuntarily wrapped his arms around her under the bedding which Photographic Harry and Photographic Ginny placed over them.

Teddy then noticed another photograph and memory that was tacked not far from the previous picture. It was by far his favourite and it showed because it looked well handled, but not in a grimy way. It was well handled in a loved way. Teddy removed the wall tack from the picture and took it in his hands. He grazed his fingers over the old photograph and smiled lightly through his tears. This picture was the one he looked at the most and was one the more cherished pictures. It was also a photo of Victoire and Teddy when they were younger. It was a photograph taken at Harry and Ginny's wedding reception. Once again, Teddy and Victoire both had food all over their faces, but this time it was wedding cake. Teddy, Joshua, Frank and Victoire had stuck their faces into the wedding cake even before Harry and Ginny had gotten to cut it. In the photograph, Teddy was wearing his ring bearer tux that fit his tiny body and Victoire put on Ginny's terribly long veil that went along perfectly with Victoire's flower girl dress. The portrait was taken in the place where Ginny and Harry had said their vows because that is where Teddy and Victoire had run off to with the cake smeared over their faces after Frank and Joshua had run off to play with Aberforth Dumbledore. Luckily, Harry and Ginny had laughed it off and even took the picture that Teddy was holding in his hands. Teddy always loved this picture the best because Teddy knew that this picture was going to be his future. He knew, or at least hoped, that he was to marry Victoire one day. 'I guess that is not happening now, now is it?' Teddy thought to himself, any trace of a smile now left his face. After hanging the photograph back on the collage, Teddy laid on his bed and sighed, letting out all of his frustrations in his sleep.

* * *

**January 1****st****, 2016 (Events surrounding Victoire right after the kiss)**

"Victoire, wait!" was the last thing Victoire had heard from the ballroom in Evans Manor before flooing out of there.

Victoire landed in the first place she could think of and stepped out of the old fireplace and made her way to the bottom of the stairs at the Burrow. She tried to run past her cousins who were sitting in the living room by the stairs, but was unsuccessful.

"Hey, Tor, what happened?" James II asked her, confused, looking up from his collection of chocolate frog cards, with the card of his father on the back in his hand. Victoire just ignored him and kept running up the stairs and to her Aunt Ginny's old room.

"O my Merlin, what did I just do?" Victoire whispered to herself and sunk into the bed, her elbows on her knees with her hands in her hands.

About 15 minutes later downstairs, Dominique turned to everyone who were looking at the staircase that Victoire just ran up in shock and confusion of what just happened.

"I'll go talk to 'er. Everyone else stay 'ere," Dominique said to her cousins and close family friends and then ran upstairs to Ginny's old room as well.

Dominique knocked on the door and opened it cautiously with a low creak coming from the rusty hinges. "Tor? Are you okay?" Dominique walked inside the room and mentally gasped at the sight of Victoire after closing the door tightly, figuring this is going to be a private conversation.

Her hair was taken out of its former hairstyle, and now looked like it was messily tangled up, her lips were swollen, like they had been snogged, and there were fresh tears pouring out of her face as she crumpled up into a little ball. "What 'appened?" Dominique sat beside her sister and rubbed her back. Victoire sat up and stared at her sister.

'Should I tell her?' Victoire thought to herself. 'Oui, oui I should. She is my sister after all and she could help me with this. Annabelle, Emily and Corinne are at the ball still and I can't talk to Teddy about it if my problem _is _about Teddy.' "Ever since I 'ave been with Max, and even before Max, I 'ave 'ad zese zoughts about Teddy," Victoire began, both girls settling more comfortably on the bed.

"What kind of zoughts?" Dominique asked her sister even though she had an idea what kind of thoughts Victoire was feeling. She just needed to know if her suspicions were correct. "Well you know zat I ave always 'ad a little crush on Teddy, even when I was little, but I zink eet may 'ave expanded," Victoire opened up.

"Go on," Dominique encouraged.

"I zought zat I really liked Max, and we 'ave fun on our dates, but eet doesn't feel right-," Victoire was cut off by Emily, Annabelle, and Corinne bursting into the room.

"Where were you Vic?! We looked all over for you after we heard a scream from the ballroom and realized that you weren't with us to watch the fireworks! Everyone thought someone got hurt! We rushed here because that is the first place we could think of and your cousins said that you were up here!" Emily let that all out in one breath, all three looking at Victoire urgently, waiting for answers.

"Will you guys be quiet! She ees 'aving a really confusing breakdown right now regarding Max and Teddy and I would like you all to pipe the fuck down and sit your asses on ze floor so she can tell us what 'appened!" Dominique screamed and then sat back down on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning back to Victoire.

The three girls just stared at Dominique in shock. "'Oo knew Dominique 'ad a temper," Corinne said in bewilderment then turned to Victoire. "What 'appened anyway?" she asked her in a calm tone.

Turning back to her cousin in slight annoyance that she was really trying to get rid of, Dominique explained, "Basically Victoire fancies Teddy, but ees confused because she ees with Max and was beginning to tell me why she looks like zat until you zree decided to barge een and scream bloody murder!" Dominique shifted her eyes back and forth from the three girls to the floor when they finally got the message and sat on the floor, their attention on the silently weeping form of Victoire Weasley. "Proceed," Dominique told her elder sister.

"So like I was say, when I am with Max, eet ees fun and 'e ees nice and everyzing, but sometimes I feel like we are not een a real relationship. I mean, we kiss and stuff, but zere ees no specialness to our relationship and I don't feel right being more zan friends with 'im. I feel no spark," Victoire continued.

"Okay, zat ees Max, but what about Teddy?" Annabelle urged, wanting details.

"With Teddy, I always ze sudden urge to snog 'im, cuddle with 'im, and do zings with 'im zat I normally would want to do with my best friend. I 'ave always 'ad a fancy for 'im, scratch zat, I've always _loved_ 'im, even when I was younger, but at ze beginning of term and even with Christopher, I tried to look at ozer guys and date Max because I never zought zat Teddy loved me back, but eet ees not working. Zen Stacy Parks took an interest to 'im and I started to get jealous," Victoire stopped to look at her sister, cousins and best friend.

"Tonight when everyone else went to watch ze fireworks Uncles Ron, Charlie, and George were setting up, Teddy and I stayed een ze ballroom and next zing I know, 'e was kissing me!" All four of them gasped. "All of my better judgment flew out ze window and next zing I know, I was kissing 'im back. I don't know 'ow long ze kiss was, but eet felt like hours!"

"How was it?" Emily begged.

"Eet….eet was passionate! Eet was spontaneous! Eet was ze best feeling I 'ave ever felt een my life! I pushed 'im away and ran out zough! I just felt so guilty and ran! I now feel even guiltier because I ran out of Teddy and didn't give 'im an explanation and now I feel like a terrible person! I feel like I betrayed Max, but I also feel bad for Teddy! I don't zink I can face eizer one of zem!"

A fresh stream of tears spurred out of Victoire and all four girls rushed to comfort her, hugging her and rubbing her back.

They never have seen Victoire like this. Everyone thought she never had the capability to cry. No one had ever seen her cry. Not when she was a baby, not when she broke her entire rib cage when she was six. Before this moment, the only person to see her cry was Teddy. And even then she warned him before she started crying that she would find some way to make his hair turn pink permanently if he ever made fun of her or told anyone that she had cried. People thought she was too strong, but I guess everyone has their limits.

"I don't know what to do! I know eet ees mean, but I feel like I should break up with Max. I don't know eef I could do eet zough! I just can't bear to see eizer of zeir faces!"Victoire finally said quietly after her tears began to go away, minutes later.

"'Ow about we just try to get some sleep and zen tomorrow we can 'ave a sleepover and spend ze day without boys and you can just forget about your problems for ze time being?" Annabelle suggested, looking at Victoire.

"Okay. Why don't you, Emily and Corinne floo to your guys' 'omes first and pack an overnight bag and Dom will get Nikki and Roxanne up 'ere as well," Victoire told them before Emily, Annabelle and Corinne made their way downstairs and to the fireplace.

After they flooed to their homes, Dominique guided Roxanne and Nikki upstairs after trying not to wake the little ones who fell asleep after a while, catching them up on what happened with Victoire.

"Is she okay?" Roxanne asked Dominique as they walked up the stairs quietly.

"I don't know, but we are going to go to sleep and 'ope she ees better by tomorrow so we don't 'ave to do as much damage control," Dominique told them, then opened the door to find Victoire fast asleep still in her dress, but her shoes kicked off and sprawled out on the floor.

"Wow, she looks terrible," Nikki commented, looking at her best friends' family member.

"Well eef all zat 'appened to you tonight, wouldn't you be too?" Dominique asked rhetorically and began laying herself on the floor with a pillow and a blanket, the others doing the same with Annabelle, Emily and Corinne coming in and following and all of them looking at Victoire one more time before falling asleep.

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favourite!**


	22. Note 1

**Hello. If you read my author's not in my other story, you should know that I am re-writing Book 1 to ****_Harry Potter and the Next Generation_****. Well since I currently in the process of re-vising it, I am taking out the characters Carmela Evans and Lacy Scamander and I thought I should let you guys know because it affects this story as well. Though I am not re-vising the chapters that those two characters are in, I would like you all to imagine that they were never there in the story at all. I just don't think those characters fit.**

**Thank you for reading this and until next update, I bid you goodbye.**


	23. Let the tears spill out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I REALLY wish I did, but I am not a genius. J.K. Rowling is the genius here, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 22:** **January 10****th****, 2016**

Through the remainder of the Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, whatever you celebrate, holiday and all the way to the train ride, Victoire and Teddy had done a damn good job of avoiding each other. They sat as farthest away as possible from each other during dinner, Teddy unknowingly sat next to Percy who droned on and on about his career choice. Numerous times in the week they still had at the Burrow, Victoire had made the excuse that she was going over to Emily's to study for O.W.L.s just to get out of Weasley Clan Quidditch matches. They also went out of their ways to sit in different compartments on the way back to Hogwarts, Victoire ignoring Max as well as Teddy. And when they had to be around each other, Teddy and Victoire awkwardly said nothing to each other and turned their heads to talk to other people, but both of them could clearly feel the tension when their paths were crossed and it was inevitable when they both had to speak to one another.

"Victoire, are you going to keep on ignoring Teddy and Max?" Emily asked Victoire as they sat down to breakfast as couple of mornings after they got back to Hogwarts.

"I'm not ignoring zem. What are you talking about?" Victoire tried to lie, but failed.

"Oh, come on! Max keeps trying to talk to you, but you barely talk and only nod in response. Also, neither you _nor_ Teddy will speak to each other unless it is necessary. You two are avoiding each other like the plague! You two just skirt around it. Don't deny it!" Emily said to Victoire before taking an English muffin and taking a bite out of it.

"So what eef I-!" Victoire stopped talking and went as red as her cousins' hair when Teddy, Ryan, Joshua and Frank walked in the Great Hall, but Teddy suddenly stopped farther down the table and sat nowhere near Victoire or Emily.

"Mate, this is the third day you won't sit near Em or Victoire! What's up?" Ryan demanded.

"Nothing is up," Teddy lied.

"Then sit with them like Josh, Frank and I are," Ryan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," Teddy defied him.

Ryan rolled and his and nodded to Josh and Frank.

The two Longbottom twins nodded back and grabbed Teddy by his underarms, carrying him over to where the girls were sitting.

"Hey! Stop!" Teddy tried to squirm out of their grasp and yelped when they dropped Teddy in the bench seat on Victoire's left and plopped down on Teddy's right with Ryan to sit next to Emily who was sitting across from Victoire.

"Fine," Teddy grumbled, taking an apple from the fruit basket. Teddy bit into his apple and tried to hide his face when Victoire did the same. They were so embarrassed that the other was trying to hide themselves from the other.

"Okay guys, this is getting ridiculous!" Emily looked back and forth between Victoire and Teddy, but looked up when Max sat down at the Gryffindor table on Victoire's right and pecked her on the cheek to which she stiffened to.

"Hey Victoire!" Max greeted his girlfriend in his Scottish accent.

"Bonjour Max," Victoire mumbled.

"What is wrong? You have been practically avoiding me since we got back from Christmas holiday. Did I do anything wrong?" Max wondered, his violet eyes that greatly resemble Teddy's but at a less eye catching degree were full of question.

"No, why would you zink zat I am avoiding you?" Victoire rushed out, blushing, avoiding his eye.

"Because you won't even make eye contact with me," Max pointed out patiently.

This was not only it. Max had also noticed these last few days that Teddy and Victoire were avoiding each other as well so Max couldn't help but wonder if something happened between them. For days, Max felt like Victoire was distant from him and wouldn't even return any of his letters after New Year's. He liked Victoire, he really did, but he felt that there was something missing between the two of them and he knew that it wasn't one sided. He tried to act like he didn't feel the awkwardness between them when they snogged and stuff, but he knew he couldn't put this act up for much longer and he knew that Victoire felt the same way.

"I'm not avoiding you, Max," Victoire still struggled to meet his eyes, but did and when she did, guilt flooded through her and she knew she had to tell him. Now.

"Max, I 'ave to tell you something. Can you please-," Victoire directed her hand to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Okay," Max agreed and followed his girlfriend out of the Great Hall.

When they were out of earshot of anyone who was in the Great Hall, Victoire and Max sat in a corner. "Max, before I say anyzing, I just want you to know zat I am truly sorry for avoiding you, but on New Year's I did somezing very wrong and I felt so terrible zat I couldn't even face you. On New Year's…Teddy kissed me," Victoire said shakily and turned her head to see Max's expression.

His eyebrows were raised but the rest of his face was expressionless.

"And I kissed 'im back," Victoire let out, biting her lip in nervousness.

Max still didn't do anything and neither did Victoire. They both just looked straight forward, for five whole minutes. Slowly, Max got up bent down over Victoire's head. He kissed the top of her head and slowly walked away, not saying anything.

"Wait, Max! Where are you going?" Victoire called after him, tears forming in her eyes.

He didn't respond. He just kept on walking straight ahead, out the corridor and to his dormitory to let her words sink in.

Victoire leaned against the wall and felt thousands of thoughts run through her brain. Thoughts of confusion, love, attraction and friendship. She let the tears that were building up inside of her spill out and onto her uniform, not caring one bit who was watching.

* * *

**January 14****th****, 2016**

As days went by, every problem and confliction except for one in Teddy's life had seemed to rise. The problem that had thankfully gone away was Stacy Parks. Days after the New Year's party and pining after Teddy, Stacy had finally moved on to her next victim when she had thought that Teddy had, "gotten less hot when he is upset and ignored everyone." Teddy was fine with Stacy leaving him alone and that just meant one less thing he had to worry about. It was true though. He was ignoring everyone. He had stopped participating in class, to which the teachers had finally given up on asking him questions. He found himself a corner in the library where he could study for his N.E.W.T.s and thought that Victoire had no chance of accidentally finding him there. He didn't pressure everyone on the Quidditch team as hard as before, calling practices still, but not really talking to anyone during them unless there was a serious problem and focused on Quidditch plays, homework and working out his problems more than anything else in his life. He was as depressed as ever now that his friendship with Victoire was under. They still skirted around each other and still beat himself up for kissing her. He knew what he did was wrong and that he knew that he could never be with her and now more than ever he regretted sending that letter to Victoire when he was fifteen. The one right after he had broken up with Christopher. The worst though was that the full moon was coming up soon and his emotions were as strong and moody as ever.

"Teddy. Teddy? Teddy!" Roxanne snapped her fingers in front of Teddy's face, trying to snap him out of his Quidditch playmaking mode during a Thursday evening Quidditch practice, right before their weekend match against Ravenclaw.

"What?!" Teddy's head snapped up from his Quidditch play book to meet Roxy's irked glare.

"You have been scribbling in your play book for minutes now! We have to start practice, like, _now_ because Melissa Wu is Ravenclaw's new chaser after the accident that her sister had in a potion's class and we don't even know her flying style because she was only the reserve! Now come on!" Roxanne tugged on her uncle's godson by the hand and glared even harder.

Teddy got up only because he saw the infamous Weasley temper flaring up in her that made Teddy's heart ache because all Weasleys had the exact same temper level as well as James, Albus, and Lily and that only made him think of Victoire.

"Er…" Thoughts of Quidditch ran through his head as a distraction. He had Roxanne and Fred as Beaters, Elliot Wood, a third year as keeper, another third year, Isaac Finnigan, Ryan and a sixth year, Kirk Levi, as Chasers, himself as Seeker, but he also had two reserves. Both were fourth year girls, Sydney Filer and Nancy Kan. He was trying to figure out a way to split up them for a scrimmage for practice.

"Um…okay. Roxanne, Kirk and Isaac on one team and Nancy you are their keeper. Fred, Elliot and Ryan on the other and Sydney you are the other chaser for today. I'll referee and end the game after fifteen minutes," Teddy set up the game and gestured everyone to the middle of the pitch to begin the game.

Elliott and Nancy flew up to the goal posts, Roxanne and Fred each grabbed their bats and flew up to the Beater positions, and Sydney, Isaac, Teddy, Kirk and Ryan walked to the middle of the pitch.

"Now, on the count of three. One, two, THREE!" Teddy threw the quaffle into the air and the chasers along with it. Then Teddy released the bludgers and watched as the scrimmage began. Isaac began with the quaffle and passed it off to Kirk. Fred hit a bludger his way which he narrowly dodged and flew forward towards the left goalpost that Elliot was guarding. Ryan suddenly flew to Kirk's side and intercepted the quaffle and passed it to Sydney. Sydney turned around and flew to the goalpost that Nancy wasn't guarding and threw it in the hoop. One second to late, the big, reddish brown ball soared through the hoop to make the score 10-0.

They played until Teddy called fifteen minutes and Fred, Elliot, Sydney, and Ryan's team won. They all went back to the locker rooms that were inside one of the towers that were on the Quidditch pitch that held up the stands.

"You guys, that was a great practice! I know we can beat Ravenclaw even with Melissa Wu only if we try our hardest! Now go hit the showers," Teddy tried to push any thoughts besides winning the cup out of his head and tried to be enthusiastic during the speech before pointing to the showers after his pep talk with the team in the locker rooms before they all took their baths or showers.

* * *

As soon as the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had gotten to the Great Hall for supper, Headmistress McGonagall called the whole school to order because she had to make an important announcement. As Teddy took a seat unknowingly next to Victoire who was, like himself, watching McGonagall intently as she spoke to a familiar, dark haired figure who had his back turned to the school. Other students also started whispering and pointing to the unknown boy about Victoire's age. The figure was wearing Hogwarts school robes which made people including Teddy himself that there was _another_ student that was enrolled in another school, like Victoire and Dominique.

To Teddy and Victoire's horror, his suspicions were correct when the dark figure turned around to find that the boy was the obnoxious guy from the New Year's Ball, Emmett Krause. They dark eyed boy had cropped dark hair, a tan complexion and a wide build.

"Attention students. This here is Emmett Krause, our newest fifth year. He is a transfer student from Durmstrang Institute. We have sorted him prior to this meal and the hat decided that he will be a Gryffindor.

"No!" Victoire said in shock a little too loudly. Everyone in the room turned to her, including Emmett and McGonagall. Emmett smirked and winked at Victoire as she sank in her seat in embarrassment.

"Why don't you join the Gryffindors for dinner tonight, okay?" McGonagall suggested, pointing to the Gryffindor table with a slightly confused look on her face from Victoire's outburst.

"Yes, thank you," Emmett said with a charming smile and proceeded down the steps and down the middle of the aisle with older Gryffindor girls practically throwing themselves at him by offering to make room for him to sit. He declined each time with a fake charming yet genuine obnoxious wink and the flash of a smile to which they melted at.

Emmett looked over everyone else at the Gryffindor table until he got to Victoire.

"Well I knew we would meet again. Is it fate or what?" he cockily said.

"May I join you?" Emmett asked, but it didn't sound like a question.

"Like hell," Victoire said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well Professor McGonagall said that it would be a great idea if I sat with the Head Boy," Emmett glanced at Teddy with a sneer, "so I think you can re-think your answer."

"Fine, if that's what McGonagall wants," Teddy glared at the boy that was an inch shorter than him and Emmett glared back. Everyone finally made room for him and he pointedly took a seat between Teddy and Victoire.

"So, did you miss me?" Emmett turned to Victoire, trying to engage her in a conversation.

"'Ardly," Victoire glanced at him and smirked at her response and turned back to Emily who was talking to her about their upcoming Potions O.W.L. in June.

"So why _did_ you transfer from Durmstrang? Not close enough to stalk Victoire?" Teddy finally asked with a smirk. Upon asking this question, everyone in their group turned their heads to find out the answer as to why he left Durmstrang.

"Actually, no. I transferred here because I was expelled," Emmett said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why?" Ryan wondered, slightly wary.

"Apparently I was too involved in the Dark Arts," Emmett waved his hand like it wasn't a big deal. Everyone at their group just stared at him.

'"What, it's not that big of a deal! Durmstrang teaches Dark Magic! What was I supposed to do; not be a little interested?" Emmett defended, blatantly enjoying the attention.

"You are crazy!" Victoire exclaimed, slightly terrified of this boy sitting next to her.

"Crazy about you," Emmett flirted and winked at his new target.

"In your dreams," Victoire gave him a disgusted look.

"You know that dreams are based off of reality," the former Durmstrang student said with a smug expression on his face, like he had just won the battle.

"You disgust me," Victoire voiced, stood from the bench and stormed out of the Great Hall, all eyes following her because to everyone in Hogwarts, it seemed to early right now.

"Feisty. I like it," Emmett Krause licked his lips with a hungry look in his eyes as they followed Victoire's retreating figure and mostly her hips that were swinging gracefully because of the veela magic.

Teddy glared at the back of Krause's head, thinking of ways to hex the fifth year.

"Perverted prat," Emily looked at Emmett in repulsion and followed Victoire out the Great Hall with a huff.

"What is with Hogwarts girls?!" Emmett rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of bread from a bread basket in the middle of the table.

"You _have_ to ask that?!" Teddy looked at him incredulously and face palmed himself, shaking his head.

* * *

**Okay. That was probably one of the lamest endings ever! I'm sorry, but if I continued to write anymore in that chapter, it will get even lamer. Again, sorry!**

**Now, I saw one author ask a question in a story at the end of each chapter and I thought I'd give it a try. Please ****_do_**** answer the question, because I'd look like an idiot for even asking if no one was answering, so pretty please?**

**Question: What is your FAVOURITE band, not artist of all time? IT can be a couple of bands if you can't decide. **

**Mine are ****_Panic! at the Disco, My Chemical Romance, Sleeping with Sirens, Mayday Parade, Queen, The Beatles and Fall Out Boy_****.**

**Please Review!**


	24. What magical creature do I love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Though I really wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 23:** **January** **17****th****, 2016**

Over the next few days, girls were throwing themselves once again at the new guy, and he willingly accepted all of the attention, but, in his opinion, was unsatisfied. After going after all of the female population between fourth and seventh years in Hogwarts who were not in a relationship at the time, and even some who were, Emmett Krause had yet to conquer the girl he wanted the most: Victoire Weasley. After making friends with the other fifth year Gryffindor boys, he had learned that she and her sister, Dominique, only had come this year and for this year only because of an exchange program. He had also found out that both Weasley girls were parts-veelas, to his delight. He also had found out that Victoire had a boyfriend, which he just brushed off the information. Boyfriend or not, in his mind, he didn't care. He went after them. After finding out all of the information he could about his target, Krause decided to capture his prey and he wouldn't stop until that prey _was_ his.

Victoire was eating her porridge and reading the _Daily_ _Prophet _during breakfast on a Sunday morning, when Krause waltzed into the Great Hall like he owned the place and sat next to Victoire.

"Hello there young veela," Krause said to Victoire, swinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright, 'ow did you find out so fast," Victoire picked up his arm, picked it off her shoulder and put it at his side.

"My new friends told me a lot of things about you and your dear little sister. She looks quite like you, you know," Krause said.

"So?" Victoire stiffened in protectiveness at the mention of her sister.

"I'm just saying. Anyway, do you want to study for our O.W.L.s with me tonight? I mean they are only months away," Krause asked with a sly grin towards Victoire.

"I 'ave boyfriend," Victoire explained, 'or at least I thought I did,' Victoire thought to herself. Victoire hadn't seen Max at all since the day that she had told him that Teddy kissed her, and when he asked his friends where he was, they told her with an apologetic look that he was still pondering over it.

"That is not going to stop me," Krause told her, not giving up.

"Bien desole," Victoire fake apologized and got up from the bench, leaving Emmett Krause with a determined look on his face from being rejected and wanting to make her his.

Max walked into the Great Hall for the first time in 10 days and saw that his girlfriend was walking out of the Great Hall at the same time. Needing to talk to her, he stopped in front of her and waved slightly.

"Uh, bonjour. I'm surprised zat you are out of your dormitory," Victoire said in a quiet voice, a little unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, me too. Listen, can I talk to you outside of the hearing range of a bunch of other people?" Max said, feeling a little awkwardness in the air.

Victoire looked around to find a majority of the Hogwarts population's attention focused on the two of them. "Oui. Okay," Victoire agreed and followed Max out of the Great Hall.

* * *

They both walked farther down the corridor and sat on a window sill that if you looked out, you could see the entire Black Lake and then some. "Over the last week and a half, I have thought about hundreds of things that I have been thinking about for a while now," Max began slightly hesitant, or just not knowing how to put it and not looking up at her only straight ahead or his lap.

"Whenever we are together, I feel a slight discomfort like when we kiss or hold hands and I know you feel it too. I feel like it is not natural when we do that stuff. When I first asked you out to Hogsmeade, I thought I liked you more in a more-than-a-friend way, but I feel like some of that attraction was just because we just met and you talked to me when I was never noticed before. I feel like how I feel now is not romantic at all and it is just friendship, and I know you feel the same way, at least now I do. Before I wasn't so sure, but when you told me that Teddy kissed you and you kissed him back, I knew that you and I are made to be friends, good ones, but nothing more," Max finally looked up at Victoire to see her expression.

It looked slightly relieved but like they were on the same page. "Max, I feel exactly ze zame way," Victoire smiled, happy and grateful that he felt the same way had the same thoughts that she had since very early on in their relationship.

"So…are we…kind of….breaking up?" Max wondered, relieved himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"I zink zo, but I still wish zat we could be friends zough and I'm not just talking about saying zat I want to be friends, but we never end up speaking to each ozer. I _really_ want to start a friendship with you. I real friendship and _just_ a friendship," Victoire said it and she meant it.

"I'd really like that," Max answered her genuinely with a smile.

Both Victoire and Max felt as if huge weights were lifted off of their shoulders and now they felt right, just being friends. "Do you want to study now in the library together? Just because we aren't together doesn't mean that I can't help you prepare for your O.W.L.s," Max offered.

Victoire laughed and shook her head. "Wow, you are _quite_ ze Ravenclaw. Zank you, but I 'ave to take a rain check. I need to do somezing zat ees long overdue."

"Well then I hope everything works out with Lupin," Max said knowingly, getting up from the window sill. They smiled at each other one more time before hugging in a friendly manner.

After she had let go of him, something in Victoire's head popped up. "Also, Max?"

"Yes?" Max furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Even zough we are broken, you _are_ still my friend and I invited you to ze wedding and I really would like you to come with me as a friend. Will you?" Victoire asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course," Max agreed and bid her a goodbye.

'One thing is fixed. Now all I have to fix is my relationship with Teddy,' Victoire thought to herself before turning around and walking in the direction towards the Heads' Common Room that Teddy shared with a Hufflepuff girl named Laura Weatherly. Laura had dirty blonde hair and was very pretty and was always very nice to Victoire, and Victoire was also glad that Laura never liked Teddy which Laura told her when they first met because Laura apparently had been very close to this boy ever since he was born who also in Hogwarts but the problem was that he was only a fourth year Hufflepuff which people would think would be very weird if the two had begun dating because when you are younger, the age difference seems to drastic, but as you get older, it seems so trivial and people don't even give it a second glance.

People looked at Victoire like she was a loon as she ran down the corridors of the Hogwarts castle. Victoire gasped for air when she reached the Heads' Common Room. She drew in a deep breath of courage and longing for she had been wanting to do this for a very long time. Victoire pushed open the door that was hidden behind the portrait that guarded the entrance to the common room and walked in.

Inside the common room were decorations and hangings of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff with one gigantic banner with the Hogwarts crest hanging over the fireplace the roared with an orange/yellow fire. There were several couches and chairs facing the fireplace and all around the room. There was a wooden desk in the corner which Laura Weatherly was sitting at, and from the looks of it, she was probably studying for her N.E.W.T.s that came right around the time that Victoire's O.W.L.s came up. Laura looked up from her book and looked at Victoire with a knowing look and a slight smile.

"He is up there," Laura pointed to the staircase that led to each of the dormitories that the Head Boy and Head Girl resided in.

"Merci," Victoire said, a little shyly that she already know what she had wanted to know about and made her way up the ancient wooden staircase.

* * *

Victoire knocked on the door to Teddy's dormitory and waited for Teddy to open it or at least yell for that person to come in. Victoire heard rustling and a glass break as she waited for Teddy to answer.

"Who is it?!" Teddy yelled from inside the room.

"Eet's Victoire!" she yelled back, suddenly nervous.

'Maybe I shouldn't have knocked on the door! Maybe it was wrong for me to come. Does he even want to see me?!' Victoire thought to herself frantically, regretting her decision. Victoire heard another crash and an, "ow!" before Teddy shouted back, "One minute! I'll be right there!"

'Maybe he _does_ want to see me!' Victoire thought as her heart skipped a beat when he spoke.

A couple of moments later, Teddy finally opened the door, clad denim trousers and a navy jumper with a grey button down shirt and a wet towel in his hands and semi-wet hair. "Hey Vic-," Teddy began but widened his eyes in surprise as Victoire, with surge of daringness rush through her, decided to take a chance, cut him off, and press her lips against his, taking in the moment that now had no guilt to it and enjoyed the action. Teddy's lips on the other hand didn't respond and after a couple of seconds, pulled back.

'Did he not want to kiss me as well?!' Victoire suddenly thought horrified as Teddy stared at Victoire.

"Tor, we can't. My kissing you was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry," Teddy began to close the door when Victoire quickly put her foot in the frame to stop the door from closing.

"What?!" Victoire let out, anger being the correct emotion to describe how she was feeling at the moment.

"Listen, Vic-," Teddy started, trying to explain himself in the best way possible. The truth was, after going through everything in his head and debating things that he had thought about for years, Teddy had decided that it was too hard to be in a relationship with her. She was a danger to whatever happened during his full moons even with his potion. Though Teddy couldn't explain any of this for Victoire had cut Teddy off once more, but this time with speech rather than actions.

"No, you listen! Max and I 'ad just broken up because, not only because we were better as friends, but because you kissed me on New Year's and I 'ad to tell 'im!" Victoire said, tears springing to her eyes as she flailed her arms in anger. "I broke with Max because of you and now _I_ kiss _you_ and now you push me away!" Victoire ended with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

Teddy just stared at Victoire, frozen with slightly widened eyes. 'They broke up,' was all that was running through Teddy's mind. 'She broke up with him because of _me_!' he thought as his heart felt like it was jumping with joy. 'But I can't be with her as much I want to,' Teddy then thought sullenly. "I can't," Teddy said with a guilty look on his face.

"You know what? Fine. I'm leaving," Victoire grumbled with even more frustration and anger than before. As she turned to leave, Teddy caught her arm. "No, wait," he said, making her stop in the place she was standing. "Victoire, come in here," Teddy pointed to his dormitory with a smile that meant, "please set your veela fire hands on me!"

Victoire reluctantly followed him into the room, no trace of any softening of her expression.

When Teddy shut the door, he gestured for Victoire to sit on the bed, but she stayed as hard as a rock with her arms crossed and a glare that Teddy felt as if it could burn through his skin if looks could do that. "Victoire, you wouldn't even let me explain. I really want to be in a relationship with you," Teddy began, looking up at her cold eyes that were not meeting his, "but I can't."

"And why not?!" Victoire asked, now meeting his eyes but not softening.

"Because it's too hard," Teddy let in aggravation, sitting down on the bed and covering his face with his hands. "It's too dangerous. My condition, even though I'm not a full werewolf, I'm still part werewolf and things happen they always do."

"So! You _know_ my papa and Louis 'ave ze zame condition as you and eet ees just fine with zem," Victoire argued, not sounding angry anymore but exasperated like Teddy.

"Yes, but they do not have werewolf enemies as well," Teddy finally told Victoire as a last resort. He had never told Victoire that before and that was the only secret he had kept from Victoire and that was only because it was for her own protection.

"What? What werewolf enemies? You 'ave never mentioned zis" Victoire said, sitting down next to Teddy on the bed, confused.

"I never told you this because it didn't begin happening until after you had left permanently for France, and it'd be too dangerous if you knew because I knew that you would want to help me, but you can't," he said shakily.

"What? Can't 'elp what Teddy?" Victoire encouraged, aching to know.

"There are some good werewolves in the world, but there are also some bad ones. Ever since I was about six or seven, the bad werewolves have tried to go after me, hurt me, and even try to kill me because of my father. They were so pissed off at him because he tried to be a good werewolf and interact with humans. They thought he had betrayed them because he had married my mum and had a child with her. It is not safe if you were to be involved with me and when you left for France, of course I felt broken and hurt and I missed you, but part of me was relieved that you wouldn't be exposed to me or those dangerous monsters," Teddy said.

Victoire could see the hurt in his eyes as she put her hand on his back and gently rubbed small circles on it. "But I wouldn't go anywhere near zem. Eet wouldn't be dangerous," Victoire argued.

Standing and crossing the room, Teddy answered, "It _would_ be! They would find a way to use you to get to me! It is what Voldemort did with Harry! They would find people that are close to me and use it against me! They have tried it with Harry and my grandmother, but that failed and Harry told me that it would be too risky to try to use it with anyone else so that is why the werewolves haven't tried to manipulate anyone else, but that hasn't stopped them directly attempting to kill me. If I am romantically involved with you, then you will be their prime target and I couldn't bear you ever getting hurt I am the cause of it. I won't let it happen!"

Victoire followed Teddy to the spot that he was standing at and put a hand on his arm. "Tell me zis, zough: Do you _want_ to be een a relationship with me?" she asked with now gentle eyes.

"I want to more then you will ever know. I have wanted to my whole life since the day that you were born," Teddy admitted after a moment.

"Then we can make it Teddy. Love conquers anything," Victoire said softly.

"But-," Teddy was cut off by Victoire putting her finger to his naturally pink lips.

"Trust me," she said, barely above a whisper.

Teddy barely nodded before Victoire put her hands on Teddy's shoulders and once again pressed her lips against his, taking in the taste of his sweet lips, but this time, Teddy had responded eagerly, snaking his ripped arms around Victoire's waist. He deepened the kiss and the both of them enjoyed the kiss, guilt free. Victoire wrapped her arms around Teddy's neck flecked her tongue inside Teddy's mouth with his doing the same but his was rougher, more urgent like he wanted to do this right now because the world was about to end. Victoire wound her fingers in Teddy's a magenta color _(the color of love and seduction)_ as Teddy moved his lips down to kiss Victoire's jaw and further down to where her neck was. With her mouth unoccupied, Victoire let out an involuntary "Teddy!" that came out as a gasp as Teddy licked, kissed, nipped and bit Victoire's neck. Teddy pulled Victoire in closer and tighter as he kissed Victoire's neck viciously which Victoire was sure to leave a mark the next day. Feeling a heave to daringness, both Victoire and Teddy kicked off their shoes and then the part-veela gracefully jumped up and wrapped her legs around Teddy's upper waist which made Teddy let out a growl as her well-defined chest was in perfect alignment in his vision. He moved his hands from her waist and placed them under her arse, cupping it and guiding them both to the four-poster bed. He laid her on the scarlet bedding, full on the bed so none of their feet were hanging off and hovered over her, her legs still secured around his waist. Teddy placed his hands on either side of Victoire's head, kissing every inch of her face, running his hands down the sides of her body, and back up to the sides of her temples, taking her silver hair out of the elastic in the process, letting all of her long locks shake out and shimmer with a natural glisten in the process. Just as his hands began to finger with the buttons of Victoire's Beauxbaton's blue blazer, _(even though she was at Hogwarts for the year, she was technically still a student at Beauxbaton's and being in the exchange program, she was still required to wear her Beauxbaton's uniform on the weekends that were not Hogsmeade,)_ Victoire put her hands over his, putting them to a halt and said, "Let's keep zings zlow." Victoire didn't want him to stop, she really didn't. She had wanted him to keep going, undress her, her undress him and take her right there, but she knew that now wasn't right. First she had to find out was this really was.

Teddy nodded, a little disappointed, and rolled over to lie beside her. "Sorry. I got a little carried away," Teddy's hair turned red with embarrassment, while looking up at the over-hanging piece of fabric on his bed.

"Eet's okay," Victoire said, turning her head slightly to look at the boy she loved.

"C'mon," Teddy gestured Victoire with his left arm to scoot closer. Victoire moved closer to Teddy's extended arm and laid her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her.

"Teddy, what ees zis? Before we started….well, snogging, you never said what zis was or what eet was to become," Victoire gestured between the two of them.

"Well, I guess I never asked," Teddy admitted.

"Victoire, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, directing a charming smile her way.

"Of course," Victoire murmured as she edged in closer to give him a lingering kiss and then pulled back with a light smile.

"You know all this would have never happened if I had gotten up the courage to tell you earlier that I have loved you forever," Teddy said, looking down at Victoire.

"Well I'm kind of not," Victoire said which earned a quirked eyebrow from Teddy as if to say, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I probably still would've accidentally bumped eento Max een ze corridor, but I probably wouldn't 'ave accepted 'is eenvitation to 'Ogsmeade eef I were going out with you so I wouldn't 'ave gone out with 'im and I wouldn't 'ave gotten to know im," Victoire elaborated.

Teddy's hair turned green and his face had a look of something that Victoire 'ad not seen since Max and Victoire's Hogsmeade date and now she knew what emotion it was. It was jealousy just like his hair colour. "You jealous!" Victoire teased, speaking English quickly so it didn't come out in a full sentence.

"No I'm not!" Teddy lied.

"Eet's okay. Max and I were better off as friends anyway," Victoire told him which made his hair turn a blue/green color as a sign that his jealously level was lowered just a tiny bit, but not fully.

"I bet I know you better than him," Teddy said, sticking out his chest with pride.

"What does zat 'ave to with anyzing?" Victoire wondered, finding it highly attractive that he was jealous.

"Well I think that a good boyfriend and your best friend since birth should know just about everything about you," Teddy said, not relaxing his chest at all.

"Well zat means zat I should know stuff about you as well," Victoire told him, sitting up from his grasp and turning towards him, in a kneel/sitting position.

"I bet I know more," Teddy challenged with a smirk.

"Ees zat a challenge?" Victoire asked with a devious smile.

"Why yes it is," Teddy told her and then sat up with his legs crossed on the bed.

"'Ow about we ask each ozer ze zame question and zee 'oo gets ze most right," Victoire said.

"Sure, but why don't we make it more interesting?" Teddy suggested.

"'Ow so?" Victoire wondered.

"When each of us gets one right, the other person has to remove an article of clothing to prove that we know things about them. Whoever is stark naked first loses," Teddy said, with a suggestive grin.

Victoire leaned in close to Teddy and whispered in his ear in a seductive manner, "You're on." Victoire sat back and looked triumphantly at an obviously red Teddy. "Now I'll ask first," Victoire announced. "What Quidditch teams do I Iike or follow?"

"Well you ave followed the national French Quidditch team for as long as I can remember. If the French aren't playing, you will root for Britain's team, and you follow the Holyhead Harpies ever since Ginny played with them," Teddy said with a triumphant look on his face.

"Zat's eet?" Victoire asked with a look that meant she knew something else and Teddy saw it.

"Yes?" Teddy said a little nervously.

Victoire raised an eyebrow. "Try again," Victoire said.

Teddy sat with his fist under his chin with a determined, thinking look on his face until his eyes lit up a couple of minutes later that looked like he had a light finally going off in his head.

"You like the Quiberon Quafflepunchers!" he exclaimed in glee.

"Congratulations Teddy. And eet only took you," Victoire looked at the grandfather clock in the corner, "eight minutes to remember after I 'ad mentioned eet to you about a zousand times," she teased.

Teddy pouted. "Well at least I got it."

"No way. I 'ad to give you anozer chance. So none for you," Victoire said.

"Fine," Teddy said disappointedly.

"What are _my_ favourite Quidditch teams though?" Teddy asked, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for a reply.

"Facile," Victoire scoffed then answered, "Gryffindor, obviously, Britain's National team, Puddlemore United and ze 'Olyhead 'Arpies."

"Okay, one for you," Teddy gave her a point.

"Not so fast," Victoire stopped him. "Strip," she instructed.

Teddy sighed and pulled off a tan sock.

"What ees my favourite animal?" Victoire asked, inwardly unsatisfied that he only took off a sock.

"Wolves of course," Teddy answered back confidently.

"Now you have to take off some clothes," Teddy added with a hungry look in his eyes.

Victoire playfully rolled her eyes at his demand and shrugged off her blazer.

Teddy couldn't help but show the disappointment at her choice of which item of clothing she were to take off. "What is _my_ favourite animal?" Teddy asked.

"Same as mine," Victoire replied and gestured for him to strip.

With a devious look, he, again, took off his other tan sock.

"Favourite hair colour?" Victoire asks.

"Red because you always like playing with your Dad's ponytail," Teddy answered not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend.

Victoire replied, not taking her eyes off Teddy as well, by putting her hands under her skirt and pulling off her thin, grey stockings and placing them in Teddy's lap.

"And _your_ favourite hair colour ees turquoise of course," Victoire answered him before he could even ask the question.

"Correct," he stated and pulled his navy sweater and tossing it in the pile of clothes that were once on Victoire and Teddy's bodies.

"What ees my least favourite school subject?" she asked.

"You mentioned in your letters that you were always terrible at Potions and hated it because you apparently grew a beard for yourself in your second year, and because you have no patience what-so-ever, you cannot stand waiting for potions to brew," Teddy told her with a smirk.

"Hey! I do too 'ave patience!" Victoire exclaimed.

"No you don't. You can't wait for anything. That is one of your flaws," Teddy acknowledged and pointed at her clothes, ending the argument.

Victoire glared at him before reaching for the zipper of her light blue skirt.

Teddy felt his heart soar as Victoire shimmied out of her knee length uniform skirt and threw it in the heap of clothing with a flick of her wrist.

Victoire gave a satisfied smile when she saw Teddy's eyes practically bulging out of their sockets at the sight of her black lace thong that her mother had bought her at the beginning of the school year. _Yes_, her mother _did_ buy it for her. Being a veela who loved to seduce a man, Fleur thought that fifteen was the perfect age to get a coming-of-age gift.

"You like, no?" Victoire giggled.

All Teddy could do is stare at her long, thin, creamy legs that went on for miles and nod eagerly. Finally able to form words, Teddy cheekily asked, "Does your father know you have those?"

"No, and eef you want to see more of zis zen you will not utter a word of eet to 'im," Victoire threatened.

"And your least favourite subject ees Divination because you zink zat Trelawney ees an old loon," Victoire added.

Teddy obediently began to unbutton his grey collared shirt and pitched it in the corner and winked at Victoire as she felt herself practically drool at Teddy's perfectly ripped arms and well-defined six pack abs. "Ready to give in yet?" Teddy taunted.

"Nope," Victoire finally tore her gaze away from his upper body and looked at his face which held a raised eyebrow.

"Okay then," he said and gestured for her to continue.

"What magical creature do I love?" she asked.

Teddy hesitated before answering unsurely, "Unicorns?"

Victoire smiled shyly before answering, "No. You."

"But I'm not a magical creature," Teddy said confusedly.

Victoire rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"For one: you part werewolf and a Metamorphmagus. Two: I'm trying to say zat I love you," Victoire turned red at the last part.

Teddy got off of his bed and circled around it and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Well the magical creature that I love is you," he whispered in her ear. "You are my favourite veela in the whole entire world and nothing will change that," he said which made her lean her head back to look up at him.

"Really?" she asked, relieved that he felt the same way. She was worried that it was too soon, but she had loved him since she was little.

He kissed her forehead and nodded. "I have loved you since we were little and maybe from when you were born," he said.

"Let's not play zis game right now," Victoire suggested, handing him his shirt. "I want to save seeing you fully naked for anozer time," she said, kissing his chin and inching her way up to his lips.

"Okay, but that means that you forfeit," Teddy murmured against her lips.

"I don't care," she said. "I want to save it," she whispered and turned around on the bed and quickly kissed him teasingly to Teddy's disappointment when she stopped and the two proceeded to redress themselves, both happy and content.

* * *

**Sorry for being kind of late with this!**

**A/N: Anyone who thinks that this is too early for them to say "I love you," well deal with it. Teddy has known Victoire for almost sixteen years and has loved her for just about that amount as well.**


	25. I just wanted to know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: January 18****th****, 2016**

After spending the whole day before together, enjoying the feeling of a new relationship, Victoire finally saw Emily in the Gryffindor common room sitting on the couch by one of the fireplaces and then she ran up to her and rushed out in one breath, "MaxandIbrokeupandnowTeddyeesmyboyfriend!"

Emily's face scrunched up in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"MaxandI-," Victoire began again in a hurry.

"Again, but SLOWER," Emily told her, putting her hands on Emily's shoulder to calm her "Wait, what is on your neck?" Emily asked with widened eyes, pointing to the hickey that Teddy had given her the day before.

Victoire eagerly sat down next to Emily and said slower than before, "That ees what I 'ave been trying to tell you! Max and I broke up," Emily's eyes widened so she quickly added, "Eet was mutual and we are still friends."

Emily nodded for her to keep going so she continued, "and you know zat I 'ave been wanting to be with Teddy for, well, ever."

Emily nodded impatiently and urged her to keep going.

"So right after Max and I broke up, I ran up to Teddy's dormitory and we are togezzer!" she finished excitedly with Emily squealing right with her.

This earned some weird looks from their house mates.

"So I'm guessing that Teddy gave you the hickey?" Emily was to verify with a raised eyebrow.

Victoire nodded happily.

"O my Godric, I have been _trying_ to tell you that you and Teddy would make a perfect couple!" Emily exclaimed, hugging her best friend.

"You 'ave _never_ said zat," Victoire told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I _have_ thought it," she argued.

* * *

**March 12****th****, 2016**

Right after she had told Emily that one cold day in January, she had finally wrote to Annabelle, Corinne and Ray and told them the news. Like the squealing girls they were, they wrote back in all upper-cased letters their excitement and they knew it would happen. And Ray, being the protective friend he was, he said that she should tell Teddy that Christopher had broken his ribs and nose after Ray had dealt with him and wouldn't hesitate to do the same to Teddy if her had ever hurt Victoire. And when Teddy read the letter, he just kissed Victoire and said, "At least I know that won't ever happen," but Victoire could tell that he was intimidated.

But it wasn't until around March, in the common room again, when Emily asked this question. "So are you and Teddy going to your Aunt Gabrielle's wedding together?"

"Yeah, are we?" a voice came from the staircase to the dormitories which followed loud footsteps to reveal Teddy, Ryan, Joshua and Frankie coming down the stairs. Teddy sat next to Victoire on the couch, put his arm around her and kissed her cheek lightly which sent warm shivers and pleasure up both Victoire and Teddy's spines.

"About zat," Victoire began, looking down at the floor.

"What is it?" Teddy frowned.

"Well Max and I are still friends, at least I hope so. We promised each ozer zat we would stay friends after we broke up and I meant it. Well when we were dating, I invited Max to ze wedding and I still want 'im to come. I mean, all of our ozer friends are going to be zere, so why not re-introduce Max as a friend and not a boyfriend?" she continued, finally looking up at her boyfriend and biting her lip, nervous that he wouldn't like Max to be there.

"So I guess that is a no," Teddy guessed.

"Oui, you are my date, but I just eenvited Max as well!" Victoire said to which Teddy just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Just please try and make friends with Max!" she pleaded.

"Look, Max and I's break up was mutual. We both decided zat we were more ze friends type of a relationship zan a romantic relationship, so please!" she practically begged.

Teddy finally rolled his eyes playfully at her begging and snaked his arms around her waist. "Of course. You know I would do anything for you," he whispered in her ear.

"You are not going to become like Emily and Ryan with the public displays of affection, are you?" Frank asked warily, looking slightly disgusted at their PDA.

"Shut up Frank!" Victoire and Teddy said at the same time.

"What?" Frank threw his hands up in the air and plopped down on one of the couches. "I just wanted to know," he muttered to himself.

"C'mon, I have something to show you," Teddy picked himself off of the couch and pulled Victoire along with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they exited the portrait hole.

"I never got to finish giving you a tour of Hogwarts, now did I?" Teddy replied mischievously, intertwining his fingers through hers as they walked side by side.

"I guess not. So where are we going?" she wondered.

"It's a surprise," he said as he smirked deviously.

"Zat's not fair!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Like I said: impatient," Teddy sing-sang.

"I am not impatient," Victoire grumbled to herself and was about to ask again where they were going, but she stopped herself and looked at Teddy in confusion when he stopped in front of a huge statue of Helga Hufflepuff.

"What are we doing een front of a statue of Hufflepuff?" she asked.

"That is your surprise," he said.

"You got me a statue," she said disbelievingly.

"No, I didn't. Just wait, my impatient love," he said as he pulled out the Marauder's Map. He whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and nodded. "No one is coming this way. It's clear." He then bent down to the base of the statue and pressed a piece of the stone on the foundation. Suddenly, the statue began to move backward to reveal a large hole with a ladder going down it.

"Wow," Victoire breathed and looked down at the hole in awe as Teddy put the map in his back pocket.

"Ladies first," he directed her, pointing to the hole.

"No way! You going down zere first," she back away from the hole slightly.

"Baby," he muttered playfully as he climbed down the ladder which earned him a slap on the back of the head.

"_Lumos_," Teddy whispered with a flick of his wand as Victoire just began to climb down the ladder herself. Once she got down the ladder, she looked around the place which was covered in dark tinted stone on the walls and several unlit torches hanging down the tunnel.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked Teddy.

"Just wait," he said, looking back at his girlfriend as they began to walk down the tunnel.

Soon enough, the path disappeared and in its place, was a worn, brick wall. "This," Teddy gestured all around the tunnel as they stood in front of the wall, "is one of the numerous secret passageways in Hogwarts. This one is not on the map along with another one that I have yet to show you because my father and his friends never found out about it. Though it is weird, because they have been in the place this leads to several times."

"What place? C'mon, show me?" Victoire pouted like a small, innocent child, beginning to be angry that she had to wait even longer.

"You're so sexy when you're angry," Teddy had a suggestive look on his face.

"Just show me eet or you will never to see zese," Victoire gestured naughtily to her chest.

"Fine," Teddy finally agreed as he gazed at her breasts. He then pointed his wand at the wall and tapped it twice.

Victoire's eyes bugged out of her head as it slowly shirted and spun on its side, the wall now in the middle with an opening on either side of the wall that was now on its side. She then cautiously stepped through the left opening which Teddy followed pursuit, the wall shifting back into its original position. Victoire stared open-mouthed at the room as she took it in and observed every single inch of the place that Teddy had brought her to. On the other side of the brick wall which had just shifted was an old, but clean and tidy unlit fireplace with two lighted candles hung on either side of it. Over the mantle hung a portrait of the Hogwarts Castle with the Black Lake and the Whomping Willow shown on the side. On the opposite side of the room was a dark four-poster wooden bed with scarlet hangings and bedding that looked slept-in and a dark wooden nightstand that had a vintage looking lamp place on it. On the nightstand's right was a grey wooden door that was closed with a slight lopside to the frame. Moreover, the whole room looked like it was old, but well kept, clean, and like someone had used it very recently. The other two walls were occupied with shelves and shelves of aged and worn out books like they have been read many times, but also some newer and more modern ones as well. In the middle of the grey wooden floor was a vintage-looking rug that spread out so far that it spread under the legs of the blood red armchairs and couch by the fireplace.

"Wow," Victoire breathed and that was all she could say. "What ees zis place?" she asked, turning to Teddy with a smile spread a across who was looking at Victoire, overjoyed that she loves this place. This place meant a lot to Teddy and was glad that she already liked it.

"It's the Shrieking Shack," he said simply, stepping toward her slowly and placing his hands lightly on her hips.

"Wow," was all she could say again, but now it was a whisper. She also was pleased that he trusted her enough to show her the Shrieking Shack, the place that Teddy's father, the other Marauders and now Teddy spent during the full moons. "I can't believe you trusted me enough to show me zis," she said pull him close that they could feel each other's breaths fill the air around them.

"Don't be so flattered. Ryan, Josh and Frank come down here with me so I don't get lonely," Teddy teased lightly with a smirk.

"Hey!" she slightly glared at him but was still smiling all the same.

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you any less." He brushed his lips against her so lightly it felt feather-like. He then pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her blue eyes that were like the color of waterfalls.

Just as he leaned in more, Victoire stepped back and waved her index finger in his face. "No, no, no," she teased. "You brought me down 'ere to show me zis place, not your lips," she said.

"Okay," Teddy raised his hands up in surrender with a smile. "If you will please follow me now; I will show you the place that houses me once every month," Teddy held out his arm like a butler did and bowed in a butler manner as well, grinning greatly. Victoire just giggled at his antics and took his arm as they walked over to the book shelves that took up a whole wall. "Now, this is the only official bookshelf of the Shrieking Shack," Teddy then sideways glanced to the wall full of books and said, "well, other than that one. It has just about every kind of book you can think of, tall books, short books, skinny books, fat books, fictions, non-fictions and a biography on Patrick Swayze," Teddy gestured to the books and led Victoire over to the fireplace. "And this is the fireplace and the couches where I do a lot of my reading during full moons when the guys pass out from trying to stay up all night," Teddy said.

"Zis whole section of ze room ees self-explanatory," Victoire pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so," Teddy said with a lopsided smile, scratching the back of his head.

Victoire then suddenly walked over to the four-poster bed and sat on the edge, swinging her hanging legs back and forth.

Teddy followed her and sat next to her.

"So when are we going to tell zem?" Victoire said out of the blue after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

"Tell who what?" Teddy asked, turning his head toward her with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"My family, about, you know," Victoire pointed between the two of them.

Teddy, finally getting what she had meant, then put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Don't sweat it. We'll tell them the next the whole family gets together, so I guess during Easter Holidays," Teddy suggested.

"I guess, but I just 'ope zat papa doesn't get mad zat we waited so long to tell ze rest of ze family, but mostly 'im," Victoire told him, leaning her head into his shoulder.

"Everything will be all right. I'm just sad that it took us this long for everything to work out," Teddy said.

"Oui and next year you will be busy with your Auror training and growing up and I will be back at Beauxbaton's, and a big body of water separating France and ze UK," Victoire said gloomily.

"Yeah, but I will write at least every other day, send you a bunch of things and pictures ad we can meet up during Hogsmeade visits," Teddy suggested, lifting her chin.

"Oui, I guess," Victoire agreed with a sigh.

"But let's cherish what time we have left and right now make up for the 12 years we had apart and the most of the year where I had been an idiot and didn't reveal my feelings for you," Teddy murmured, running his fingers along her soft, delicate jaw line and chuckling softly as he leaned forward because of the growing blush that he could see across her now-reddened cheeks. He brushed his lips against hers, the slightest touch setting Victoire off into a frenzy of kisses on his lips and the rest of his face on her part. Grabbing at his temples, Victoire pulled his head down eagerly and deepened the kiss, slightly surprising Teddy, but happy to follow along and reciprocate her movements.

Soon it also became a battle of their tongues, hands and power in this snogging session. Both became tired out with so much force they used and had to stop, lying back on the bed beside each other.

"Merlin, I love you," Teddy whispered, the both of them looking up to the top of the canopy.

"I love you too," Victoire replied sleepily, falling into a slumber, but not before adding, "forever."

Teddy turned his head slightly to look at his now unconscious girlfriend and smiled. He sat up and got off the bed, lifting up Victoire's limp form and placing her under the covers of the bed that he sometimes sleeps in during full moons, the place where only members of the Weasley Clan and Ryan have ventured to. Kissing her head, Teddy went over to the bookshelf, picked out a book that he had been reading for a couple of days now and sat himself next to Victoire's sleeping body, reading the book and not making a sound, and every so often, glanced at the person whom he loved and thought was the most beautiful person in the world.

* * *

**Hello people that have just read this chapter. Please review. That is practically all I can say. **

**I'm so awkward.**


	26. All for you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: March 31****st****, 2016**

In the Weasley Clan, April fool's Day was always the most special and competitive day of the year at Hogwarts. Every year the kids in the Weasley Clan (and Nikki, Emily and Ryan) were split up into two teams, boys vs. girls. Being the ultimate prank masters they were, Fred and Teddy were the boy's team leader and Roxanne was the girl's team leader. Being the son of a Marauder and the first one to start the tradition and the patriarch of the Next Generation members of the Weasley Clan, the boy's team thought it was fitting for him to be a co-leader along with Fred who, both him and Roxanne were made the other leaders due to George being their father and getting free products at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They knew that without those three probably, all of their pranks would be as about diabolical as a chewed up toothpick. This tradition had begun the year that Frank and Joshua came to join Ryan and Teddy and it was always two on two, but last year, they made it boys vs. girls when Fred, Roxanne, and Nikki came to Hogwarts.

The whole student body and even some of the teachers had also been waiting for April fool's Day because they had also taken a liking to the competition, mostly because it was probably the most exciting thing to happen at Hogwarts since the war. The older kids even take bets to see which team will win. Neville and Angelina never bothered to try to stop it except for one warning the first year it happened because they came to the conclusion that it would probably take place one way or another and McGonagall secretly enjoyed watching them but never let the school know that. Every year, she acted like she wasn't aware of them going on, but some people could tell that she knew. After a couple years of the Weasley Prank Wars, Teddy came to a conclusion that McGonagall would never stop them and last year, even acknowledged them saying, "I just want no one hurt or I _will_ put an end to them."

So this year, already knowing about it from Teddy in past letters, Victoire and Dominique would participate in their first Weasley Prank Wars and Molly too (being a first year.) Also, needing another boy to even out the playing field, surprisingly who Teddy suggested, was Max who had responded humbly with a shrug, a nod and a slight smile unlike the other students who they could've asked who probably would've peed their trousers at the chance to participate in the infamous Weasley Prank Wars because people have asked over and over if they could join in, but always had to turn them down because it was a family/close family friend thing and others just found out about it and started to talk about it. It wasn't their choice if it was so well-known.

"So what kind of pranks are we planning this year?" Molly said giddily with a slight American twang to her voice in the fifth year girl's dormitory as the girl's team consisting of Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Roxanne, Nikki Davies and Emily. Her mother, Audrey, being a native to the USA, had an New York accent and some of it rubbed on Lucy, Molly even though they were surrounded by Brits and even Percy, who had spent a year in America where Molly's parents had met. And even though she was Percy's daughter, she still knew how to have fun and appreciated pranks and was probably the most excited after Fred and Roxanne to participate in the Weasley Prank Wars.

"Great ones. Fantastic ones! I think these are my best pranks yet!" Roxanne rubbed her hands together and pulled out a bunch of scrolls of parchment with writing and blueprints taking up the once blank space. "We will crush those boys this year and I will finally beat Fred!" Roxanne proclaimed, vigorously twisting her fist in her other hand. This year Roxanne wanted to win this one even more because last year, she and Fred were the last two in the competition and Fred won by a miscalculation of one of Fred's pranks on his part.

"Don't you mean 'us'?" Victoire suggested.

Finally snapping out of her mind-set, Roxanne sheepishly smiled. "Yeah, sorry. Got a little carried away."

"Eet's okay. Just as long as we win," Dominique said determinedly.

"So what the plan?" Emily asked.

"I thought you would have never asked," Roxanne said deviously. "So here is what we are going to do….."

* * *

**April 1****st****, 2016**

The next day, after many shenanigans, tricks and pranks, the prank war began and immediately participants began to be eliminated. The first to be eliminated were Ryan and Nikki. Being the siblings they were, they both tried to prank each other and accidentally did it at the same time, throwing both of them out of the game. The next to go were Josh and Frank, courtesy of Dominique and Roxanne respectively. Teddy then got out Dominique around midday by tricking her to accidentally stepping in the in-destructible swamp in the Charm's corridor that Fred and George their last year at Hogwarts and after all these years, no one ever got it go away. Also surprisingly, Max took out Emily and went to prank Molly but no one seemed to find her. They all just assumed, under the pressure of her first Weasley Prank War, she hid and forfeited. No one bet her to be the last one standing anyway since it was her first time. They all bet on Fred, Teddy or Roxanne to be the last in the game. Victoire and Roxanne both got out Max during dinner when they put super strong and sticky glue on his usual place at the Ravenclaw bench. Molly failed to show up for dinner which had some teachers worrying but the games continued anyway. Teddy then got out Victoire which left Roxanne, Roxanne and Teddy, to no one's surprise. Soon, everyone forgot about Molly's disappearance, even the teachers and only focused on Teddy, Fred and Roxanne. It was the next day, and even though April Fool's Day had ended, the games were still going on. This is the first one to go longer than a day and that was what made George come to watch the competition and visit Angelina who was the flying teacher at Hogwarts.

"I just can't wait to see the look on Teddy's face when he falls right into my trap," Roxanne whispered to Dominique as they walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast the next day. She then looked cautiously looked around and turned back to Dominique. "He'll never know wha-," Roxanne was cut off by a dripping liquid raining on her shoulder. She looked up just in time to see a huge light blue water balloon splat on her with, not water now covering her and Dominique, but flour and raw eggs.

"Vous plaisantez!" Dominique shrieked.

Roxanne just stood there, shocked, but her expression slowly turning livid.

"J'ai déjà sorti! Vous n'avez pas a faire un gain juste pour revenir a Roxanne!" Dominique continued to lash out and then stormed away, not even caring about the prank wars anymore which left Roxanne alone at the entrance of the Great Hall with everyone staring, handing people money, some with disappointed expressions, and some with happy ones.

Fred and Teddy then came out from behind a tall statue with triumphant expressions. "We won!" Fred exclaimed, shooting his fist in the air.

George then came down the Great Hall and mouthed, "Sorry," to a very angry, but still not speaking Roxanne, but then he turned to his son and brother-in-law's godson and clapped them both on the backs. "Another boy's victory!" George shouts which leads to loud shouts of glee from the boys and boos from the girls and Angelina and with a flick of her wand; her daughter was cleaned up, but still very fuming. "So I guess-," George began with each arm around Fred and Teddy but was cut off by a laugh and a big, green water balloon sloshing all over the males. And a female laugh. A young female laugh but no person to match it.

"Wha-?" Fred looked at his now-soaking wet shirt in confusion.

"Expelliarmus!" the voice shouted and all three wands belonging to Teddy, Fred and George flew out of their hands. "Petrificus Totalus!" the female voice yelled again, leaving all three boys struggling against the full body bind curses. Everyone looked around, even the teachers to find the voice. But no one expected it when Molly Weasley II walked out from behind the shadows to reveal herself with a scheming leer, a bucket full of water balloons and a muggle sling shot.

* * *

"Let us go!" Fred protested to his younger cousin who was now loading another water balloon with a smirk and everyone else watching in shock.

"Not a chance," she said.

"You underestimated me and said I could never win. I guess you were wrong because you guys all forgot that I was gone and that was even better! So I guess that means," Molly shot the water balloon at Fred's face which was now soaking wet as well and loaded two more and shot them at Teddy and George dead in the eye.

"I win," she said, slightly raising an eyebrow in victory at their now-glaring faces.

All was dead silent until cheering from the girls of Hogwarts-especially Roxanne and Angelina-"Mol-ly! Mol-ly! Mol-ly!" They all surrounded Molly with cheers and a lot of people handing back galleons and sickles to their original owners and then some.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Roxanne hugged Molly in excitement after Molly had released the body bind curse on the boys who trudged back to the rest of the boys on the boy's team who all were silently complaining and glaring at the optimistic girls.

"Well that is what they get for underestimating me!" Molly said with pride in her voice, ending that year's prank wars with an unexpected twist.

* * *

"Well zat was eventful," Victoire said to Teddy that night in Teddy's dormitory.

"We should've won," Teddy moped.

"Poor baby," Victoire teasingly said like she was speaking to a small child and pinched his cheek.

"At least I still have you," Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled hi_s _face in the crook of her neck and nipped and kissed it lovingly.

"I don't know. Frank seems pretty interesting these days. And he seems pretty fit," Victoire said, waiting for his reaction.

On cue, Teddy's head shot up from her neck and looked up at her in alarm. "What?" he exclaimed.

Victoire let out a teasing laugh and kissed Teddy's shocked face. "I'm joking. You know zat no one will ever compare to you," Victoire said, stroking her thumb on his jaw, both of them staring into each other's eyes.

"And no one will _ever_ compare to you," Teddy promised, looking up and down at her in a suggestive way.

"Zank you very much Teddy, but we 'ave to talk about something now," Victoire said as she took his after uncurling herself from his grasp and led him over his gigantic bed where they both sat in the middle of it, both cross-legged, but not letting go of each other's hands.

"Talk about what?" Teddy asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Your eighteenth birzday of course," Victoire replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't have to anything. I mean, after your seventeenth birthday, the others aren't really that special," Teddy said, shrugging.

"Oh no," Victoire protested. "I 'aven't spent a birzday with you een years. I am going to make zis birzday extra special and eet ees een just een two weeks, so zat gives me enough time to put togezzer your surprise," she said with a grin and eyes that made Teddy feel like her mind was already in full motion, working out kinks in her plan for his birthday.

"What will I do until then?!" Teddy put his hand to his forehead and laid back on the bed for dramatic effect.

"I don't know. 'Ow about zis?" Victoire murmured to Teddy as laid herself on top of him and slowly kissed him, making sure to lean down low enough for him to get a perfect few of her cleavage. Teddy just chuckled huskily, knowing what she was trying to do, but happily went along with it, deepening the kiss and pulling her even further down to him by pulling at her hips. Victoire shrugged off her Beauxbaton's blazer and moved her kisses along his jaw and up to his ear, whispering in it and kissing ever art of his ear that she loved. Being a little more fierce with the kiss, Teddy's tongue commanded entrance which Victoire gladly obliged to, letting him take over and her feel pleasure. But not for long. Victoire suddenly pulled away with a wicked smile.

"Not now," she sat up and leaned up against the headboard which was covered by pillows.

"You little tease," Teddy sulked.

"I know," Victoire answered.

"You will be the death of me, woman," Teddy said, still pouting and crawling over the bed to reach her and coax her into returning to their prior activates.

"I'm glad zat you zink of me as a woman," was all that Victoire said, but was trying to avoid his advances.

"I never _not_ did," Teddy told her as he continued to make sexual advances on his girlfriend which she seemed to be really trying to ward off, but she could see that she was about to give in very soon.

Leaning in to kiss her collarbone, Teddy smiled against it in satisfaction as he kissed it because she finally caved and let out a soft moan.

"Te-Te-Tedd-," Victoire stumbled on her words for she was entranced by the boy whom she loved as he encased his warm lips onto her skin and could not seem to form words. "Godric Teddy," Victoire finally got out and she had had enough. She had to take control of the situation or she would not be able to control _herself_. Victoire flipped them over and was on top of Teddy, for he was basically on top of her before when he was trying to seduce her.

Teddy growled under his breath at the sight of her taking charge. "I love it when you get feisty like this," Teddy said as he nipped at her mouth. "It makes you so sexy," he said in a low, seductive voice.

"All for you," was all that she responded.

* * *

After a lot of snogging and most, but not the undergarments of their clothes discarded, Victoire and Teddy laid back on the mattress, with roaming hands every so often.

"I don't even think it is possible how much I love you," Teddy said as felt the tickle of Victoire's long eyelashes against his fingers.

"I zink I beat you. I love you more zan you will ever know," Victoire told him, closing her eyes and letting dreams of Teddy fill her mind.

* * *

**I think that I will do some time skips in a few chapters because I really don't want to drag on with this story and it get boring and I also want to work on my others so bear with me if my chapters begin to get even more boring then they were.**


	27. I promised them they could do this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or the series. Or the characters. Or the plots. Basically I'm not a brilliant, blonde Scottish billionaire. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 26:** **April 16****th****, 2016**

On the day of Teddy's 18th birthday, Victoire was running the plan for the surprise through her head, many times and, luckily, it was a Hogsmeade day that day and after free butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta and free Sniveling Snack Boxes from George, Victoire was ready to take Teddy to his surprise, in the place she had asked Fred II to show her to make Teddy's birthday perfect.

"Vic, where are we going?" Teddy asked as Victoire led him, blindfolded, to the Room of Requirement. He was walking so not-human-like, he looked like he was a zombie with his hands out in front of him, feeling the falls and everything surrounding him as he tried to walk blindfolded.

"I'm not telling you!" Victoire said in a sing-song voice.

"C'mon! If we are not there soon I think that I will run into a statue of a knight with a _very_ sharp weapon, or at least fall off one of the moving staircases!" Teddy complained as they walked up a moving staircase that led to the seventh floor. Once they got up there, Victoire led Teddy to the left corridor where there was a blank wall.

"Stay 'ere," Victoire instructed Teddy.

"I don't think I can go anywhere without bumping into anything, so I don't think it would be particularly safe moving anyway," Teddy told her with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah," Victoire just said and paced back and forth in front of the wall thinking, 'I need a romantic place with all the necessities for a perfect date where I can give Teddy the best birthday.' After thinking that two more times, silently, a wooden door appeared in front of Teddy and Victoire. Opening it, Victoire led Teddy inside and closed the door behind her.

"Now will you tell me where we are?" Teddy asked impatiently.

"Just take off your blindfold," she told him.

Teddy slipped off the blindfold and looked around the room. His eyes bugged out at the sight of the dimly lit room with candles being the only source of light in the room. White and red rose petals were scattered all around the room, only bits and pieces of the floor showing because of it. There was soft, romantic music playing in the background and a huge, king size bed draped in a blood red comforter in the middle of the room. Off to the side was a Chinese changing screen that made Teddy slightly puzzled but that feeling was overshadowed by the excitement he was feeling now. He turned back to Victoire and saw her biting her lip, hoping ever so greatly that he liked it and didn't find it stupid or cheesy.

"You did this for me?" was all he inquired, still taking in the scene.

"Oui," she replied. "Do...you...like eet?" Victoire asked slowly. Victoire began to panic inside when he did answer for a few seconds longer than necessary.

Teddy turned his head to Victoire and slowly, his face spread wide into a grin. "I absolutely, positively, love it," he answered.

Victoire sighed in relief, then screamed, but still smiling as Teddy picked her up and spun her around and kissed her manically. Just about lean in for a kiss, Teddy realized what shirt she was wearing. He smirked and asked, but already knowing the answer, "Is that my old Gryffindor Quidditch shirt?"

Victoire blushed greatly and mumbled, "Maybe."

"Oh Merlin I love you," Teddy exclaimed and leaned down in a rush, slightly surprising Victoire as he pressed his lips against hers and immediately got things in motion. He deepened the kiss greatly and put all of his feelings that he felt for her and what she had done for him into this kiss. Feeling the intensity, Victoire returned it and even more.

Undressing her slowly and gently, Teddy took her then and there, just the two of them and their overpowering emotions. After a long night of moans, groans, and sex, Teddy and Victoire went to sleep peacefully heir limbs tangled and arms around each other.

* * *

Teddy awoke from his deep sleep, and after kissing her head lovingly, Victoire's eyes fluttered opened, with the eyelashes that Teddy was drawn to blinking several times.

"Hey," he whispered, in a throaty, husky voice.

"Bonjour vous," Victoire whispered back.

"That was the most incredible and memorable night of my life," Teddy told her, looking down at her.

"Me too. And I don't want to experience that with anyone else," she told him truthfully.

"I should hope not," Teddy joked which earned a giggle from Victoire.

"Listen, there is something I have wanted to tell you or talk to you about for a while," he started.

"What ees eet? You can tell me anyzing," Victoire said, crinkling her forehead, encouraging him to go on.

"You know how I told you that I was your first kiss, including Christopher since you never kissed him on the lips, and you didn't believe me?"

"Oui."

"Well I wasn't lying," Teddy said and looked at Victoire to tell him to go on, which she did. "Do you remember when you left for France permanently when you were almost four? And I took you outside by the lake outside the Burrow which we claimed 'our spot?'"

"Mm hmm." "Well you probably don't remember this because you were so young, but I remember each and every moment of it because that was when you told me that you would come back for me. Come back to Britain; and that was when I kissed you. On the lips. I knew, even as a five-and-a-half-year-old, that you would be mine and we would be together forever," Teddy finished.

"Teddy, you are right, I don't remember, but zat ees so sweet. I know we are going to be togezzer forever," Victoire told him, ending the conversation as she snuggled up to him and falling asleep one more time.

* * *

**June 25****th****, 2016: Teddy's Graduation**

This was the day Victoire didn't want to stop at on the calendar. She thought that they were basically taking Teddy away from her, her best friend and boyfriend. Though excited, Teddy was also sad to come upon this day as well, for he was leaving for Auror training in Germany within the month of August. Yes, Germany. That was where Auror training was for the British Ministry of Magic. They had to test them to see if they could handle situations in foreign countries and that was the best way to do it. For three years.

"Welcome, parents, families, friends, students, faculty and soon-to-be-graduates," McGonagall gestured all around the Great Hall as she greeted everyone during the ceremony. As McGonagall continued with her speech and some faculty went on to their speeches, Victoire looked over at Teddy from the crowd who was sitting on the stage with Laura Weatherly and the teachers, being Head Boy. From an onlooker's point-of-view, they would say that Teddy was listening very intently to the speech, when, the people who knew him, knew that Teddy was probably thinking up Quidditch plays for fun or wondering what book he would read next, being a bookworm.

When it was finally Teddy's turn to give his speech as Head Boy like Laura had just done, he began to walk up to the podium when he stumbled on his own two feet and hit his head on the podium _(being the very clumsy person like his mum was)_ as he tried to steady himself, which led to gasps and Neville coming up next to him to steady him.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Teddy nodded back with a shy smile as he rubbed his head where the podium had hit. After steadying himself, he looked out to the crowd, his family and most importantly, Victoire.

"That hurt," is how Teddy began his speech which earned several chuckles from the audience.

"So I was supposed to write a speech, but I kind of procrastinated because of N.E.W.T.s, so I'm just going to wing it," he admitted, his hair turning red in embarrassment. "Well we had a quite interesting seven years, didn't we? We learned a lot these past few years; well at least I know I did. I actually think I learned more from organizing Filch's cabinets in my detention though than in class because I'd had so many," Teddy joked which earned more laughs. "But that's not the point. What I think I am trying to say is that even though we learned a lot academic wise, we also learned and discovered more about ourselves, our friends, foes and life in general. Hogwarts is the place where we learned life skills as well as being a place where we can call our home. Going to Hogwarts has been the experience of a lifetime and just from spending 180 days each year for seven years here, I am proud to say that our love for Hogwarts is the thing that we graduates all have in common. We all have been through so much together, including making friendships, relationships, memories and bonds with each other and the years below us as well. Especially the Weasley Prank Wars, am I right?!" Teddy raised his fist in the air which led to several hoots and hollers from the kids in the Weasley Clan and a lot of the students at Hogwarts. "But before I leave, I just want to say for anyone who wants to come back for no reason what-so-ever, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you," Teddy finished and bowed his head before abruptly raising it and yelling into the mic, "Sorry, Harry, Ginny, but I promised them they could do this."

Harry and Ginny looked at Teddy like he was crazy before James, Albus, Scorpius and Lorcan raced up to the stage which McGonagall tried to reprimand, but failed. James then shouted into the microphone, "Hello people of Hogwarts!"

McGonagall was bustling up to grab the mic when James and the other Marauders grabbed the mic and detached it from the stand to make it wireless and ran down the screaming into it, "I would like to introduce you to the next generation marauders who, two of us, will be attending Hogwarts next year!" The four troublemakers ran all over the Great Hall as Neville, Seamus Finnigan and Ernie Macmillan, all being teachers and Harry, Draco Black and Rolf Scamander chasing after their kids who were still not captured and causing a ruckus.

The generation of people who had gone to school with the original Marauders all began tearing up. One grandmother of a graduate whispered to her friend who had gone to school with the Marauders as well, "I see so much of them in those boys," to which the friend nodded, both not taking their eyes off of those scheming boys.

"Before we go, we'd like to say," James, Albus, Lorcan and Scorpius then shouted into the microphone, "Congrats to the grads of 2016!" to which the class of 2016 began cheering and the students clapping for the Marauders.

* * *

After the Marauders were reluctantly reprimanded and everyone settled down, McGonagall began to hand out the diplomas by last name.

"Hufflepuff; entering the field of Healing: Georgia Axel," she first called out to which a curly haired African-British girl accepted her diploma with a cheery smile.

Several names later, McGonagall called, "Gryffindor; entering the Auror training program: Theodore Lupin." The clapping and cheering was very loud in the Weasley Clan section, especially from Ginny and Harry who basically raised their godson. Teddy accepted his diploma with a wide smile that instantly reminded everyone of Nymphadora, but the kind eyes in that smile of Remus.

After all of the names were called, Headmistress McGonagall exclaimed happily into the microphone, "Congratulations class of 2016!" Like at muggle graduations, all the graduates threw their caps and tassels in the air and clapped, each one of them taking in the relief of being done with their schooling.

* * *

**June 25****th****, 2016: Teddy and Ryan's Joint Graduation Celebration**

"I would just like to make a toast to the best damn godson someone could asked for, Teddy: the last of our generation in the Weasley Clan to graduate from Hogwarts, yet the first of our children's generation to graduate! And I would also like to toast to Ryan, who had helped deprive my godson of his boredom during their ongoing detentions with each other!" Harry raised his Firewhisky bottle as he said the words, everyone else joined in, and Teddy and Ryan chuckling at the toast and raised their glasses as well.

* * *

**July 6****th****, 2016: Gabrielle and Charlie's Wedding**

"I can't do zis! I can't do zis!" Gabrielle whimpered in her wedding dress as everyone got ready for the wedding.

"Yes you can! Eef zere ees one zing I know about Weasley boys, eet ees zat zey will be zere for you no matter 'ow stubborn zey are. Charlie and you are made for each ozer and everyone 'as seen eet when you 'ad to go eento 'iding with 'im een Romania during ze war!" Fleur comforted Gabrielle as Victoire and Corrine stroked her hair and Annabelle and Dominique were finishing getting their bridesmaid dresses on.

"You will do just fine," Colleen, one of Gabrielle's best friends from Beauxbaton's told her to which Gabrielle's other best friend, Teresa, added with a smile, "Don't be nervous."

"Okay," Gabrielle shakily stood up and said, "I zink I am ready."

* * *

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Gabrielle Fleur Delacour and Charles Septimus Weasley…."

Victoire leaned her head on Teddy's shoulder and smiled as she looked up at her aunt and uncle and how deeply in love they were with each other. Anyone could tell, just by looking at them.

"I 'ope we look like zat on our wedding day," Victoire whispered to Teddy then froze. 'I did _not_ just say I was thinking about marriage with Teddy, did I What if he didn't feel the same way?' Victoire thought.

"Me too. Me too," Teddy answered as he looked down at his girlfriend and kissed her head.

Victoire visibly relaxed when he said this.

Teddy and Victoire both decided to wait until after the wedding to tell everyone that they were going out, though the students at Hogwarts already knew. With relief, Victoire was glad that Dominique had accidentally let slip to the family that Max and Victoire had broken up right after Christmas Holiday, but were still good friends. That was one thing checked off the list to tell her family.

After sitting down at the arranged seats, hers next to Annabelle's, it was then when Victoire realized that Annabelle was dateless. "Why did you bring a date? What about zat guy, Jacob Bender, 'oo you met at ze New Year's Party?" Victoire asked her very distant cousin.

"'E 'ad a girlfriend. 'E just wanted a friendly face to dance with since 'is girlfriend couldn't come because she was visiting 'er family een Greece," Annabelle sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Victoire said sincerely. Annabelle was always the one who could never seem to find anyone special. "Eet's okay," Annabelle said, still obviously sad.

Suddenly, a thought struck Victoire. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," Victoire told her and walked over to where all of the teenage boys invited to the wedding were hanging out: by the food table. What a surprise.

"Hey!" Teddy looked over his shoulder and saw Victoire standing at where the teenage wizards were.

"Bonjour!" Victoire kissed him on the cheek and he put her arm around her. "I love you, but not now," Victoire playfully shrugged out of his hold and walked over to Max, grabbing his arm and, without another word, dragged him out of that area and back to where Annabelle was sitting.

"Where are we going?! Victoire!" Max protested and when she finally let go of his arm, they were across the wedding reception tent and Max was rubbing his arm. "You're strong," he muttered as he massaged his upper arm.

"Baby," she told him and turned to Annabelle who was looking at Max in confusion, but he wasn't doing the same.

He hadn't even noticed her yet because of his arm.

"Annabelle, meet my ex-boyfriend, Max. Max, meet Annabelle," Victoire introduced them and that was when Max finally looked up from his arm.

His violet eyes immediately lit up and he stepped toward Annabelle, his hand extended. "Hello. I am Max Malcolm," Max slightly stuttered, nervous, but it didn't seem like the effects of veela charm.

Annabelle looked just as much in a trance. "Bonjour!"

"I'll just leave you two alone," Victoire said and slinked out of their meeting, going back to Teddy, and leaving those two to talk.

"Those two, huh?" Teddy nodded his head toward Max and Annabelle who were a little bit past the stuttering and now speaking about something with deep interest.

"Yep, I guess so," Victoire said and sometimes watched Max and Annabelle's interaction with each other as the day went on and it looked like they were really getting along.

* * *

**July 7****th****, 2016**

Victoire and Teddy had both waited until the Sunday Weasley Clan dinner to tell the whole family about their relationship. One they were all sitting at the largely extended table, Teddy stood up at his seat next to Victoire and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him and some turned to Harry, thinking maybe _he_ would know what's up, but Harry just shook his head and everyone else then turned their attention back on Teddy.

"So since we are all together, I thought it would be good to tell you this. I began dating the most spectacular girl ever in January and to me, she is beautiful and perfect in every way possible, and I have been wanting to go out with her for as long as I can remember; and I think I should tell you about her because I don't think our relationship any time soon," Teddy said after he took a deep breath. He then looked Bill straight in the eye and said, "And her name is Victoire Weasley."

Everything and everyone was silent and the shocked faces of everyone besides Fred, Roxanne, Teddy, Victoire and Dominique looked at Teddy. Victoire looked at her father with a hopeful expression.

When Bill wasn't answering, Fleur whacked her husband on the side of his head. "Bill, don't you _dare_ not support zem. Eef eet's because of age, zen zat ees not fair. You are eight year older zan me and Teddy ees only two years older. Eef eet ees anyzing else, zen none of zat ees even valid as well because we 'ave known Teddy since 'e was born and you know zat 'e makes Victoire 'appy!"

"Bill, I love your daughter with all my heart and have ever since I was little. I just never got the courage to tell her until this year," Teddy pleaded with his girlfriend's father.

"Please Papa. You know Teddy! You love Teddy!" Victoire begged to her father with big eyes that he could never refuse.

At her genuine entreating expression, Bill's face softened. "Okay," he began and winced when he heard squealing coming from his eldest daughter as she came over to the other side of the table and hugged her father. "Just _no _funny business," Bill commanded as he looked at his daughter and her boyfriend who were no wrapped in a tight embrace, no doubt relieved that their relationship was out in the open.

"Thank you Bill," Teddy shook hands with him.

"Keep her safe. She is my daughter," Bill said with a slight French twang to his voice after living in France for so long.

"I will," Teddy assured him and went to talk to waiting people who wanted to congratulate him for his relationship.

* * *

**August 29****th****, 2016**

Just as Teddy left to begin his Auror training in Germany, Victoire wrote letters and sent him gifts to express just how much she missed him (which was a lot) as soon as she got back to Delacour Manor in France with her family. Teddy reciprocated those feelings by sending letters, of course, but also pictures with Ryan and some of the other Auror trainees that he had met and told her to share those pictures with Emily when Victoire wrote to her, for they could take only so many.

Other than Teddy's departure from England, that was another thing that Victoire was sad about: going back to Beauxbaton's. Sure, she was ecstatic that she would see Annabelle, Ray and Corinne again, but she was definitely going to miss Molly, Fred, Roxanne, Nikki, Josh, Emily, Ryan and Frank. And now that James, Lorcan and Lysander were going to Hogwarts that upcoming year, she would have to miss _their _sorting.

* * *

**I know this seems like moments in their lives instead of a story, but I really want to pick up with the story and not have it dragging which it probably already is.**

**Also, I know you guys probably wanted some parts to be more descriptive, but sorry. **

**Review? Maybe? Maybe not? Okay. I understand.**


	28. Silently pleading for help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately. This makes me sad. But keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: September 1****st****, 2016: First Day of Sixth Year**

"Au revoir Papa! Au revoir Maman! Au revoir Louis!" Victoire and Dominique each said as they boarded the Beauxbaton's carriages instead of the Hogwarts Express, which they both missed greatly, their parents could tell.

"Be good and don't get eento trouble!" Fleur waved to her daughters as the carriages pulled away from the station and to the direction of the Beauxbaton's Palace.

"Victoire!" Annabelle waved to her cousin and Corinne did the same when Victoire slid into their usual compartment with Ray after Dominique went to find her friends.

"O my Merlin, I am so glad zat you are back! You know ze transfer girl zat came een your place last year?" Annabelle immediately burst out.

Victoire nodded.

"Well, she ees still 'ere unfortunately," Annabelle said as Victoire sat down on the bench in the compartment.

"Emily told me about 'er and zat she ees really gossipy and talkative."

"Oh, oui. She ees," Annabelle confirmed and went on to talk about all of the things that Victoire had missed when she was gone, including her new-found relationship with Max and how they have been writing letters to each other all summer. Apparently they both had a lot in common. Victoire had a hunch it would work out though, considering that Max, being a Ravenclaw, loved books and learning, and Annabelle, who Victoire was sure would end up in Ravenclaw as well if she had gone to Hogwarts, loved books and learning too. Just not many people knew that. Annabelle always tended to keep her studies to herself. 'Yep,' Victoire thought to herself. 'Good to be back.'

* * *

"Welcome back to another year at Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic!" Madame Maxine, the Headmistress at Beauxbaton's greeted her students at the head of the dining room. "Before we before ze feast to kick off ze year, I would like to welcome back two of our own students, Miss Victoire Weasley and Miss Dominique Weasley 'oo have both spent ze 'ole last term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. We are so glad to 'ave you back at our gracious institute," she directed that last comment at Victoire and Dominique who both curtsied gracefully at Madame Maxine while blushing, but it was the "well-mannered thing to do" and sat back down at their tables.

As dinner began and people were greeting each other, a lot of them welcoming back Victoire and staring at Dominique and her coming-of-teenage veela transformation which Ray had to glare at some guys to knock it off, one girl in particular who Annabelle would not stop putting her hand to her forehead in frustration at, most likely because she was talking off the ear of anyone who would listen to what she had to say.

The talkative girl then turned to Victoire and said in a British accent, "So this is _the_ Victoire Weasley everyone has been talking about! My name is Kelly O'Malley! I'm the exchange student who switched places with you last year, but I begged my parents to finish my schooling here, so I'm still here and not going anywhere!"

'Wow, she _did_ talk a lot,' Victoire thought but just nodded at the girl.

"So my friend back at Hogwarts, Carol, she is a Hufflepuff in our year, told me that you finally snagged Lupin back in January," Kelly continued with an impressed look directed at Victoire while smacking her gum loudly between her teeth.

"That is quite a feat considering Lupin never dates. And right under Stacy Park's nose! People actually thought he was gay until Joshua and Frank Longbottom ran down the corridor one time when I was in second year with a piece of parchment, yelling, 'Teddy's got a girlfriend! Teddy's got a girlfriend!'" she laughed haughtily and then added with a serious look, "Hey, do you know if Lupin has any older friends that he could hook me up with?"

Victoire just stared at the girl disbelievingly. "No!" she exclaimed. Not noticing her look, Kelly just shrugged as if suddenly bored and turned back to her equally gossipy friend who Victoire had never really spoken to at all her years at Beauxbaton's.

Victoire turned back to Annabelle still having the disbelieving look on her face. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Annabelle raised a hand to silence her. "I know. She is unbelievable."

* * *

**October 29****th****, 2016**

"I miss my family!" Victoire pouted to Annabelle, Ray and Corinne during dinner a couple of days before Halloween.

"_We're_ your family," Corinne told her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oui, but I miss my _Weasley_ family. I miss 'Ogwarts and zose uniforms and Emily and Max and Teddy!" Victoire told her.

"Well you _did_ just catch up with zem. Eet _ees_ kind of expected when you returned to Beauxbaton's," Ray said.

"Do you want to return to 'Ogwarts?" Annabelle asked then sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Oui. No. I don't know. I will feel bad eef I leave you, but I _really_ miss zem," Victoire huffed, aggravated.

"Especially Teddy," Victoire added a couple of second later.

Annabelle didn't answer because her eyes widened when she looked behind Victoire then smiled deviously. Seeing her look Victoire looked at Annabelle in confusion then turned around to see Victoire's smiling boyfriend leaned up a pillar. "You missed me, did you?" was all he could get out before Victoire screamed with delight and ran into Teddy's waiting arms. Teddy lifted her up and spun her around the room, kissing her cheek as he did it. Their meeting had gained a lot of attention from the population of staff and students in Beauxbaton's. When he finally set her down (but didn't loosen his hold on her), Victoire asked, "But why are you 'ere?"

Teddy had a look of mock hurt on his face but then grinned down at her. "Can't a guy just visit his girlfriend at school when he is not supposed to be out of training and nobody knows I'm gone?"

"Not eef zey don't know you are gone! You could get kicked out of ze Auror Academy for zis!" Victoire looked at her boyfriend incredulously, but was smiling all the same, glad that he was there. "I'm just kidding. They let the trainees out early for a Halloween holiday break a little earlier than planned," Teddy told her and leaned in for a kiss when Victoire stopped him, blushing.

"People are watching!" she whispered furiously.

"Okay," Teddy held his hands up in surrender and stepped back.

"Mr. Lupin!" a feminine voice came from down the dining room. Teddy and Victoire both looked to where the voice was from to see Madame Maxine strutting down the hall toward them with a beam gracing her features. Teddy turned to Madame Maxine and kissed her outstretched hand.

"Madame Maxine," he greeted her.

"What a pleasant surprise! I 'aven't seen you since Gabrielle's wedding! What are you doing 'ere? You did not inform ze school of your visit?"

"I apologize Headmistress," Teddy said charmingly, flashing her a smile that made a faint blush appear on her cheeks. "I wished to surprise my wonderful girlfriend with this visit. I have been putting aside money since Victoire moved to France permanently when she was five-years-old to surprise her with a visit since Harry and Ginny had wanted to teach me the value of a galleon and I finally had saved up enough wizarding money a couple of weeks ago," Teddy provided.

"Well I don't zink I can zay no to one of my most prized pupil's significant ozers," Headmistress Maxine told them. "I shall leave you two to enjoy one anozer's company. Goodbye."

Once Headmistress Maxine and everyone else had stopped watching the couple, Victoire took Teddy away from the dining room and in a secluded alcove that was often used as a shagging spot because no one besides couples had dared go there.

"You seriously spent your life savings just to visit me?" Victoire asked him incredulously, but surprised more than anything.

"Why do you look so surprised? I would spend everything I have for you," Teddy told her looking into her eyes. "I would die for you," he whispered and rubbed his thumb over her cheek as he placed his hand on her jaw.

Victoire just stared at him at what he just said. When she finally snapped out of her shock, she inquired, "Really?"

"Really," Teddy confirmed genuinely and leaned down to place his soft, warm lips over hers.

When they pulled away, Victoire tugged at his hand and led him back to the dining room where everyone was still eating. She sat down and pulled Teddy along with her.

"Oi, mate," Ray shook Teddy's hand when he turned to him then put his arm right back around Corinne's waist. In all the time that Corinne and Ray were going out, while they were sleeping, in classes, going to the bathroom and showering were the only times when Victoire had seen Corinne and Ray had not made physical contact with each other.

'They are never breaking up,' Victoire thought to herself then turned back to the group where Kelly O'Malley was talking Teddy's ears off. Literally.

Teddy morphed his ears to go away from his head so he wouldn't have to listen to her. As she was annoying him to no end and Teddy had finally morphed his ears back into place, she was saying things like, "O my Godric, Lupin! We haven't seen each other in like, forever," and "You and Victoire make the _cute_st couple!"

"Thanks…er…." Teddy recognized her face vaguely, being the only other Gryffindor...or once was a Gryffindor in Emily's year, but couldn't place a name to the face.

"Kelly," Victoire whispered the girl's name to Teddy who immediately said, "Thank you Kelly," and turned back to Victoire, silently pleading for help and begging for Victoire to stop her from talking.

But Kelly just kept on going. "You know, I think you and Victoire should…"

And it went on for Teddy's entire visit.

* * *

**November 10****th****, 2016**

Victoire was sitting on her bed with Annabelle and Corinne, talking to one another, when a tan owl flew through the window, dropping an envelope with the Hogwarts crest next to where Victoire's was sitting and perched itself up onto the window sill. When Victoire opened the letter and read it, she gasped and squealed in delight.

It was from McGonagall. After much thinking and speaking with her friends and Madame Maxine, Victoire decided to write to Headmistress McGonagall to ask if she could transfer permanently to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which she had finally replied to. McGonagall had let her transfer! Madame Maxine, Ray, Annabelle, Corinne and, of course, Dominique were devastated to see her go, but they understood.

"When are you planning on leaving?" Annabelle asked kind of sadly, guessing what the letter was about.

"At ze of ze week," Victoire said and hugged her very distant cousin.

"Can we at least visit you on some weekends?" Corinne asked, biting her lip.

"I would be angry eef you didn't," Victoire cracked a smile at them and then raced downstairs to tell Ray.

* * *

**November 17****th****, 2016**

"I'll see you next weekend when you visit ze castle, alright?" Victoire wanted to confirm with Ray, Corinne and Annabelle with Dominique pouting as she hugged her sister goodbye. Dominique had wanted to finish out the rest of term at Beauxbaton's and transfer to Hogwarts the following term, but was upset that she wasn't able to visit Victoire on the weekends because you had to be in third year to leave the grounds, even on weekends.

"Say bonjour to Nikki, Roxanne and Joshua for me, non?" Dominique asked of her sister when she had let go of her.

"I will," Victoire promised to her sister and stepped into the fireplace with her owl, Apollo and her powder blue, Beauxbaton's bag with the undetectable extension charm on it. She smiled at her friends and sister one more time before throwing down the floo powder and yelling, "Hogwarts!"

She disappeared with a puff of a smoke trailing behind her.

* * *

Victoire appeared in McGonagall's office with a lot of coughing, choking and smoke coming from the fireplace. She stepped out to find McGonagall buried in a stack of papers that she was writing on with her quill. When Victoire said, "Headmistress McGonagall," she looked up and a ghost of a smile-probably the most a student has ever seen her smile-appeared on Minerva's face and stood up to greet her newest permanent transfer.

"I see that you are already in your Hogwarts uniform again," Minerva gestured to Victoire's robes with the Gryffindor symbols on the cloak. "On behalf of the staff, I can say that we all are glad that you are coming back, and we cannot wait to see your sister next term as well," McGonagall told Victoire as Victoire smiled widely at her.

"I am just glad to be back! None of my friends know zat I am back, right? I want eet to be a surprise."

"No, they do not, and I am afraid that Miss Ross was missing you greatly, even if she _did_ have the other prefects to converse with," McGonagall said as she led Victoire out of her office and down the staircase, passing the gargoyle at the entrance.

"I just can't wait to see zem again! I especially miss ze castle. Eet feels like 'ome," Victoire told her Headmistress as they stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, leading to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When Professor McGonagall said the password and the portrait let them in, they walked into the Gryffindor common room and straight up the staircase on the right side where there was a door that read: _Sixth Years_. Stopping at the door, Minerva turned to Victoire and said, "I will let you settle in and then come straight down to the Great Hall because dinner is starting right now and you wouldn't want to miss that."

After Victoire nodded in understanding and walked into the Sixth Year dormitory, McGonagall left without another word.

* * *

Victoire stopped outside of the Great Hall's closed doors and took a deep breath. She tried to quietly open one of them and slip inside where she wouldn't draw attention to herself, but apparently the doors didn't want that. She stepped inside, and luckily, over the loud chatter that glazed over the hall, no one ever turned a head toward her. As she walked down the aisle that was between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, people began to turn toward Victoire, whispering and pointing. Even Max Malcolm, Nikki Davies and Lysander Scamander, who was in his first year and was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, were staring at Victoire. Everyone except for her friends and cousins, Frank, Joshua, Emily, Fred, Roxanne and James and Lorcan who also had begun their Hogwarts education just that year, who by the looks of it, were sorted into Gryffindor and none of them were staring at her. They didn't even notice she was there yet.

Not knowing what to do next, Victoire just shrugged at the unoccupied seat on the bench next to Emily and sat in it. Victoire tapped Emily on the shoulder because she, along with everyone else in their normal group, was turned away from her direction.

"Not now," Emily snapped, not even turning around to see who it was. Victoire tapped her on the shoulder again, still not talking.

"I _said_ not now!" Emily growled, still not turning around. Victoire tapped her on the shoulder one more time. This time Emily turned around with her face flaming red.

"Can't you speak English-?!" Emily began but cut herself off when she and everyone else in their group turned around. Emily's face lit up like a Christmas tree and immediately hugged Victoire with all of her excitement. "O my Merlin, Victoire! Why are you here?! _When_ did you get here?! Why are you here?!" Emily began firing off questions with a giddy smile on her face.

"Slow down!" Victoire giggled before answering, "I just got here about 'alf an 'our ago and I transferred back!"

"O my Merlin!" Emily squealed again and hugged Victoire again. "But why?!"

"I missed all of you," Victoire shrugged, but smiled all the same.

After talking rapidly to each other for a few minutes, someone, or some people, cleared their throat or throats very loudly, Victoire stopped words from coming out of her mouth and turned to the voices or voices.

"Now that _you two_ have been caught up, why don't you give Frankie a hug?!" Frank held his arms out for Victoire with a wide smile and she ran into them, giggling at him then went to Joshua.

"I missed you guys," Victoire told them after she had let go.

"We missed you too. I mean, the only person we can make fun of now that is our age is Emily and she is no fun without you!" Frank told her.

"Shut up Frank!" Emily yelled at him.

"I'm just joking," Frank raised his hands in surrender.

"Well _I_ wasn't," Emily told him with a huff but smiled all the same.

"Come' ere," Victoire hugged Roxanne and Molly just as they both got up from the bench and then hugged Lysander, Max and Nikki when they came over from the Ravenclaw table.

"Do you know eef mi Maman, Papa and Louis visited England yet?" Victoire asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, I got a letter from Rose saying that they were staying at Shell Cottage until after Christmas and was going to come back around Easter."

"Great," Victoire sighed in relief with a smile, ecstatic that her parents were keeping their promise of visiting more often. She did _not_ want to lose contact with her family again.

Holding a letter in her hands, Victoire turned to Max. "From Annabelle. She said to open when no one ees looking over your shoulder," was all she said, but with a smile. Just by finding out it was from Annabelle, Victoire could tell that Max was hiding his excited expression because he got a letter from his girlfriend, but Max was always bad at hiding his excitement, so you could blatantly see it on his face.

Everyone was sitting back down and calming down once more when an obnoxious loud voice said, "What are we? Chopped liver?" Victoire turned around with a raised eyebrow, already guessing who it was. Fred Weasley II, James Potter II and Lorcan Scamander were looking at Victoire with smirks on their faces.

"How could I forget my charming, _polite_ cousins?" Victoire used sarcasm with the word "polite."

"I know right? I mean, how could you miss us?" James said arrogantly.

"Oh, _and_ modest! I see _you_ two got the red robes," Victoire pointed to Lorcan and James' Gryffindor uniforms.

"Yes, just like my whole family," James said proudly.

"And I guess that you broke your family mold?" Victoire asked the blue-eyed Lorcan.

"Yes. I thought I was a shoo-in for Ravenclaw, because that is what my whole family has been in, but at least my brother can carry on the tradition," Lorcan pointed to his brother, Lysander, who was now back at the Ravenclaw and was talking to Erin Finnigan, Professor Finnigan's daughter, a first year Gryffindor who had come over to the Ravenclaw table just to speak to Lysander. He was blushing slightly and his normally-dreamy eyes like his mother's and Lorcan's who were more focused but still had a dazed, dreamy look to them, were even more entranced, and Victoire didn't think it was just because of his belief in the type of magical creatures that his family believed in.

Victoire turned back to the Gryffindor table and finally sat down, feeling that this was right and she was finally back home.

* * *

**I know you probably hate me right now because I haven't updated in such a long time. I really don't have an excuse other than I have been slow with writing. I'm sorry.**

**Also, there will probably be only a couple of chapters left after this because of all of the time skips so... yep.**


	29. Sooner than you think

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: May 4****rd****, 2017**

"So how does it feel to be of age for a whole two days already?" Emily asked Victoire as they plopped down on their beds after one Hogsmeade weekend.

"Exziting!" Victoire told her with a wide smile on her face.

Victoire was looking forward to her seventeenth birthday since she found out when she was little that she could do magic outside of school and not have the trace on her. Also, it was because turning seventeen had helped keep the spirits of her family and friends up because she was born on the two year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, when a lot of loved ones were killed. Her birthday always helped to cover some of the sad omens that spread across the Burrow because they had only just come back from Easter Holiday the day after her birthday, but never was it enough to completely leave the war veterans; except for this year. Everyone felt the excitement even more because it was the most special birthday in a magical being's life, finally being an adult, so it helped to soften the gloomy mood even more. The only thing that made Victoire terribly sad was that he could not get off of Auror training for Victoire's birthday or Easter at all. Only writing.

Remembering something, Victoire stood up and walked over to the desk in their dormitory where she picked up an envelope from Teddy which contained a letter that she had gotten yesterday that she had never opened and planned to do today. She opened the letter and read it eagerly because he unfortunately had not written in a while.

* * *

_Dear Tor,_

_ You do not even know how terrible I feel for not being able to write to you for a couple of weeks and it killed me when I could not. I was sadly held up for the past few weeks by some events that I should not reveal to you._

_ I do hope that you are doing all right and I miss you each and every day and I cannot wait until I can be able to hold you in my arms again._

_ Until that happens, I can only express my love for you in words. I love you so much and please be careful. You don't know what could be out there._

_Love,_

_Teddy_

* * *

Victoire scanned the unusually short letter over and over, trying to find hidden meaning by what he meant when he had written, 'some events that I should not reveal,' but could not find any. She showed the letter to Emily who could not find anything as well.

"So what do you want to do now, Miss Adult?" Emily asked Victoire when they had given up on the letter for now, teasing her with the "Miss Adult" nickname.

"I don't know…..go down to ze common room?" Victoire suggested and Emily nodded.

They went downstairs to the scarlet and gold covered room to find only Emmett Krause in the Gryffindor Common Room and reading in an armchair.

"Oh, Godric. I'm going back upstairs," Victoire glared at the figure in the chair and turned to leave but Emily stopped her. Victoire, to her surprise, had tried avoiding the playboy who loved to flirt with her since he had come to Hogwarts and had done a good job of it besides classes since she transferred back to Hogwarts in November, but the common room was always the one place where she had to avoid. These past few weeks, every time he had seen her, he had gotten a hungry and malicious look in his eyes, even more so than the year before and it kind of made her uneasy. She had tried to make sure that she was never alone when he was around and so far, so good.

Unfortunately for Victoire, that was the moment that Krause had decided to turn and around and look at the pair of Gryffindor sixth years.

"Hello Ross," Krause smiled politely at Emily but looked a little disappointed and annoyed that Emily was there and then turned to Victoire, immediately twisting his face into a greedy smile.

"Hello Victoire Weasley," and Victoire made a mental not to herself that he had only said Emily's last name, but took more time to say Victoire's first and surname.

"Bonjour Krause," Victoire said stiffly, glaring at the boy in front of her.

"I love it when you say my name in that naughty French accent of yours," Krause said, winking at her.

Victoire just rolled her eyes and said, "Just shove off and find anozer girl to bozer!"

"You know that will never happen," Krause countered. "You are the only girl for me," he continued.

Victoire shot him a very hard glare in annoyance and stomped toward the portrait hole, Emily following behind her silently, not wanting to get in their conversation of smirks, insults and pick-up lines.

"I will get you one day!" Krause called after her, grinning wildly now.

"Suck your own balls!" was all Victoire yelled in return, not even looking back which made him grin even wider.

"And sooner than you think," he said to himself.

* * *

**June 9****th****, 2017**

As the month went on, Victoire had been trying to avoid Krause as much as possible because he had been becoming more unpredictable, unusual and persistent. The letters she received from Teddy had also become even less frequent than before and when she did get letters from him, they were always very short and had some kind of form of Teddy telling Victoire to be careful and not do anything outside the grounds. To Victoire, the most peculiar letter she got from him to date was the one she got June 9th. It read:

_Victoire,_

_ Meet me in the Shrieking Shack tonight at midnight. Come alone and bring the cloak._

_-Ted_

Victoire read the very short letter over and over and thought that it was very odd. It sounded so formal, so short and he didn't even say "I love you" once in the letter! Also, his handwriting looked a bit off. Normally, Teddy would at least write something about Auror training.

'He must've been in a rush,' Victoire thought to herself and tried to brush the thought off, but it never fully went away from her.

Nevertheless, she got the Invisibility Cloak from James who had stolen it from his father's desk after Teddy put it back when he graduated, and set off down the corridor at 11:55 PM and to the Shrieking Shack.

The statue slid backwards as Victoire stepped back under the cloak and it revealed a hole with a ladder going down it. After climbing down it, Victoire waved her wand and the statue closed up the hole, wanting to cover her tracks just in case Filch was lurking around the corridors, trying to catch students out of bed. This left her in darkness. And Victoire Weasley did not like darkness. She lit the tip of her wand and walked along the tunnel hallway.

While she was feeling the sides of the wall because her wand only lit up the walkway so much, she began to wonder why Teddy didn't wait for her at the entrance of the statue. It would be suitable so Victoire wouldn't have to walk the long, eerie corridor.

After getting to the end of it and a brick wall appeared in front of her, Victoire jumped a little at the sight of it, but relaxed when she remembered that it was supposed to be there. She tapped the wall with her wand and stood back as it done its magic, the wall shirting to its side, the other side of it being the Shrieking Shack. No matter, she had stepped inside and the wall reverted back to original state.

Victoire furrowed her eyebrows in the darkness of the Shrieking Shack. She thought that Teddy would be here right now. Victoire could see the tip of her wand dimming due to her distractions and not being focused and when she tried to re-do the spell; it did not help at all. She was too distracted and unfocused for it to work correctly. Her distractions made the light in her wand go out completely and now Victoire was in utter darkness. She shivered and jumped when she heard a noise coming from the stairs in the other entrance, but did not worry because she had immediately assumed that it was Teddy. The door creaked open, but Victoire, still in the dark, didn't know who it was.

"Teddy?" she weakly said.

"Expelliarmus!" the person who just walked into the room cried and Victoire's wand flew out of her hand with a cry in fear from Victoire and into the unknown person's.

"'Oo….'oo are you?" Victoire asked shakily.

"_Lumos_," the other person whispered and light filled the room.

Even though it was not dark anymore, this still did not make Victoire feel any better because when she looked at the person, who she noted was _not_ Teddy, she still couldn't tell who it was because he was wearing a mask that covered his whole face.

'Now I am defenseless, scared and cornored by a creepy mask guy. What now?' Victoire thought to herself in a hopeless way. As Victoire backed away and was scared out of her mind, the man muttered a spell that Victoire could not hear and she felt herself being encased by invisible ties and she let out a loud, mind-boggling scream.

"What do you want with me?!" she screamed while rustling against the invisible ropes which just made them get tighter.

The guy wasn't listening. He was too busy in the doorway, trying to pull something that looks heavy, out of a bag, but seemed to be having trouble. Victoire gasped when she saw a lump of turquoise hair from the bag. The rest of the body came out of the bag with Teddy breathing heavy, but short breaths as he landed with a _thump_ into the room entirely. It seems he was struggling in invisible ropes as much as Victoire was.

"Teddy!" she screeched.

Finally stopping the struggling, Teddy looked to Victoire and his eyes widened. "Victoire, run!" and that was all that he could get out before the male spat,

"Crucio!"

Teddy cringed and let out a scream in pain and tears sprung to Victoire's eyes as she watched her best friend, boyfriend and the boy she loved get tortured cruelly. She was struggling and crying so much that she hit the ground as well with a _thud._ That noise made even the man jump and stops the torture curse and both Teddy and the man looked toward Victoire.

"'Oo are you?!" Victoire repeated, huffing in frustration, anger and terror, all at once. Victoire could tell that the man was now grinning because his mask lifted up with his cheekbones slightly like someone would when they are smiling. The man just laughed and slowly pulled off his mask to reveal

Emmett.

Krause.

* * *

**Kind of terrible right? Well I know. You don't have to tell me. I'll be going now. *Sulks away in defeat.***


End file.
